Tempting Fate
by Chiisai-tori
Summary: COMPLETE! Kouga fans, this one's for you! Two shards are left - and Kouga's got them. How far is Kagome willing to go to get them? InuKag, some KouKag, background MS
1. Back in the Game

Heeey, did you miss me? As promised, here is the sequel, ready to go. Bear with me as I update, I write the chapters as I go – it will take a few days (sometimes a week) between updates. You have been warned.

I do write reviewer replies, but this time (for those who have read my other stories) I will put them at the bottom of each chapter. You'll be able to get stuck into the chapter right away instead of scrolling past all those annoying little notes. Yay for you!

The pairings – I write traditional pairings (I/K, M/S) but this fic is going to take a little detour along the way. IT IS NOT GOING TO ULTIMATELY BE A KOUGA/KAGOME FIC. You might not believe me further along the line, but it's true. 

So, whack this story into your favourites list and keep an eye on it. It should be nice and long. Okay, enough from me. The story awaits!

Disclaimer: *grumbles* Not again? D'oh. I don't own Inuyasha. Happy, you meanies?

* * *

****

What has happened so far…(from 'Under Control)

Sango fell under Naraku's mind control in exchange for the release of Kohaku. The rest of the group raced to get to her, only to find her turned against them. On the way some interesting things happened, such as Kikyou finally leaving the world as we know it, Sesshoumaru attacking the group in search of the Tetsusaiga, the rosary getting taken off, and Inuyasha and Kagome finally 'getting together'. (Ack! Nothing naughty, get your minds out of the gutter!) Miroku fought her while Inuyasha and Kagome went to catch Naraku. Kagome blasted Naraku to kingdom come (but not dead – darn) just in time to stop Sango from killing Miroku. They finally admitted how they felt to each other – awww. Now the whole group are back to normal…or are they? One thing might throw life off track – Kouga still has two shards. The problem is, Naraku knows. And he's as mad as hell at our favourite miko. Now how are the good guys going to manage this one? We'll see…

* * *

****

Tempting Fate

Chapter 1: Back in the Game

Inuyasha desperately ducked beneath a tentacle that was aiming to knock his head off, cursing the whole time. Despite himself, he flinched as something big and heavy whistled past him, reducing a hapless house to matchsticks. As the slimy thing drew back in preparation for another blow he made a run for it, dashing at top speed to find cover behind a house along the way. He skidded to a rather surprised stop when he nearly slammed into Sango who had obviously had the same idea. Crouching down behind the painfully inadequate shelter, he barked out, "Where are the others?" For a moment she didn't answer him, choosing instead to sneak a look at their opponent. Fortunately, before he grew too impatient, she replied, "The last I knew, Miroku was stuck down by Kaede's hut, Kohaku was in the outskirts of the forest – I don't know where Kaede and Shippo were." The hanyou grimaced at the news; they were spread out over a large area. Too far apart to help each other right now. It was only by sheer luck that he had stumbled upon Sango in the first place.

The attack had begun with virtually no warning. All had been as it should be in the Sengoku Jidai; the shard-hunting group were occupying themselves around Kaede's village with various activities while waiting for Kagome to return from her time five hundred years in the future. Sango had been training with Hiraikotsu, Miroku had ostensibly been meditating (while he had in fact been watching Sango the whole time), and Kohaku and Shippo had been using Kirara for 'stalking practice'. Inuyasha, as usual, was waiting most impatiently by the well clearing for his chance to go and get Kagome back again. Not a hint of darkness was in the air that balmy afternoon. However, all that changed from one minute to the next when a row of houses on the outskirts of the village suddenly burst into flames. Before everyone knew what was going on, a wave of lesser youkai flooded the streets and the battle was on.

Inuyasha couldn't really care less about the smaller youkai – he knew that his companions were more than capable of handling those. No, in his opinion the far greater nuisance was the puppet that was currently attempting to make him into a pincushion. There was something not quite 'right' about the situation, but he couldn't put his finger on it yet. In the distance (it seemed a long way off through the smoky haze) he spotted the flare of blue light that meant Miroku was using his ofuda to try and ward off youkai. 'I wonder what he's gotten himself into now…?'

Miroku was currently one extremely worried – and _really_ ticked off – houshi. His wards were having no significant effect on this puppet, and he could tell that the nearness of the battle to the village proper was preventing Inuyasha from using the Tetsusaiga as he would have liked. To top things off, he couldn't see his friends anywhere and had no idea how they were faring. He watched in consternation as the grotesque thing focused on a target closer to it and lashed out with a tentacle, hoping that it was unsuccessful. 'Now that I think about it,' he mused, 'that monster hasn't really been getting in very many direct hits. It's as though it's looking for something – or someone – in particular. How odd.' His eyes narrowed as he caught a glint of light flashing on metal …it was coming closer to his position. He readied himself, bringing up his shakujou at a defensive angle. "Friend or foe?"

"Feh! Friend, you moron," came the welcome reply. "You're just asking for trouble, calling out like that all the time. A youkai would just take you down without answering, you know." Miroku grinned.

"Yes, well, it's not like I can actually see who's coming. It might be silly, but how would it look if I put a strong ward on one of our friends by mistake? That would be highly inconvenient, not to mention embarrassing." Miroku swung his shakujou around at a great pace as he spoke, dealing out blows to the marauding youkai who dared to come close. Behind him, Inuyasha did the same. "Inuyasha, we need to draw the attack away from the villagers. Shall we head for the well?" The hanyou frowned, then nodded. Hopefully Sango and the boys would pick up on their direction and follow when they could. Miroku frowned as Inuyasha leapt away into the murky fog. 'All very well and good for you, but how am _I_ supposed to get there? I – ack!' He jumped as a huge figure landed directly in front of him…Kirara. 'Well, that's one way of getting somewhere. You wouldn't leave Sango if she weren't okay, would you?' Dismissing his worried thoughts he climbed onto his impromptu steed and took off in the direction he had last seen his friend.

* * *

Kagome stretched her arms wearily above her head and tried once more to focus on the homework in front of her. 'Mou, I _still_ haven't caught up on everything I missed while we were looking for Sango a while ago,' she thought tiredly. Fortunately, her teachers had all been considerate enough to keep copies of the work she had not been in class for – some, out of the kindness of their hearts, had even devised _extra_ work for her to do to make up for her lengthy absence. Joy, indeed. She glanced over at Buyo who was currently dozing off on her bed, making the most of the afternoon sun. "Hmph. Lucky cat," she groused sourly. "Why can't my life be as simple as yours, hmm?" Well, when she thought about it, she didn't really want that at all. A simple life would mean no Sengoku Jidai, no adventures…and no Inuyasha. No, the simple life would be too boring to contemplate. 

She lazily allowed her thoughts to wander away from algebra and back to her friends in the past. "I wonder what they're doing right now?" she asked Buyo whimsically. The cat just cracked one eye open as if to say 'what are you asking _me_ for?' and went back to sleep. Kagome rolled her eyes at the animal and returned to her daydreams. 'I bet they're all just hanging around, enjoying the peace and quiet now that Naraku seems to have disappeared.' The group had been blessed with relative inactivity following the retrieval of Sango, no doubt due to the purification that the evil hanyou had suffered at Kagome's hands. Unfortunately there was no doubt that he wasn't dead, as Miroku's kazaana was still present – but he was sure to be greatly weakened by the devastating attack. He was currently presumed to be in hiding, recovering his strength. It was fervently hoped by one and all that he would need a long time. 'Speaking of time…'

"Inuyasha should be here by now, yelling at me to 'get moving already!' I wonder where he is?" She had been shocked when her hanyou friend had agreed to let her stay as long as necessary to catch up on her schoolwork this time. She would have thought that the hanyou would have been impatient to get the final shards from Kouga…somehow. Funnily enough, he hadn't even mentioned it when working things through. The arrangement had been, that if she was needed he would come and get her – otherwise he would come at the end of two weeks…by far one of the longest periods of time that he had left her alone over the years. 'Two years, and look how much has changed,' she thought happily. Her smile faded when she looked back at the clock. 'I hope everything is alright.'

* * *

Sango bit back a curse as she looked around for the boys, Shippo and Kohaku. It was simply impossible to see through all this smoke! A faint rattle of chains and an answering 'thud' alerted her to the fact that Kohaku had resorted to using his chain blade in this battle. Her younger brother generally shunned that weapon as a rule, preferring not to live through the memories that the blade evoked, but using his sword was evidently out of the question if he wanted to stay out of the reach of attacking youkai. She began to make her way towards the sound, encouraged when a burst of blue flame (accompanied by a shrill cry of 'Kitsune-bi!') appeared close by as well. Darting between piles of wood that had once been homes, she gradually drew close enough to see what was going on. 

Her brother was more than holding his own against his opponents, doing his training proud. Shippo, she was somewhat surprised to note, was also doing quite well. Apparently all those hours he spent 'sparring' with Kohaku had paid off. 'Although,' she thought with no small amusement, 'he's a bit small to do much more than trip people over right now!' Indeed, that was exactly what he was doing. The two of them were working as a team; Shippo would get in their way, keeping them in one spot long enough for Kohaku to aim and throw the blade accurately. Testament to their success rate was the number of groaning enemies that lay strewn about where the duo stood. Nodding once in satisfaction, she raised her voice over the din of the fighting. "Kohaku! Shippo! Over here!" The youngsters looked around to find out where the shout had come from, then dealt with the last youkai in their sights before heading over to her. "Ane-ue, what is it?" Kohaku panted roughly. Shippo didn't say anything, preferring to try and catch his breath first.

"The main bulk of the fighting is moving towards the well. Miroku and Inuyasha are there, so we'd better go and back them up. Agreed?" She was answered with two definite nods. As the trio raced towards their destination Sango caught sight of Kaede attempting to herd a group of women and children to safety, bow and arrow firmly in hand. She fleetingly met the old woman's eye in a wordless question, nodding when the miko motioned for her to keep going. The look on her face was fierce – 'If any youkai dares attack those kids, it won't know what hit it,' the young warrior smiled grimly. As the bedraggled group of fighters caught up to their comrades a deafening roar had them reaching for their ears.

"KAZE NO KIZU!"

They had reached the well clearing just in time to see Inuyasha try and cut down the enemy puppet. However, to their dismay, the powerful attack didn't do much more than dispose of some of the tentacles that were waving around. To their horror, the puppet just smiled and watched as his appendages quickly regenerated. Inuyasha hastily leapt back from his foe and nearly knocked Sango over in the process. "Inuyasha!" she called, "it's not enough! It won't go away if we just cut it to bits!"

"Why the hell not?!" he snarled in a fury. "What are we missing here?" Sango eyed the youkai who were slowly advancing on the beleaguered fighters. 

"It's no good…we need Kagome-chan!" Inuyasha spared a startled glance at her then shook his head adamantly. "Inuyasha, she's the only one who can purify this thing! We'll cover for you while you go and get her –"

"NO! There's no way I'm bringing her into this! We'll figure out some other way. Got that?" he demanded harshly. He gathered himself up for another assault on the puppet when it suddenly called out over the din, "The miko is not here!"

__

The miko? He couldn't mean….Kagome?

Before they could properly register the significance of that remark, the puppet was gone. Without warning the lesser youkai simply turned tail and fled the area. Miroku breathed a sigh of relief as the saimyoushou did the same. Wiping his hand across his brow, he jogged over to where Sango and Inuyasha were standing. "This may sound silly, but…did you hear that?" Kohaku frowned. 

"The puppet was looking for Kagome-sama," the boy stated worriedly. In reply Inuyasha just curled his fists tighter and tighter until the knuckles were white. Sango looked at him in concern, but had to say what she thought. "It may be dangerous, but we should get Kagome-chan here with us so that we can look out for her…" She stopped talking when the hanyou started speaking again, first quietly, but growing in volume as his anger mounted.

"For the _last time_, I will not go and get her. It's too dangerous here right now, and – " He broke off as a familiar scent reached his nose. His eyes flashed to the well in the middle of the clearing as Kagome's yellow bag came flying over the rim, followed by the girl herself. She blinked at the sight of all of her friends standing nearby. "Hi everyone. What's been going on?"

* * *

Kagome was getting worried. Night would be falling soon and there was no sign of Inuyasha anywhere. Coming to a decision, she packed all of her books away and gathered provisions for her latest trip down the well. Once she had everything together, she made her way downstairs. Her mother looked up curiously as she came into the kitchen in search of some food to take with her. "Aren't you leaving a little late today, Kagome?" she asked with a smile. Kagome peeked at her around the cupboard door and grinned. "Why, mama, anyone would think you wanted me to leave!" she joked. Mrs Higurashi just laughed and walked over to see what her daughter was picking up. 'Ah, the usual…candy, soda, ramen, ramen, ramen…' She tapped Kagome on the shoulder to get her attention. "I thought you said Inuyasha would come and get you this time. Where is he?"

"I don't know, actually," Kagome shrugged. "But I'm not going to wait for him all day…er, night. He gets on my case about being late all the time – now I get to do the same to him!" She giggled, then stopped as her grandfather entered the room. 

"Going away again, Kagome?" he asked. 

"Yes, Jii-chan," she sighed. 'At least he can't try and put demon wards on Inuyasha if he's not here,' she thought wearily. 

"Hn. Well, good luck, have fun, and all that. Now where did I put that medical dictionary?…" His voice grew fainter as he left the room in search of the book he was apparently so fond of. Kagome 'eeped' and raced over to the door. "Jii-chan, if you give me anything disgusting, I swear I'll…I'll…glue all your ofuda together!" A wry laugh was her only answer. When everything was finally ready, she kissed her mother goodbye, yelled a brief farewell to her brother (who was playing video games and was therefore not aware of anything that was happening) and walked down to the well house. 

She emerged on the other side and was surprised see clouds of smoke drifting over the mouth of the well. Her worry mounting, she heaved her bag over the side and scrambled up the vines as best she could. As her head popped up into the fading light, she was astonished to find her friends standing very close to the well. They looked tired, she noted, and some of them had swords in their hands. Also, one look at Inuyasha's face told her that he was, in no uncertain terms, not exactly happy to see her just then. She gulped inwardly, blinked as innocently as she possibly could and asked then what had been going on. Her answer came in the form of a flying bundle of red fur and green eyes. "Kagome!" She 'oofed' slightly as her breath was knocked out of her by the enthusiastic kitsune, who hugged her so tightly around the neck that she was afraid she would pass out from lack of air shortly. When it became apparent that he would not be letting go anytime soon, she somewhat awkwardly clambered out of the well and slumped on the ground. Kagome pulled Shippo away from her slightly to try and get a good look at him. "What's all this about, Shippo?" He just tucked his head back under her chin and refused to answer. Sighing, she looked to the others for a bit of a clue. Sango took a deep breath and finally said, "Naraku is back. One of his puppets attacked the village today. He..uh," she looked at Inuyasha as if to get his permission, but didn't get any acknowledgment. "He was looking for you, Kagome-chan. He left when he found that you weren't here." Kagome felt her eyes widening at what her best friend was saying. 'Looking for me? I guess that makes sense – I did just about kill him a few weeks ago. Wait – he attacked the village?' She rather unceremoniously dumped Shippo on the ground as she darted over to where her friends stood. "Was anyone hurt? Are the villagers alright? What about Kaede? Is – " Miroku mercifully interrupted the flow of frantic questions. 

"The villagers are fine, if a bit shaken up. Some houses will need to be rebuilt, but a few days work will fix that. None of us are wounded, just a bit…tired." Well, she could tell that just fine – they were all drooping somewhat in the absence of pumping adrenaline. Inuyasha, however, simply looked mad. He was fairly vibrating with anger that he was, by some miracle, holding in. Miroku slipped one arm around Sango's shoulders and began to guide her away from the other couple, beckoning for Kohaku and Shippo to follow. When the pair were finally alone, Kagome laid one cautious hand on Inuyasha's arm, frowning in consternation when he seemed to flinch away from her touch. "Inuyasha, why are you so angry at me?" He remained silent, not trusting himself not to yell at her. Finally, she grew tired of just standing there and carefully enfolded him in a hug around the waist. Resting her head on his chest, she smiled when she at last felt him loosen up enough to return the embrace. "Can you tell me what's wrong? Please?" 

"I – you…feh. You shouldn't be here Kagome. It's too dangerous now. Go home." She didn't release her hold on him, despite the temptation she felt to reach up and pull on his ears – hard. "I'm not going anywhere, and you know it. Right? Besides, we have to figure out how to get Kouga's shards without fighting him for them. That's why Naraku is attacking – he knows his time is running out. I can't help you with that if I'm stuck at home. No arguments, Inuyasha. I'm staying." Kagome felt him take a deep breath as if to argue to the point, but then he let it go. She felt him rest his chin on the top of her head and smiled. Tightening his arms around her slightly, he mumbled, "I missed you, you know." She grinned.

"Really?"

"Mm-hmm. Two weeks you've been gone. I thought I was going crazy." She giggled and tugged on his arm. 

"Let's head back to Kaede's hut – er, it is still there, isn't it?" She smiled with relief when he nodded. At least their mentor's home was still in one piece. They began walking…and then he picked it up. A decidedly familiar scent – one that he despised. 'Oh, not today…after the day I've had…I'll rip him to bits, I swear.' His fears were realised when a racing whirlwind sped towards them from the forest. Before he knew what was happening, the wolf youkai was holding Kagome – _his Kagome!_ – by the shoulders and asking her if she was alright. And there was only so much of that that he would put up with…

"Oi! You mangy mutt, get your hands off her! She's fine, if you couldn't tell!" Kouga just growled at him and looked back at the girl.

"Kagome, I saw smoke coming from this direction. Are you sure you're uninjured?" he asked quickly. Inuyasha swore he could feel steam coming out of his ears. It didn't help when Kagome simply smiled at the wimpy wolf and told him she was fine, thanks for asking. "Good," Kouga smirked, "I just wanted to make sure that my woman was safe. I don't trust that Inukkoro to take care of you in a fight!" Inuyasha didn't notice that Kagome looked a tad resentful about that last remark – he didn't care about any of it any more. He was tired, battle-sore, smoke was still making his eyes water and now this weakling wannabe prince was trying to move in on his Kagome. In a move that anyone could have seen coming a mile away, he snapped. "That's it! I've had it! Kagome is not your woman, never has been, never will be! Now get away from her before I cut your rotten hands off!" He stepped away from Kagome and began to circle the wolf youkai, drawing Tetsusaiga at the same time. "If you want her, you'll have to fight me for her first!" Kagome gasped at this, but he didn't hear it. Kouga just grinned at him and flexed his claws.

"My _pleasure_ – Inukkoro!" Ignoring Kagome's pleas for them to stop, the two combatants leapt at each other…each intent on showing the other who was boss around here.

* * *

The boys are up to their old tricks – so who will win the fight this time? Remember, Kagome can't 'sit' dog-boy any more. Chapter 2 up soon – review and it may come a bit faster!

Next Chapter: A Hard Bargain


	2. A Hard Bargain

I can't believe I'm starting to type this at the stupid hour of 12:30am. I mean, for goodness' sake, it's dark outside! Gah. Oh well, just chalk it up to chronic insanity I guess… And now, what you've all been waiting for – 

Disclaimer: I definitely do not own Inuyasha. No way, no how. So there. ^_^

A/N: Some peeps are a little confused. I recommend going and reading 'Under Control' if you haven't seen it yet, or else this plot will seem more than a little odd. Just a suggestion. On with the fic!

* * *

****

Tempting Fate

Chapter 2: A Hard Bargain

Kouga was, to put it mildly, absolutely furious. Not only had that stupid inuhanyou placed his woman in danger, he had had the incredible gall to touch her in an … intimate manner. The picture of the bastard actually _holding_ Kagome in the clearing floated once more before his eyes, causing a vicious snarl to rise in his throat. 'Any youkai with half a brain would have to acknowledge that _I_ have had a claim on her ever since we met!' he fumed. 'The inukkoro may be hanyou, but I never thought he was _this_ dense!'

Apparently the fool was lacking more than just youkai blood.

Kouga ducked as his enraged opponent aimed a slash right at his face. 'He's not playing, is he?' He retaliated by sweeping his leg around, intending to slam Inuyasha in the gut. Somehow Inuyasha leant back in time to avoid the blow and managed to swipe his claws across Kouga's shoulder. 'Nngh! That'll take a while to heal,' he complained mentally, eyeing the dark blood now flowing down his arm in thick crimson rivulets. Then a stray thought struck him. 'Why the hell isn't Kagome stopping him like she always does?' He vaguely noticed that Inuyasha was not using that ridiculously large sword of his and nodded to himself in satisfaction. 'That's as it should be. Forged weapons are all well and good, but they have no place in a youkai duel.' 

His thoughts were momentarily forced off track when Inuyasha came at him in a flurry of motion, arms and legs moving so fast that they seemed to blur at the edges. Somehow he managed to block each move, although he was annoyed to realise that he was purely on the defensive here. When the two fighters leapt apart to catch their breath, he looked over in Kagome's direction to try and catch her eye. To his utter confusion, she had her eyes closed – she wasn't watching the fight at all! Shaking the strangely disturbing image from his head, he turned once more to face his rival…who wasn't moving an inch.

'What the -?'

Then he felt it. A lash of power that seemed to coil around him, holding him completely immobile. And it stung like fury! He strained madly against the invisible ties, but to no avail. Foremost in his mind was concern for his woman. Was this _thing_ holding her too? Was she in danger? Finding to his relief that his eyes could move (even if his head couldn't), he strained his vision to try and catch a glimpse of her out of the corner of his eye…and was astonished to see her glowing. What was this new power? Would it hurt her? He _needed _her – she was too valuable an asset to lose to the…er, glowing thing, whatever it was! He began to gather his strength, drawing on the Shikon shards in his legs for help, when he saw her clench her fists tighter. In that same instant the bonds around him strengthened, and he came to a conclusion that had him staring at her in awe…and not a little apprehension. 'My woman is doing this?! How?!' He frowned inwardly (he still couldn't frown for real, and the lack of movement was driving him nuts). 'And most importantly – WHY?!'

* * *

Kagome didn't know what to think. It was something of a toss up as to whether she was amused at their perceived childishness, thrilled that Inuyasha cared enough to fight for her, or angry that they were just going through their old routine again.

Meet by accident; get screaming mad; fight; dog gets 'sat', wolf runs away. 

With one exception in this case – the dog couldn't get 'sat' any more. This had been proving to be a small problem lately. Her mind drifted back to just before she went back through the well after Sango's rescue.

__

They were a day's journey from Kaede's village. As necessary as her return to her time was, it didn't mean that Inuyasha liked the idea. And, as usual, when something bugged him, he got grouchy. He had been gently simmering for a few minutes before Kagome brought up a most unfortunate topic of conversation. "Inuyasha, when are we going to talk to Kouga-kun about the shards?" The gentle simmer became a low boil.

"Feh! Wen-er, Kagome, I thought we talked about this." She just rolled her eyes at him.

"Just saying, 'we're not going, so there' isn't going to solve anything." Low boil? Make that rolling boil – with steam coming off the top. "Do you WANT to see that wimpy wolf or something? It's a good thing you're going away – and if that's the way you're going to be, then you're staying there!" A definite case of foot-in-mouth disease.

"Oooh – SIT!" A moment of silence….

"BWHA-HA-HA!" 

Yes, things were a little inconvenient at times without the safeguard of the rosary. She bit her lip worriedly, wishing she had the thing back for just a minute so that she could stop the fight before someone got hurt…

Her eyes widened at the sudden rush of blood from Kouga's torn shoulder. Okay, that decided it. She was officially mad now. In all of their fights before, no one had actually been badly wounded. Time to stop this – and if they didn't like it, tough luck for them! She closed her eyes and concentrated. Dimly she could hear blows landing in the background, but she resolutely drowned the noise out and focused on the powers that lay within her. 'Just a little more, come on – ah, got it.' She pictured the two fighters ('_idiots'_ she huffed to herself) encased in ropes of energy and unleashed the power in a rush. The sounds of the scuffle were replaced with a kind of stunned silence, much to her satisfaction. Kagome frowned when she felt the unmistakable 'surge' of a youkai spirit warring with her own, merely tightening her mental grip in response. When all resistance ceased, she finally opened her eyes to look at her 'catch'. Kouga, she was briefly amused to note, was looking at her as though she had just announced that she was from another planet, while Inuyasha was just standing there. He obviously knew what was behind this and had decided it was pointless to struggle. 'Wise choice, there…'

When she started speaking, her voice was deceptively calm and icy soft. "Are you quite finished?" No answer, of course. She still wasn't letting them talk. "Now, as far as I'm concerned, there will be no more fighting between either of you. We're going to talk this out, and you're not going to lay a finger on each other! I'm going to let you have turns speaking, and eventually this mess is going to get straightened out." She eased up slightly on her hold of Inuyasha's head, allowing him the chance to speak. "Inuyasha, why are you always so angry with Kouga-kun?" His eyes widened in disbelief. 

"WHY?!" he roared. "How can you ask that? Kagome, this half-grown loser acts like he has a claim on you! He –" She cut him off with a wave of her hand, gagging the irate young hanyou once more. Turning to Kouga, she asked, "Is that true? Do you have a –" she shuddered slightly –"_claim_ on me?" As soon as Kouga's head was released, he was nodding furiously.

"Yes! Don't you remember, when you were helping me fight the gokurakuchou? I said that you would be my woman!" Kagome raised a hand to her temple to rub away the headache that all of this was giving her.

"Kouga-kun, first of all, I wasn't _helping_ you – you _kidnapped_ me!" He had the grace to look slightly ashamed of himself at that comment. "Secondly, you may have said that I would be your woman, but I definitely _never_ said that that was what I wanted!" Ignoring the slightly stunned look on his face, she silenced him and faced Inuyasha. There was a certain smug satisfaction on his face that didn't really sit well with her at all. Sure, she'd told Kouga off for his presumption, but it had been _him_ who had started the fight in the first place – and _that_ was something she couldn't just let slide. 

There was an unmistakable touch of steel in her voice as she asked, "Well, Inuyasha, what do you have to say about all this?" In a sadly predictable move, the arrogant hanyou failed to recognise the danger her voice promised if he messed this up. To his way of thinking, his partner had rejected the competition, and now he was free to do as he pleased. It wasn't the wisest thing he could have done.

"Feh! I'm surprised you didn't see it before, girl, he only wanted you to be his woman because you could feel the shards! He'd just better get it through his stupid skull that you're not his woman to claim, or else the next time he comes here I'll tear his groping flea-bitten hands off!"

Kagome gritted her teeth as she slapped the gag on his runway mouth hard enough to rock his head back with the impact. His eyes went round in a mix of confusion, anger – and a touch of fear. "So, the only possible reason he wanted me around was because I could see the shards? Gee, that sounds familiar, doesn't it?" She glared at him as comprehension began to sink in. "He couldn't actually want me because he likes me, hmm?" The situation was fast getting out of control.

* * *

Inuyasha was powerless to prevent the panicked look that came over his expression at Kagome's words. She just wasn't making sense! One minute she's telling the wolf that she never wanted him for a mate, and the next minute she's practically shouting at him that _he_ only wanted her for her ability to see shards and not because he liked her? Wait, that didn't sound right – she was mad because he said that Kouga didn't like her? Eh – he was confused. But he knew enough to know that he was in _so_ much trouble it wasn't funny.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Kouga smirking at the direction that the argument had taken. Well, he couldn't really 'smirk', but the look in his eyes said it all. The wolf was highly amused. 'I'll take that idiotic look off his face…' As soon as he felt Kagome's hold on his mouth lessen, he set out to take _Kouga-kun_ – he really hated hearing her call the wimpy wolf by that name – down a peg or two. He'd show that arrogant princeling who was better…

"It doesn't matter why he wanted you as his woman, because he can't have you! And besides, he's nowhere near strong enough to protect you!" He sneered at the look of incoherent fury on Kouga's face at those words. "Yeah, that's right, wolf – you know it as well as I do, you're _nothing_ without those shards in your legs! Kagome is way too good to be stuck with a weak moron like you, wimp!" He smirked with pride – he'd insulted his competition, and managed to compliment Kagome at the same time. That would set things on the right track again, he was sure of it.

To his utter amazement, Kagome looked as though she would like to rip his eyes out – now that was a reaction he hadn't expected. He didn't know what he'd done wrong this time, but he was given a clue when he felt the invisible gag return full-force. 'Must've been something I said…?'

He was slightly distracted by the sound of Miroku, Sango, Kohaku and Shippo making a very hurried return to the clearing. Apparently they had heard the noise and come running back to see what was happening. They relaxed when they saw that Kagome had the situation firmly under control – in fact, he was annoyed to see that the trio actually dared to look _amused_ at the scene that they were watching. The disturbance was pushed firmly to the back of his mind when Kagome began speaking again.

"So now it doesn't matter _why_ he wanted me at all? Gods, Inuyasha, you have got some nerve! Is it so unbelievable that another guy would like me? And do you still think I need protecting? I defeated Sesshoumaru when _you_ couldn't – if anything, I'm protecting _you_ now!" If he could frown right then, he would have. That was a definite attack on his pride…unacceptable! And he _really _didn't like the sneaky look that had crept into Kouga's eyes in the last few minutes. What was the jerk plotting now? He could have groaned when he begged Kagome with his eyes to let him speak. He _really_ could have done something much worse when she let him. 'Damn, Kagome, what gives?'

"So, Inukkoro," the wolf began, "you think that without the Shikon shards, I wouldn't be able to do anything?" He didn't wait for any agreement, knowing he wouldn't get any. "Well, would you like me to prove to you that I am just as able to beat you in any fight without them? It's true, they're very useful to me, but there is something that would convince me to give them up, no fighting needed. All you have to do is say yes." Inuyasha grimaced in his mind – what was he playing at?

"If I'm going to give you _two_ shards, I want _two_ weeks with Kagome. She comes with me, I give you the shards once the two weeks are up. Well, Inuyasha, what do you say? Is it a deal?"

* * *

To say that Kagome was stunned was an understatement. The sheer audacity of the idea was staggering – and it would cause the wolf youkai to get ripped in half if he wasn't careful. 'I hope I can keep holding Inuyasha back like this, or we're going to have a dead wolf on our hands,' she thought worriedly. She knew that Inuyasha would never agree to something like that, even though she had to admit that the deal had some merit to it. Not a whole lot of merit, but some. It was probably the most painless scheme for getting Kouga's shards that anyone had yet to come up with. 'But what will Inuyasha actually say to this? I don't want a whole new youkai war on our hands over this!' And she had to allow that she was slightly curious about the outcome of this entire mess. 

Sango, standing on the sidelines, was shocked and furious. "He's insane! Kagome-chan isn't some _thing_ that can be traded! Who does he think he is?" Miroku couldn't really comfort her with an arm around her waist like he wanted to, as she had both hands on her hips in her outrage. He contented himself with folding his hands securely around his shakujou (in case the two youkai in front of them got free somehow) and looking at the scene before him. "I sincerely doubt that Inuyasha will even consider such a course, so I don't believe there is all that much to worry about." 

Kohaku was having more than a little difficulty in figuring out just what the heck was going on here. Having not been privy to the details of Kouga's one-minded courtship of Kagome, this situation was confusing him no end. "Shippo?" he whispered quickly, "why does that wolf want to steal Kagome-sama away? I thought Inuyasha-sama had claimed her." Shippo bounced over to his friend, glancing nervously at the two fighters. 

"Kouga took Kagome away once because he wanted her to find Shikon shards for him." Kohaku shivered; it sounded like something Naraku might try… "He decided that he liked her and said that she would be his mate. Obviously, Inuyasha doesn't agree." Shippo fluffed his tail in annoyance. "But every time he sees her, he comes and tells her she's his woman, and fights with Inuyasha. Very immature, really," the kitsune sniffed. The words sounded very ironic, coming from such a young-looking youkai. Kohaku, still somewhat bemused, could do little but nod his head in agreement.

Inuyasha wished now, more than ever, that he were free to move about. As soon as he had control of his body back, that wimpy wolf was dead meat. However, somewhere under the possessive rage that he felt, a thought was niggling at his mind like an itch that wouldn't go away. 

__

'You always said that you would do anything to get all of the shards – how is this any different from before?'

'This is _Kagome_ we're talking about here!' he growled at the voice in his head. 'I never said anything about sacrificing her to get them! I'm supposed to protect her, not give her away!'

__

'Ah, but what if she wants to go with him? She hasn't said anything yet.'

'Shut up! I'm not even going to think about that, so just shut up.'

__

'You know, she might even be safer with his tribe to protect her right now. Naraku came after you because he thought that was where she was. What if she's not here? She'll be safe.'

'Shut up.'

__

'It's only two weeks. You've been with her for two years, you think she's going to forget about you in just two weeks? She can look after herself around that idiot. Can't she?'

'Whose side are you on, anyway?' He chanced a look over at Kagome and didn't like what he saw. She was getting tired with the strain of holding the two of them with her powers like that – her head was beginning to droop slightly. But her eyes were flashing with a mixture of anger and…uncertainty? He didn't quite know what to make of that.

__

'Think about it – she's mad at you now, so this will get her away to let her calm down a bit.'

'Feh. She's been mad at me before, she'll get over it.'

__

'What if you agree? When she comes back to you, he'll have no claim on her any more. He'll have to leave you alone!' That voice in his head sounded mighty pleased with that idea. Inuyasha had to admit that it was tempting to think about. 'Imagine, never having to see that stinking show off ever again.' More than anything, it was the uncertainty that he could sense in Kagome that decided him – although it _really_ hurt to do it (not that he would tell anyone that). He looked straight at her in an effort to get her to release him to speak. Looking relieved, she eased the pressure on his mouth so that he could get the words out. 

"I accept."

* * *

The unexpected reply caused various reactions in the group. Kagome, completely taken aback, abruptly broke her hold over the two youkai in favour of letting herself to slump to the ground. 'He agreed…he actually agreed! I can't believe it – he agreed!' Her mind just ran in continuous loops, unable to get past the fact that the fight seemed to be over…and a whole new one was just beginning.

Kouga, who had dashed to her side when she fell, smirked up at his rival. "So, you give up, huh?" A vicious backhand sent him flying as Inuyasha crouched beside the girl, a snarl contorting his features. "I _never_ said that, wolf! I accept, but on one condition." Kouga folded his arms in an attempt to look dignified whilst lying sprawled on the ground. 

"Go on then. What's the condition?"

"Kagome stays with your tribe, not just you. Make no mistake, I will tear your throat out if you do anything," he swallowed, "inappropriate with her. And after the two weeks are up, you give her back. No arguments." Kouga tilted his head to one side.

"Heh. That sounds like two conditions to me, but I'll let that slide. Consider it done."

Kagome gradually dragged her thoughts out of the fog that had clouded her mind and focused on the discussion above her. When the terms were brought up, she stiffened in disbelief. 'Hey! Don't I get a say in this?' One look at her hanyou and the wolf told her that they had made their minds up without her.

'Hmph! Apparently not.'

"Well, if you have conditions, then so do I, Inukkoro. You don't come near the mountain to find her – that goes for your friends, too. No stealing her back, or talking her into leaving early. If I so much as _smell_ you near my tribe, you can forget getting her back!" He grinned when Inuyasha began to growl loudly. "Or would you rather forget the deal and just keep on fighting now? I might just kill you this time, you know."

Inuyasha fought to restrain himself at the taunt, calming himself with an effort. "Fine," he bit out angrily, "we won't come near you. But if she gets hurt because of you, I'm coming for you. Understood?" Kouga just grinned.

"Of course! Well, my dear, shall we go?" He ran to Kagome's side and picked her up, only to be confronted by a very large boomerang being shaken in his face. Sango grabbed a hold of Kagome's arm and tried to haul her free of Kouga's grip. "Since Inuyasha has obviously lost his senses, I'll do what he should be doing. _Let go of her!_" she yelled, heaving with all her strength but to no avail. Miroku swung his shakujou out to block Kouga's path, and Kohaku fingered his sword in anticipation of yet another fight. Shippo just looked mad enough to chew him to bits. Kouga paused in his attempt to leave, and Kagome took full advantage of the opportunity.

"Inuyasha! Were you even going to ask me if I would do this? You males are all alike! Just think you can make decisions like this without even consulting anyone…it's disgusting! And you!" She whacked Kouga who had been chuckling at her tirade. "I thought I told you that I was not your woman! You can't just pick me up and carry me off like this! If you even think for one moment that I'm just going to sit here and – "

She was cut off when Kouga sighed and clapped a hand over her mouth. Too stunned to retaliate, she was whisked away by the wolf youkai before anyone knew what was happening. The astounded group was powerless to do anything but watch as the whirlwind that signified Kouga's path quickly faded into the distance. Then as one they turned to demand an explanation from their hanyou companion. It was a very disheartened Inuyasha that refused to meet their outraged gaze. 

"Don't talk to me," he snapped and bounded away into the forest.

"That _idiot_!" Shippo screeched, throwing his hands up in the air in disgust. Miroku twisted his lips in a wry smile. "Well, this has been a most interesting day, hasn't it?"

"Miroku!" *Thump*

He rubbed his head. "Well, it has!"

Sango refused to deign that comment with a reply. Inuyasha had some explaining to do.

* * *

Whoops – what a mess. What have I done?! So will Kagome just yell at him for two weeks, or will things get interesting? You'll have to read to find out! And review, of course. 

Shout outs from Ch 1: Back in the Game

Aamalie: Yep, re-reading Under Control would be a good idea. Glad you liked the first chapter. And yes, you need to finish Splintered Coral *grins* that was a good one!

Xelena: If you're confused about the missing rosary etc. better read the first story, Under Control. Enjoy!

Momentum: Yeah, who couldn't see the Inu/Kag/Kou thing coming? I don't mind Kouga myself, and personally I think he gets a raw deal in most fanfics. This one will nicen him up a bit, wait and see.

Jessica T: My most faithful fan *sigh* Yes, Kouga can be pretty awesome when he wants. People often write him up as a bit of a bastard, but that's probably just because he's Inu's rival and most people want Inu to win. This fic will turn the tables a bit, as promised. And yeah, the feud is pretty cool too. See you next time!

Sakura-kero227: Thanks, more chapters coming soon!

Murasaki Kitsune: Ah, you found it! It will be interesting, updates will take about a week at my current rate.

A/N: Only 6 reviews in a week?! Oi, people, I know you're out there! If you want me to email you when I update, give me your address in your review and I'll add you to the list. Toodles!


	3. Welcome Home?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of his friends, family, relatives or enemies. But the OC's are _mine_, please do not use them without my say-so.

* * *

****

Tempting Fate

Chapter 3: Welcome…Home?

"Kouga, put me down!" The arms around her merely tightened in reply. "Hey! I'm talking to you here!" He grinned down at her, never once slackening his pace.

"No, you're yelling at me. There's a difference."

"Why you – !"

Kagome spluttered ineffectually for a moment, then descended into a sulk. She could have 'stung' him with a jolt of her miko energy, but that would make him fall. And as he was carrying her at the time, it didn't seem like a good idea. Fuming, she resigned herself to being carted around until she had a chance to get away. 'After all, _I_ never agreed to this crazy deal!'

A few minutes later, she was startled to find that her captor had been talking to her without her noticing. Berating herself silently, she started paying attention.

" – must be thirsty after all that yelling you were doing. We'll stop at the river for a bit and then I'll take you home." Kagome reacted to the kind gesture before she could stop herself. "Thank you."

'Idiot! He doesn't deserve good manners! Now he's going to think that you're okay with all this! Ooh, just wait until he lets me down – I'll show him what I really think of his stupid swap…"

Kouga couldn't believe his luck. That the inukkoro had actually accepted his proposal was a miracle in itself, given the naturally possessive temperament of youkai in general. 'Then again, he was plenty possessive earlier on,' he reflected ruefully, glancing down at the dried blood on his arm. He was looking forward to washing that stuff off when they reached the river. When the scent of water finally reached his nose, he gave a sigh of relief and headed straight for it. He wasn't really surprised that Kagome darted away from him as soon as he put her down. 'I'll just have to get her to trust me later on, that's all. She'll see that I'm not that ba – YOW!'

The astonished wolf youkai made a very impressive leap into the air, coming down lightly on all fours. His eyes were flashing around nervously, looking for the source of the unexpected attack. With one arm he motioned for Kagome to come over to him so that he could guard her properly against this unknown menace. He was stunned when she refused. "Dammit, Kagome, there's no time to be shy now! Something is out here and we have to get away. Now come on!"

"Oh, you mean something like _this_?" To emphasise her point, she flung one arm out at him just as another shooting pain hit him. When he landed once more, he gaped at her.

"You did that?"

"Of course."

"How come it hurt so much?!"

"You don't know much, do you? It's miko energy – purifying energy. Of course it hurts youkai!" 

"Why did you use it on me?" he growled roughly. Her jaw fell open slightly in disbelief.

"You kidnapped me! Again! Why wouldn't I use it on you?" Kouga rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"So you can do that whenever you want?" She tossed her head proudly.

"Yes. So I suggest you take me back to Inuyasha right now, or I'll keep on doing it until you do!"

"I don't think so."

"WHAT?!"

"Look," he began. "Do you want the shards or not? If I take you back now, the deal is off and I won't hand them over. Would you rather that Inukkoro and I fought for them again? I might just kill him next time you know." Kagome started to look worried. "Of course, he could get lucky and kill me. Would you prefer that?"" She stepped back, stung.

"No! That is, I…" she faltered. Clenching her fists in frustration, she snapped, "I don't want anyone to get killed. What kind of a person do you think I am?" He smiled.

"Of course you don't want us to fight. After all, you always stopped the fights we had before. But I'm serious. If you insist on having me take you back, the shards stay with me. You really only have one choice – and that is to come with me and live with my tribe for two weeks," he stated arrogantly. "Then you'll see what it's really like to be my woman." She glared at him.

"I am NOT your woman!" He conveniently ignored this comment.

"So will you honour the agreement and come willingly?" She sighed.

"Yes." He grinned at her and stepped into the river to clean himself off. The scratches were already starting to heal, but that didn't mean that they were numb or anything. He couldn't stop himself from wincing as he scraped the dried mess off of his arm, jostling the injured limb slightly. Kagome glanced over at him, trying to act unconcerned. She knelt down to take a drink from the river – he noticed that she kept an eye on him all of the time. Finally she spoke again. "Does it hurt?"

"I've had worse," he shrugged. "But it doesn't exactly tickle. The inukkoro just got a lucky hit in, that's all." She sighed, but chose to ignore the typically self-confident remark.

"I'm sorry. I…" she trailed off uncertainly. "I didn't want that to happen." Her breath caught slightly when he looked up at her, his blue eyes glowing. He waded back to the shore, shaking the water off and picking her up again. "Thank you," he murmured gently. Kagome couldn't think of anything to say in reply. Suddenly she wasn't so sure that she would be able to keep disliking this guy for two weeks.

* * *

Inuyasha sat slumped against the trunk of a tree, fighting to catch his breath. He had run until he couldn't move any more, trying to outdistance himself from what had happened that day. The unthinkable had happened; he had let his Kagome leave with that annoying wimpy wolf. And why?

"I don't know why," he muttered despairingly. _'Bull,'_ that voice in his head piped up suddenly. _'You know exactly why.'_

"Argh! Shut up already! Leave me alone! You've caused enough trouble for one day!" he snarled, clutching his head in an effort to shut the voice out. True, it didn't work; how can you send yourself away after all? But it felt better to think he could get rid of it.

It all came down to the shards, in the end. Didn't it always? Everything they had done up to this point had been focused on finding all of the remaining Shikon shards. Each and every battle (not counting a few brief side trips to help some unfortunate villagers out) had been a step on the road to finally completing the Shikon no tama. He was painfully aware that in the past he had let his quest for the jewel override anything else around him.

Just look at that mess with Kikyou. At least she was at peace now.

But it didn't change the fact that he had killed youkai without number; and not a few humans at some point as well. He had come very close to getting himself killed more times than he could count, and had somehow managed to wriggle his way out of more than one situation. But this was the first time that he really wished he could kick himself in the head for his stupidity.

He had finally found someone who could love him wholeheartedly, someone who he could love in return, given a chance. She forgave his every mistake, came back to him when he treated her like dirt, and accepted his hanyou heritage without question. And what did he do? He sent her away with his greatest (and most infuriating) rival for her affection in return for two measly shards. 'Even Jaken would be disgusted with me,' he thought glumly. In his own defence, it had seemed like a good idea at the time. But then, wasn't that always the case? 

Okay, so he was willing to do just about anything for the Shikon shards. But for goodness' sake, 'just about anything' did _not_ include giving away his intended mate! That was just stupid – what had he been thinking?!

And now Kouga had her. Unless Naraku himself were to turn up right now, his life could not get a whole lot worse. Without him to look out for her, that wolf might just try…something he shouldn't. He might not want to let her come back! "I'll have his scrawny hide if he backs out of his part of this deal," he muttered angrily.

__

'What if she doesn't want to come back? What if she wants to stay there?'

"Oh, _hell_ no!' But then wasn't that part of the reason why he had agreed? Her eyes had looked – undecided. She had been curious about the wolf's idea…she hadn't immediately refused (loudly) like he had expected her to. She – his eyes grew wide as inspiration hit him – she had been waiting for _his_ reply! And he had just turned her over, seemingly without a second thought! The way that had to have looked to her… "I am such an IDIOT!!" he roared into the sky.

What would happen during the two weeks that she was gone? He was grimly aware that the wolf, despite the brief nature of his 'visits' was nothing but nice to Kagome. And him? 

__

'Sure, you've known her for two years – and for all but three weeks of that time you've been an absolute bastard. Face it dog-boy, you are in serious trouble.'

Inuyasha really wished that the voice (which seemed to take delight in torturing him) would just buzz off. 'Maybe having other people around would help.' He decided to go back to Kaede's village. As Kagome had sometimes said, "it's time to face the music".

* * *

In the absence of anything better to do, Shippo and Kohaku had resumed their 'sparring' while some curious villagers looked on. Sango and Miroku were seated side by side near their two companions, supposedly watching their progress. However, Miroku was all too aware that Sango was sitting as straight as a ramrod, her back stiff with anger. He sighed and laid one cautious hand on her shoulder.

"Sango?"

"I can't believe he let her go so easily," she gritted out at him. Miroku looked askance at her.

"I'm not sure he would say that it was _easy_ – "

"He should have fought harder, not just given in!" she burst out angrily, throwing his hand off in a show of temper. "How dare he accept such an awful suggestion! And now poor Kagome-chan is stuck with a pack of wolves for two weeks, just so he can get _his_ precious _shards_." Miroku did the only sensible thing that a man could do at such a time.

He agreed.

"I know, it was unfair of him to make such an agreement without Kagome-sama's consent. And it was foolish of him to treat her affection for him so carelessly." 'And it's two weeks that we could better use looking for Naraku again,' he thought morosely. He glared at his cursed hand, annoyed at the inevitable delay that Kagome's unexpected trip would cause. "But Kagome-sama has always been very forgiving of him in the past – perhaps she will let him off easy this time as well."

"If she does, I'll…I'll…I don't know what I'll do, but it won't be nice!" Sango snapped. Miroku just let out a chuckle and slipped his arm snugly around her waist. To his everlasting delight, she settled herself more comfortably in his grip and stayed there. He felt the irritation bleed out of her as she calmed down, sighing with satisfaction when her head fell to rest against his shoulder. 

The couple sat like this for quite a while until the sound of rustling leaves caught the houshi's attention. Glancing up at the cause of the interruption, he bit back a curse. 'Now she'll get angry again…' A very subdued Inuyasha was coming towards them from the forest. They watched him as he walked across the clearing, not saying a word until he was beside them. An uncomfortable silence fell on the group, dragging on as nobody said anything. Finally, Sango spoke. 

"If you're looking for some kind of welcome, you're out of luck. Be thankful we're letting you get this close." Miroku winced imperceptibly – an ice cold Sango was even worse than a raging one. She was glaring daggers at the hanyou for letting her friend be taken away like that. It didn't escape his attention that Inuyasha made no attempt to defend himself. Most unusual. He was about to speak up when a shrill screech had him reaching for his ears in protest. 'Owww…'

"Inuyasha! You moron! How could you do that, dog-breath?!" A transformed Shippo bit down on Inuyasha's ear with a vengeance. Miroku's concern rose a notch when he didn't even reach up to hit the pink, floating motormouth. 'He doesn't seem to care about anything – he's just taking it like it doesn't matter!' Kohaku arrived in a rush, looking wildly around him. His eyes fell on the sight of the kitsune child gnawing at the hanyou and sighed. "Sorry – I couldn't catch him in time. He just started yelling and ran right over here before I knew what was going on."

Inuyasha didn't even look up. "It's okay, kid, it's not like he can actually hurt me or anything…"

This quiet, melancholy Inuyasha was beginning to get on Miroku's nerves. It wasn't that the hanyou didn't deserve to be upset – he did, and he brought it on himself! But this was beyond ridiculous. Sango refused to even look in his direction any more, and Shippo was generally making a nuisance of himself. His comments carried on and on until Kaede called them in for dinner. The unusually quiet group of shard hunters endured the meal valiantly, but it was obvious that Inuyasha wasn't going to start talking anytime soon. It was up to them to break the ice.

"Do you think the wolf youkai will honour his word, Inuyasha?" Kaede asked carefully. For the first time that evening Inuyasha raised his eyes to face his friends directly. He pointed his gaze at Kaede and answered, "I don't know. But if he doesn't, he'll get to find out what the afterlife is like." Sango looked like she might like to say something at that, but Shippo beat her to it.

"Oh, I don't know – I think he could beat you easily. Then _you'd _find out what the afterlife is like, wouldn't you?" Everyone looked at him, aghast. From practically hero-worshipping the hanyou, to this ridicule? 'How the mighty have fallen,' mused Miroku sadly. Inuyasha, for his part, seemed to have taken the comment somewhat to heart. He glared straight at the kitsune cub and growled.

"What did you say?" 

"I think he could beat you," Shippo stated slowly, crossing his arms in a huff. "You're so weak, he could slice you to bits before you even knew he was there!" Inuyasha suddenly lunged at him, cursing when his tormentor dashed away to the other side of the hut to safety. "Ha! You missed! Why would Kagome want such a weak protector anyway?" He dodged another attempted strike from his enraged victim, opening his mouth to issue another taunt. However, all that came out were indignant squawks as Kohaku wrapped a hand around his mouth and picked him up, striding towards the door. Apparently the boy felt that such blatant opposition was not helping the situation any. Once he had disappeared with his squirming bundle tucked under his arm, the adults sat in silence for a few moments.

"I don't suppose you would care to explain what happened today, Inuyasha?" The hanyou groaned.

"Not really, no. But you're not going to leave me alone until I do, are you?" As one the group shook their heads at him. He sighed. "Feh. Alright, then – here's what happened…"

Kohaku shook his head at the shouting that was coming from the hut some time later. Shippo just glared at him from where he was tied up in the chain from the boy's blade. Petting Kirara (who had wandered away to relative safety once the explanations got a bit heated) he murmured, "I don't know if I'll ever understand what those people do." Kirara just looked at him and purred.

* * *

As they made their way over the last rise, Kouga grinned at Kagome in anticipation. "Well, Kagome, do you recognise this place?" She looked around her, squinting in the falling dusk.

"I think so. Didn't we fight the gokurakuchou up there?" She pointed up at the cliff. He nodded. 

"Yes, that was the place. Now look over to your left." Kagome did as she was told and gasped. Apparently they were still a short distance from the tribe, and the glow of various fires shone brightly in the growing darkness. It was a very homely sight, and not exactly what she had expected. In fact, the scene could definitely be called 'beautiful'. 

"Welcome home, Kagome," Kouga murmured. She didn't have the heart to tell him off for his statement right then, so she let it slide. She would remember it later, she told herself. Kouga set off once more at a run, bearing her quickly to the mouth of the system of caves that his tribe inhabited. Once they had reached the light, he let her slide off. Curious stares met their arrival. Kagome stood rather awkwardly for a few moments before hearing some very familiar voices.

"Kagome-nee-chan! You came?"

"Onee-chan!" She giggled.

"Hakkaku! Ginta! How are you? It's so unusual not to see you trying to catch up to Speedy Gonzales here!" They looked a little confused at this remark, but chose to ignore it for fear of looking silly in front of their beloved 'onee-chan'. They were trying to decide on something (smart) to say when Kouga stepped up to stand beside her. "Kagome will be staying with us for a while, so make her feel welcome, all of you. She is my special guest and is to be treated accordingly." Kagome couldn't help but gape a little at this short speech. In all his appearances before, he had never sounded quite so, well, _in-charge_. She decided that giving orders suited him much better than yelling insults. 

Kouga motioned for her to sit by the fire and was about to join her when a harried-looking youkai raced up to him, skidding to a stop in a cloud of dust. At the whispered message that the newcomer gave him, Kouga frowned and nodded. "Kagome, I am sorry but something needs my attention. Will you be alright here until I get back?" Slightly taken aback, she nodded. "Good. Mizumi?" he called. A short distance away a young female youkai looked up. "Look after Kagome for me. I'll be back soon." With that he quickly made his way out of the den and into the night. 'Heh. He's always leaving me with someone else so they'll look after me,' she thought amusedly. As she watched the wolf called Mizumi come over to her, her eyes widened in sudden horror. 'Gah! What am I doing? I'm actually _liking_ this? No! That's not what's supposed to happen! I'm supposed to be mad at Kouga, and I can't wait to get back home. Yes, that's what I should be doing.' 

Mizumi walked over to the new female curiously. What was she doing with Kouga anyway? She was a human! Well, she looked friendly enough, if a little unsure of herself at the moment. She plonked herself down on the ground next to the girl and beamed. "Hiya! My name's Mizumi, and you're Kagome, aren't you? How long are you staying here? In a little bit I'll introduce you to the other females of the tribe, but first we'll just sit here for a while. So where do you come from?"

Kagome blinked at the sudden barrage of questions, then grinned. 'This is just like being back home with my friends! They never shut up either.' She was about to answer when Ginta interrupted, looking slightly horrified. "Mizumi! You should be more respectful – Kagome-nee-chan is Kouga's woman! Treat her as you would treat the alpha female, because that is what she will be one day." He nodded as he spoke, trying to convey the importance of what he was saying. Kagome rolled her eyes. "I am not his woman! Would you _please_ get that settled before you do anything else?" Ginta just looked confused and shuffled away, with a last 'be respectful!' thrown in. Mizumi on the other hand looked amused at the whole situation. "Ha. If you're Kouga's woman he shouldn't be running off so fast as soon as you get here. That's just rude!" 

Kagome had no choice but to agree with that. It looked as though the next two weeks were going to be very interesting, if Mizumi's attitude was going to go by. This might just be fun after all!

* * *

Well, things are getting interesting! And Mizumi will keep it that way – I love that wolf, and you will too. Is Kagome liking her impromptu stay a little too much? Hmm. 

Next Chapter: New Possibilities

Reviewer replies from Chapter 2: A Hard Bargain

Aamalie: Kouga with a rosary? Lol! That would be an idea, wouldn't it? Sorry, not this time. 

HMPrune: Yeah, from Inu's point of view this ain't so hot, but wait and see. *smiles mysteriously* Oh, yes, wait and see. I'm glad I have your attention.

Lady Tiger Lily: I like your name! Anyway, things may get interesting, but if you read my other fics there is a definite I/K trend that should give you a hint. Ahem. Glad you like it!

Murasaki Kitsune: Hey, don't blame me, blame Sango! She's the one who hits him so often. And if you think Inuyasha's got it bad now, just wait until later! *rubs hands together* Inu-torture! Mmm.

Momentum: Seeing Kouga in a different light is what this is all about. And things are just getting started – but he's still the arrogant, slightly self-absorbed nut we all know still. Wouldn't be Kouga if he wasn't, would he?

Fairyangel24: Thank you! *curtsies*

Chibi: Ah, you found Under Control on the fansite? Thanks for reading mine, there're so many to choose from there! Hope you keep reading…even if it's not mainly S/M this time…

Akaro: I can't say I agree with you about Kagome…oh well. Yes, it's I/K – but that's all I'll say about it for now.

Jessica T It's Me: Hello again! Such nice long reviews…bliss! (Take the hint guys, we like long reviews!) I'm glad you like the idea, I love it! I am sooo going to mess with Inuyasha's head, it's not funny. And of course, Kagome and Kouga will be trying to work things out on his side – hoo boy.

Darkinuyasha: I will!

Stripe: 'Something bad'? Oooh….Nyah, there's not much you can do to me, I'm all the way in Australia! Oh, wait – don't fry my computer…

ShadowHeart: (from ch 1) Glad you like the beginning – Kouga has a HUGE part in this…

ShadowHeart: Funny or depressing? Hmm. Would you go for a combination of both? More interesting than Under Control? Whoa. And it will be longer! I have the outline right here. *waves pieces of paper around* And no, you can't look! That's cheating. I like I/K as well, check out the big line of capital letters at the start of chapter 1. Bye!

Don't forget, all reviews get replies, and leave your email address if you want to be told when new chapters are up on the site. Bye for now!


	4. New Possibilities

Hey minna! Sorry about the slight delay – I know I said a week between updates, but this time I'm a few days behind schedule. Grr. Stupid things like work, band rehearsals, performances, flat tires – what a week. But…I'm here now! Aren't you happy?

Disclaimer: I dare you to sue me. You'll get maybe two dollars. Really. But just in case, I don't own Inuyasha. (I do own Mizumi, though. She's _mine_!)

* * *

****

Tempting Fate

Chapter 4: New Possibilities

"Kagome!" The raven-haired girl looked up to see a beaming Kouga racing towards her. Sighing inwardly, she braced herself for what she knew was coming. True to expectations, the wolf youkai skidded to a stop in front of her, raising an immense cloud of dust. He didn't seem to notice as he engulfed both of her hands in his own. Coughing slightly, she greeted him.

"H-hello Kouga-kun."

He ducked his head to peek under her bangs and look directly into her eyes. "It's been three days – are you ready to stay here as my woman yet?" Kagome determinedly ignored the muffled laughter coming from nearby. 

"No."

"Oh." Undaunted, he gave her hands a quick squeeze. "I'll see you a little later, then." He bounded away once more, leaving Kagome standing alone. She turned to Mizumi, whose shoulders were shaking uncontrollably. Narrowing her eyes in mock annoyance, Kagome folded her arms huffily. "Oh, cut it out." Mizumi's answer was a soft guffaw. "Oh for crying out loud – fine, let it out. You know you want to."

Mizumi tried, she really did. But the pressure was just too much. "Bwa ha ha haaa ha ha! Oh – oh…" She gulped for air, then burst into uproarious laughter all over again at the look on Kagome's face. "Ha haa ha! Oh, man, I can't believe he does that every day! Just count yourself lucky that nobody else is usually around – you'd never hear the end of it." She rolled into a sitting position, wiping tears of mirth from her face as she did. Kagome, on the other hand, just looked confused.

"What do you mean, 'I' would never hear the end of it? It's Kouga-kun who looks silly from all of this." She widened her eyes as Mizumi shook her head gently. 

"No, Kagome, you've got it backwards. The other females in the tribe are getting quite offended that you will not take the wolf prince as a mate." At Kagome's disbelieving look, she continued. "Think about it…he's pretty much the best the tribe has to offer, and you're turning it down. They're feeling snubbed, for lack of a better word. Upset on his behalf." Kagome seemed to think on this information for a few minutes while Mizumi idly broke a stick into smaller pieces for no particular reason. At a rather gusty sigh from her new friend, she looked up. "I can't just say 'yes' to Kouga-kun, Mizumi-chan. I love Inuyasha more than I could ever love him, just like I told you." Mizumi suppressed a low growl in her throat before the girl could hear it. Oh yes, she had told the wolf about her precious Inuyasha – and away from the forgiving light of Kagome's memories, the hanyou sounded like a rude, arrogant, pushy and selfish ingrate. Kagome's hesitant voice broke the train of her rather uncharitable thoughts.

"Ne, Mizumi-chan, I was wondering…about the females in the tribe. I thought Kouga-kun led a pack of males, not a huge group like this." Mizumi just smiled.

"When you first met him (hey, I know, he kidnapped you – don't get yourself in a twist!), yes, Kouga led his pack and that was it. But no pack lasts very long without females…right, Kagome?" She grinned as Kagome began blushing. "Ah, I see you understand. Well, Kouga knew that too, so he came and found our group of females to take back to his pack as mates. So, we now have a tribe, and Kouga is our leader. Simple!" Kagome fought the blush back down to reasonable levels. Then, a thought occurred to her that had her blushing all over again. "If you were brought back to be mates, then who is your mate?" Truthfully, Kagome was slightly appalled that she hadn't thought to ask Mizumi this before. Mizumi's cheerful face had creased in an uncharacteristic frown. "I don't have a mate. There are more females now than there are males in our tribe; you might say that Kouga got a little greedy, bit off more than he could chew. Well, when the mates were chosen, I got set aside."

"Why?" Mizumi bounced to her feet, grin back in place.

"You can't guess? It's because I talk too much!" Kagome gave a sympathetic smile and stood up as well. "C'mon, Kagome, we'd better get this fruit we were supposed to collect back to the other females. Atsuko-sama will have our hides if we forget!" The mention of the formidable older female was enough to get Kagome moving. She picked up her sack and began walking back to the caves. Mizumi followed, deep in thought.

'I like you, human girl. I can see why Kouga does, too. That Inuyasha character sounds like bad news to me. You'll see – I'll make you like it so much here that you won't want to leave at the end of two weeks. But,' she grimaced, unseen by her friend, 'Kouga definitely needs a hint or two about what he's supposed to be doing! I swear, that guy has no brains when it comes to women!'

* * *

Not much could be said of Inuyasha at that point. Sulking out in the forest was good for a time, but it got boring pretty quickly. Coming back hadn't been a great idea either – his ears were still ringing from the yells a few nights ago. Of course, it didn't help that all of the condemnations that the group had thrown at him were ones that he was directing at himself anyway. An attack from two sides. Lovely.

Shippo's attitude in particular really had him stumped. Since that unfortunate incident where the kitsune had called him weak (had said that _Kouga_ could beat him!!) the kid had barely said one word to him. Instead he had busied himself in helping out while the villagers rebuilt their homes in the wake of Naraku's attack. He himself had tried to lend a hand, but a few things were going against him. For one, he knew nothing of building houses; and two, Shippo made it very clear that he wasn't welcome. Ordinarily the little youkai's anger wouldn't have fazed him – he would have simply smacked the brat on the head and gone on with what he was doing. But this time the insults cut deep and he didn't want to sit around and take it.

Silently fuming, he had taken refuge in Kaede's empty hut. All of the usual occupants were out at the moment. Miroku and Sango were in the village, helping where needed. Kaede was attending people who had been injured in the attack and the boys were assisting the builders. Typically he had no idea where Kirara was. Probably with Sango, he mused. And Kagome – 

He caught himself painfully at that thought. Kagome was with Kouga. _With Kouga_. Ugh.

Inuyasha settled himself in a corner of the hut and simply sat there. He raised his head to see what was going on when Kaede returned from her duties, but said nothing. When he heard the boys approaching, he pretended to be asleep. Kohaku paused beside him for an instant upon entering the hut, as though suspicious of the hanyou's 'sleep', but Shippo just barrelled straight on past, making a beeline for Kaede and the promise of food. Inuyasha's ear twitched when his sensitive hearing picked up on a slight commotion in the village, but he dismissed it as unimportant.

* * *

"Look out below!" someone yelled. Sango didn't stop to ask questions, she just dove to her left. Miroku, on the other hand, was not so lucky. Right now he was sitting on the ground, dazedly rubbing his much-abused head where the falling hammer had landed. A villager quickly scrambled from his perch on the roof, grabbing up the offending object and apologising profusely. "Ah, I am so sorry, houshi-sama, it slipped! Truly, I did not intend to hit you. Are you alright, houshi-sama?" The poor man was beside himself, trying to bow and make sure Miroku was okay at the same time. 

Much to Sango's annoyance, the apparently guilt-ridden village carpenter was not the only one who had noticed Miroku's mishap. A few concerned (and unnecessarily pretty, in Sango's opinion) girls had flocked to help the victim of the wayward hammer when he had fallen on the ground. Having conveniently cut her off from the houshi, they braced him up, one of them laying a hand on his head to check for any wounds. At this sight, Sango's fingers itched for the feel of her Hiraikotsu in her hands. 'One good throw and they'd be running for their little lives,' the warrior thought grimly. Abruptly she shook herself, banishing such ridiculous thoughts from her mind. 'Get a hold of yourself, Sango,' she told herself firmly, 'they haven't done anything yet.' She waited for Miroku's reaction to the situation he was in.

Miroku was perplexed. He was seeing stars, and it wasn't even dark! He opened his eyes, trying to get his bearings – then shut them tightly as the world spun nauseatingly around him. 'Ugh, not good. Feels like I got clobbered by Hiraikotsu or something.' Cautiously he cracked one eye open to try and look again. To his relief, this time his surroundings had decided to stay still. Now they were just fuzzy. "Houshi-sama!" Now where had that voice come from? It sounded slightly familiar…

"Houshi-sama! Houshi-sama, are you alright?" Hn, more than one voice now. Interesting. "Houshi-sama, your head!" Yeah, it hurts. What else is new? He sighed at the feel of a cool, soft hand on his brow. 'That's nice…' As the world slowly came into focus, he couldn't help but notice that his helpers all seemed to be female – and young and pretty at that. 'Ah, this must be heaven.' Suddenly he stiffened, bringing cries of protest from his new _friends_. 'Can't be heaven – Sango's not here.' Uh-oh. That meant…

"Er, ladies, please! I'm perfectly well, thank you for your help. Now, I really must be going!" He hurriedly shooed the girls away, flapping his hands at them to make them move. One quick check confirmed his fears – his dear Sango looked ready to explode. He struggled to his feet and tried to get to her, only to have his way blocked by the still-apologising man with the hammer. After a quick battle of pleasantries (had that guy really offered him a _chicken_ as compensation?!) he finally made it back to Sango's side. "Um…hello?"

No reply. 

"Wow, I never realised that rebuilding a few houses could be so dangerous! We will have to be more cautious when we are walking through the village, ne?" Silence. Okay, that wasn't working – new tactic. "I am glad you are alright, Sango." That got a reaction.

"Me? What are you talking about?"

"Why, that hammer could just as easily have hit you rather than me, Sango! If anything had happened to you, I would never have forgiven myself!" he declared, playing his role to the hilt. "I swear, I will protect you from evil woodworking tools in the future, my love! Ah, look out! A saw! Run, Sango, run!" He pushed her into a jog, 'guarding' her from the 'saw'. Finally, she couldn't take it any more. Sango grabbed his arm and dragged the clown off towards Kaede's hut. Once they were there, she held him by the shoulders, shaking her head at his antics. "Idiot," she muttered, then started laughing softly. All seemed to be forgiven (not that he had done anything to be forgiven for, he reminded himself sharply), and he was about to take advantage of Sango's nearness when – 

"Ah! Hold it still, Shippo, don't let it escape!"

"I'm trying, Kaede, but it won't stop flapping!"

"Would catching it in a net help?" A faint whoosh was heard, followed by laughter and much cursing.

"Hee! You caught him, Kohaku! But I think it was the wrong 'him'!" 

"I'm gonna skin you, you little runt!"

"Kitsune-bi!"

"OWWW!"

Miroku and Sango raced to the doorway of the hut, staring at the sight that met their eyes. Kaede was standing in a corner, trying to catch her breath. Shippo was bouncing with…excitement?…in another corner. Kohaku was standing in the middle of the room, a net still in his hands. And in the net was Inuyasha, his face red with fury. And did he look…singed? "Kaede-sama, what in the world is going on?"

"I might – well ask – you that," the old woman puffed tiredly. Miroku peered around, then scratched his head in bemusement. White feathers everywhere… "It was – delivered to you – after all." 

"Huh. I don't believe it – the old fool actually gave me a chicken!"

* * *

Kagura looked at the figure before her with hooded eyes and silently cursed her decision to come foraging in this corner of the woods. As soon as she had come close to his hiding spot, Naraku had sensed her and called his servant to him. He was weak – undeniably so – but the magic in him still pulsed strongly. The hanyou was recovering.

When the human miko, Kagome, had attacked her master, she had been powerless to do anything but make a run for it. The purifying power from that blast would have killed her if she had stayed in the castle. After Naraku's escape, she hadn't known where he was. She had tasted freedom for a few weeks, going wherever she wanted to – but that was done with now. He had her again.

"I must get new Shikon shards," he rasped at her. Annoyed, she shook herself to attention and thought about the problem. "The wolf prince has two – " 

"I know that," he intoned coldly. That voice still had the power to send shivers down her spine. "Search out the tribe's hiding place, but don't attack it. Come back and tell me where the wolf is, and we will prepare." He turned from her, obviously dismissing her. She stormed out of the shelter, gritting her teeth in anger. 'Why, oh why couldn't he have stayed gone?'

* * *

Kouga walked over to where Kagome was sitting in the firelight, Mizumi's words from earlier still ringing in his ears. She had caught him by himself and given him something of a talking to.

__

"If you're going to win Kagome, Kouga, you're going to have to put a little more effort into it! First, don't just leave her here with the tribe – she'll think you're ignoring her."

"Kagome?" He caught his breath as Kagome turned to face him. With her hair shining in the light just so…she really was stunning. "Are you doing anything right now?" She glanced at the floor, then looked back up at him.

"No, not really. Did you want something, Kouga-kun?"

"Yes, actually. I wanted to show you something, if you would let me. Will you come with me – er, please?" 

__

"Secondly, learn to use some manners!"

Kagome smiled at him, setting his heart thumping. He grinned when she seemed to be waiting for him to pick her up and start running to wherever it was he wanted to go. "No, Kagome, I think it would be nice if we walked tonight. Do you mind?"

__

"Thirdly, stop racing around all the time! If you run everywhere with her, she won't be able to see what's going on. And you simply look like you're in a hurry, which is just plain weird."

"Ah…sure. Walking is good." Mildly stunned, Kagome watched as he extended his hand towards her, obviously expecting her to take it. Feeling the eyes of the tribe on her, she saw no option but to slip her hand into his, allowing him to tug her along. Out of the corner of her eye she glimpsed Mizumi beaming at her, giving her the 'thumbs-up' signal that Kagome had taught her earlier. Kagome blushed and looked straight ahead, trying not to be so aware of Kouga's presence beside her as they walked.

Kouga led her to the rise that they had passed over a few days ago, just before he brought her to his tribe. It was a view that he loved, and he had decided that this was the best way to start showing Kagome that he was better than the inukkoro. Mizumi's voice sounded in his head once more.

__

"Don't talk all the time. Get used to being around her for more than a few minutes. Show her who you are when you're not fighting with her friends!"

The moon hung above them in the sky, casting a silvery glow over the mountain on which they stood. Kagome's face looked pale in this light, he noticed, but her blue eyes seemed to shine. Turning to face the way they had come, he laid one hand on her shoulder and gestured at the scenery. From this distance the fires of his tribe were clearly visible, creating a warm contrast from the darkness around them. "This is what I wanted you to see." Kagome shifted uncertainly on her feet.

"But Kouga-kun, I've seen this already."

"No, not quite, Kagome. You've seen it, but without knowing what it means. From here," he pointed, "to here is the territory of my tribe. This is the place where there are lives to be lived, games to be played, mates to be claimed – " he looked at her, "families to be raised." The pair stood for a few moments in silence, just looking. When he started speaking again, she looked up at him without hesitation. "This is where everything that is dear to me can be found. Including you, Kagome." 

He had startled her. Regretfully he watched as she took a step back from him, recovering her lost distance from her captor. "This could all be yours if you wished, Kagome. This is what I'm offering you. This," he swung one arm around in a sweeping motion, "is who I am, what I do. I protect the ones who live here, I live alongside them, I watch them grow. It's all I want for you, too."

The silence that fell was uncomfortable at first, but then the discomfort seemed to disappear. Kouga was enjoying just being able to look at Kagome when he wasn't fighting at the time. Kagome, on the other hand, was feverishly repeating one word over and over in her head.

'Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha…'

She mustn't forget Inuyasha. She loved him! But – this was a side to Kouga that she hadn't seen before. And she had to admit…she liked it. Perhaps a little too much…

A warm current of air broke her desperate concentration. Glancing upwards, she caught sight of a blurred white shape in the sky, too low to be a cloud. Kouga, too, looked at what had stolen her attention, but was unable to make out the shape. "What was that?" she asked softly.

"I don't know," he answered equally quietly. "But it definitely wasn't a bird. Perhaps we should be getting back to the caves." He reached out once more for her hand and was pleasantly surprised when she took his own in her soft grip. When they got back he led her to her sleeping quarters and bade her goodnight before going to his own den. 

Mizumi looked over from where she was lying under her sleeping furs and grinned at Kagome. "Nice night?"

"Mmm," was the absent-minded reply. Mizumi stifled a chuckle as her friend stumbled into bed and fell asleep within moments. 'Yup. Nice night – well done, Kouga.'

* * *

Kagura sped back to Naraku's hiding place, her mind still going over what she had seen. She had found the wolf prince, yes – and the girl who had the remaining Shikon shards in her possession. 

All of the shards were in one place. Naraku was going to love this.

* * *

Uh-oh. That's really all I can say. I think the only happy one around here is that chicken. (It escaped, by the way - couldn't kill a defenceless chicken - but it might be back!) Update in about a week, give or take a day or so.

Next Chapter: Sneak Attack.

Reviewer replies from Chapter 3: Welcome…Home?

ShadowHeart: Hmm, I try not to go too far towards either straight comedy or straight angst. Otherwise it gets too heavy. Mizumi is my very own, first ever OC and doesn't appear in the series. But I love her.

Lady Tiger Lily: I read your stories, very nice. That whole habit of him leaving her alone is something I'm trying to cure him of *grin*.

Stripe: 0.0 Really? Now that is a compliment. But somehow I don't think Rumiko Takahashi will pick up my idea. Too bad, I guess.

Momentum: I liked that ice cold/raging Sango comment too. Came up with that one on the spot, I was very impressed with myself! But then I swear sometimes this story is writing itself…gah!

MoonAngelOrb16: On the edge of your computer chair? Well, just don't fall off! (Like I do…eep!)

Murasaki Kitsune: Me, write a fic without M/S fluff? You have got to be kidding.

The Mosy Holy Mango: Heh, cool screen name. Thanks for the 'dudes', made me laugh. Sorry about the vocabulary thing. I just have to confess – I belong to the manga fandom, not the anime. Have never seen it, actually. That's why I use the Japanese terms. To tell the truth, I clear forgot what the gokurakuchou were in English! Thanks for the tip.

FairyAngel24: … ?

Aamalie: No Ayame in this fic. Sorry to her fans, but it ain't gonna happen. I go by the manga, and I have yet to see her in it. So, no. Don't really know her character, so I won't write her – otherwise I'll write her OOC. No thank you. As to the females question, well, this chapter answered it. You gave me the idea! Thanks, really. How's Splintered Coral going?

Lyrlythe: Nice name, very pretty! And thank you for putting me on your favourites! *hugs* Yay! My updates take about a week, not years – you exaggerated, feh. But you're right, it does feel like years (or at least a few months) when you're waiting for a fic to be updated…. -_-*

Akaro: Yeah, I made Mizumi up myself. Glad you like her, she's already making things interesting.

Jessica T It's Me!!!: Yep, saved the best review for last. Mwa ha ha ha! So, you don't know if you want Kouga or Inuyasha to win? Hee, that was the whole idea! Glad it's working. I just can't see Kouga as the villain in my stories – it doesn't really fit. This is much better. Ah, Shippo – yes, they all have to grow up some day. And the M/S fluff helps break the tension – thank goodness, or I'd go mad writing all this heavy stuff. Phew! Next Chapter soon!

Re: the mailing list. I have a list – if I update, I email the people who really wanna know when my chapters are up. If you want to be on it, let me know. And if you leave a really nice review, I'll put you on it anyway, you have been warned ^_^.


	5. Sneak Attack

A/N: Hi everyone! It's been a while, hasn't it? What can I say, Christmas shopping takes up heaps of time! And most of you are freezing cold while I'm melting into a puddle…gotta love these Australian summers…my kingdom for an air conditioner!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing, I tell you!

* * *

****

Tempting Fate

Chapter 5: Sneak Attack

Naraku sat in the centre of the cave, his eyes closed in intense concentration. Invisible waves of power pulsed out of him as he directed his strength towards his goal.

Kagura, despite her dislike of the thing she was forced to call 'master', could not help but be impressed. His recovery had been amazingly swift – he was nearly back to his full strength. 

Naraku, deep in his trance, thought of only two things; the Shikon no tama, and the ones who carried it…

* * *

Shippo, as seemed to be the norm these days, was grumbling. About what, Kohaku couldn't be sure; but chances were very good that it had something to do with a certain silver-haired someone. He paused for a moment when the grumbling stopped. Unfortunately it started right up again, but a little louder this time. Kohaku stifled a laugh at the words that drifted back to him over the breeze. "Stupid chicken…"

Due to the untimely escape of Miroku's 'gift' yesterday, the boys had been sent out to hunt for some meat. Dinner last night had been depressingly vegetarian – Inuyasha had refused to even taste the stuff. Kohaku couldn't really blame him…the bland concoction hadn't really been to anyone's liking. And so it was that after a somewhat rushed breakfast, Shippo and Kohaku had headed out into Inuyasha's forest to replace the missing chicken with something more substantial. Kohaku sighed as his stomach growled, reminding him of his need for food. 'As Shippo said, 'stupid chicken'…'

That feather-brained fowl nearly got him killed. He still couldn't believe that he'd netted Inuyasha like that!

The boys had been hunting for nearly three hours. A quick check confirmed his suspicions – the noise Shippo was making had scared off any good game. He stopped walking and cupped his hands around his mouth. "Hey Shippo! Stop for a bit – I'm tired!" Shippo turned, then made his way back to his 'weary' (and _hungry_) companion. His grumbling began yet again. 

"Weak human, tired so easily…" Kohaku had to stop himself from grinning. 

'If only he knew how much he sounds like Inuyasha right now.' The boy studiously kept his thoughts to himself. At this point in time, comparing his kitsune friend to the inuhanyou would probably get him a good serve of "Kitsune-bi!" Kohaku had no desire to be cooked, and so he kept quiet. Still, his train of thought just wouldn't behave itself today. "Where do you suppose Inuyasha-sama is?" The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. Slightly horrified, he glanced cautiously at Shippo. To his surprise, the expected anger was nowhere to be seen. The kitsune merely shrugged. "I don't know – probably out looking for shards, like always." Kohaku scratched his head at that.

"But I thought Kagome-sama had all of the shards except for the ones the wolf youkai has?" Shippo simply plopped down on the ground beside him. 

"Then I have no idea. Why do you want to know, anyway?"

"Er – well, I thought, seeing as you're so mad at him, that you'd want to keep out of his way for a while. So, if we knew where he was, we could avoid him. You see?" To his bemusement, Shippo huffed a little, shifted around on the ground uncomfortably, then sprang to his feet and began pacing.

"Really…I'm not _that_ mad at him." Kohaku's jaw dropped. 

"I could have sworn you hated him, the way you've been acting!" Shippo frowned.

"Really?" At the boy's nod, he grimaced. "Huh. Didn't know that was what it seemed like. True, I'm mad at him, _really_ mad that he let Kagome be taken away – but I don't hate him." He stopped pacing and seemed to think for a minute. "Do you suppose Inuyasha knows that I don't hate him?"

"Umm…no."

"Oh." A look of concern crossed the kitsune's face, then vanished as he picked up a welcome scent. "Deer! C'mon, hunter-boy, let's go!" Deer meat…Kohaku's stomach rumbled in anticipation.

Dinner would be good that night.

* * *

Inuyasha perched on the branch of the tree he was hiding in and peered through the leaves at the village just beyond. He hadn't been able to stay any longer in Kaede's village for a number of reasons. One, no one there was particularly _happy_ with him at the moment and two, everything there reminded him sharply of Kagome. Unable to take it any more, he had raced off into the forest and simply kept running. By the time he began to tire he had reached a neighbouring settlement some distance from where he had started.

He told himself that it was sheer coincidence that this village was much closer to Kouga's tribe. 'Of course.'

The word 'Shikon' shook him out of the reverie that he had inadvertently fallen into. Among other things, this village had been useful to him in the past for gathering shard rumours. It helped that most of these villagers were shameless gossips. He trained one ear on the group of people standing around and listened.

"You know those Shikon shards?"

"Yes, the ones that increase a youkai's strength?"

"That's them. I think I saw a youkai with a shard in it just the other day!"

'Huh?' Inuyasha thought in alarm. 'Kagome said that we had them all except for – '

"A wolf that moved even faster than the wind itself!" the villager rambled on. Inuyasha scowled and left noiselessly, leaving the humans to their inane babble.

'Kouga again!' he thought darkly. 'I am _so_ sick of hearing about that wimpy wolf!' Lost in his gloomy musings, he kept wandering in no particular direction. All of a sudden he realised that his feet had taken him much closer to Kouga's position than he had originally thought. His immediate instinct was flight. 'If that wolf somehow finds out that I'm this close, he'll try and stop Kagome from coming back!' was his first panicked thought. True, he would have loved to try and sneak closer and catch a glimpse of Kagome if possible, but the risk of losing her was too great. With that in mind he turned to leave, but then a terrifyingly familiar stench reached his senses. "Naraku?!"

Inuyasha was torn. On the one hand he wanted nothing more than to rush forward and start fighting. However, past experience told him that such a reckless course of action would only result in him spending time recovering in Kaede's hut. There was no way around it – he needed the others for this. He simply had to hope that Kouga's tribe would manage to keep Kagome out of this. Sending out a silent plea to anyone who was listening to keep his love safe, he tore off in the direction of Kaede's village.

* * *

Hunger had forced the workers to call a halt to the building effort, allowing Miroku to partake of his favourite activity – Sango-watching. The boys had returned from their successful hunt with a good-sized deer, and Sango had been helping Kaede prepare the meat for that evening's meal. Earlier the houshi had been clambering about on rooftops with the other men (being understandably cautious of hammers all the while) and generally helping out. But now, seeing as how all of the builders were resting, he had the opportunity to simply sit and gaze at her while trying not to be too obvious about it. He hid a grin with one hand as Sango looked up at him, startled, and started blushing lightly. 'Whoops, she caught me. But then, she shouldn't complain, ne? After all, I am looking at _her_ and not the other women of the village…'

'He's doing it again,' Sango groaned inwardly as she went about salting the meat. 'Looking, looking, always _looking_! Doesn't he have anything better to do?' She glanced over at Kaede to see if she had noticed Miroku's actions – the old woman was carefully maintaining an uninterested expression, but Sango could tell that Kaede was amused at the situation. 'He's embarrassing me! I guess he hasn't really changed all that much after all.'

Her thoughts cut off abruptly as Miroku rose from his place on the ground and walked over to her. He stretched one hand out to her in an invitation. "I'm sure you're tired of doing such boring work, my dear Sango. Let's find somewhere a little more comfortable to relax." Sango was slightly wary of the way he had worded the proposition. 

'He wants me to go with him alone and relax? Out of sight? Sorry hentai, not happening.' Rather than simply accepting, she replied, "We can just go for a walk around the village, Miroku. If you don't mind, I'd like to get back to this as soon as possible." She watched his face for any obvious signs of disappointment, surprised not to find any. He seemed perfectly happy to do whatever she suggested, which she found somewhat odd.

Miroku casually laid one arm across Sango's shoulders as they walked, revelling in the feel of her clothing under his fingertips. This closeness was still rather new, and he couldn't get enough of it. However, his thoughts were interrupted by the sight of last night's intended dinner. He narrowed his eyes at the chicken as it scratched at the ground close by. It was taunting him, he knew it! 'That old man gave you to me, and you're mine just as soon as I catch you!' he promised silently. Seeming to sense his hostility, the fortunate fowl fluffed its wings and ambled away to find a better place to be annoying. Miroku twisted to look at it leave, not realising what the result of such a movement would be. His arm, pulled free by his sudden motion, slipped down to the most convenient resting-place. When he felt Sango stiffen, he knew that he had accidentally crossed the line. He cringed, waiting for the blow that was sure to come.

Somehow, Sango couldn't summon up the energy to be furious at him. She was just so _tired_ of this mess. He had just proved to her, beyond any doubt, that he had not changed in the slightest. He was still a hentai masquerading as a houshi, and he saw her no differently than any other village girl he had made a move on. A tear slipped down her cheek but she didn't notice. Miroku, on the other hand, did notice. He was horrified at his unintentional actions, and even more so at the sight of Sango crying because of him. 'Not that it wouldn't be the first time, idiot,' he berated himself. Her soft voice broke him out of his thoughts in a rush.

"I have to get back to work, Houshi-sama." She slipped away from him and turned back the way they had come. Miroku, for once, couldn't speak. 'What did she just call me? Oh, gods, this is bad…' He began to go after her, to explain, to beg if he had to, but he was knocked down by a red blur before he got very far. "Oof! I-Inuyasha?" The hanyou struggled to make his words clear while catching his breath. Miroku had never seen him so worn down before.

"Naraku…Kouga's mountain…Kagome…help!" Having blurted out the rather cryptic message, Inuyasha sank to his knees, his lungs heaving. Miroku raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Inuyasha, just how fast did you run?"

"No time to ask that," Sango stated calmly. "If Kagome is in danger, we have to go." She raised her voice to a shout. "Kohaku! Shippo! Come here – bring your weapons! Kirara!" Sango looked around and spotted the little cat. "Transform." Kirara obliged.

"Not to be a bother," Miroku broke in nervously, "but aren't we all going to be too much for Kirara to carry?"" To his dismay, Sango just cocked her head at him in a wordless question. "Well, you, myself, Shippo, Kohaku – Kirara can't carry us all…" His voice trailed off uncertainly. Sango shook her head.

"Who said anything about you riding on Kirara? You'll be riding on Inuyasha to save time and space."

"WHAT?!" two voices roared out. Startled, Inuyasha and Miroku looked at one another. Inuyasha was the first to speak. "There is no way I'm carrying that overfed houshi anywhere!"

"I must agree with Inuyasha – except for that 'overfed' comment, of course – no way! He normally carries Kagome-sama, and I am heavier than she is. I will just slow him down."

"Hey! Are you saying I'm too weak to carry you, bouzu?"

"…maybe."

"Argh!"

Sango interrupted the growing argument quickly. "Inuyasha, if you want to get to Kagome-chan as quickly as possible, then you must carry Houshi-sama. Understand?" Inuyasha gaped at the word 'Houshi-sama', then collected his wits again.

"Fine," he growled. "But it's just for Kagome, right bouzu? Don't think this will become a habit or anything, you're lazy enough as it is!" Miroku looked at him, aghast. How had this originally peaceful day gotten so out of control? Finally admitting defeat, he gathered up his robes and climbed onto Inuyasha's back…just in time for Kohaku and Shippo to see him as they arrived. He groaned inwardly. 'That's it – my humiliation for the day is complete. Can I go home now?'

"Miroku?!" Shippo squeaked incredulously. "Oh, this is fantastic! I wish we had one of those ka-ma-rah things Kagome is always talking about!" Inuyasha growled and took a half-hearted swipe at the teasing kitsune, nearly unseating Miroku in the process. 

"Whoa! Cut it out, Inuyasha, this isn't as easy as it looks!" Miroku latched onto Inuyasha's neck in a deathgrip, frantically trying not to take a tumble. Some choking and gagging later, he managed to ease up a little. Inuyasha twisted his head around to glare at his unwelcome passenger. "Kagome wouldn't have fallen off, numbskull!"

"Well, she's had more practice!"

Sango cleared her throat to get the males' attention. " If you're quite ready, like _we_ are," she gestured to the line of people on Kirara's back, "then we should go." Inuyasha nodded and took off like a shot, bearing the sounds of Miroku's complaints into the distance. Kohaku looked down at Miroku's shakujou that he had picked up in his dash from the village. "I'll just hold onto this, then?"

* * *

Kagome and Mizumi were lounging around in the warm sunlight when Kouga raced up to them, his eyes wide with urgency. "Kagome! Naraku is attacking the tribe! I have to get you somewhere safe, come on!" He scooped her up in his arms and ran, Mizumi not far behind.

Kouga sprinted towards the caves, taking a back entrance that Kagome hadn't known about. Blinking to adjust her eyes to the sudden darkness, she squinted to see who was inside with her.

Cubs. She was in with the cubs?

"You'll be safe in here," Kouga was saying, oblivious to the girl's mounting indignation. "I'll come and get you when the fighting is done." Kagome held up a hand to get his attention.

"Where is Mizumi going then?"

"She'll fight, with the other females."

"Excuse me? If all the other females are fighting, then why am I hiding in the nursery?"

"Kagome!" he snapped in exasperation. "Look!" He grabbed her hand and held it up in front of her eyes. "No claws!" He jabbed a finger at her mouth. "No fangs! You have no weapons with you, you'll just get hurt out there!"

"Oh, for heaven's sake!" She flung an arm out at him and 'stung' him, making him jump away from the sudden pain of miko energy touching him. "I'm not made of glass, you know! Now get out of my way. That's Naraku out there, and there's no way you're going to stop me from fighting him!" She shoved her way past the stunned wolf youkai and stormed out of the cave. "Mizumi!" she yelled, straining to be heard over the howls of attacking youkai, "get the wolves away from the puppet! They have to be clear of the fighting!" 

"Why?" Mizumi asked in confusion.

"Just do it!" Kagome snapped, closing her eyes in concentration. She smiled grimly as the sounds of confused retreat met her ears. Clenching her teeth, she unleashed her power and waited.

Silence. 

She looked up to see Naraku's puppet still launching miasma attacks at the tribe – only to have them dissipate against a barrier of energy. All of his henchmen who had been caught within the radius of the barrier had been completely vapourised. "Well, now I see why you wanted us clear," Mizumi whispered, awestruck. Kouga came to stand beside her, his mouth open in astonishment. His expression melted from confusion, to awe, to growing glee. "Kagome, how long can you keep this up?"

"As long as it takes for him to realise that he can't get through like this," she muttered at him, still concentrating. Kouga let out a delighted laugh and grinned at her. His cheer was contagious; Kagome could feel herself beginning to smile in return. Suddenly a movement off to the side caught her attention. "Inuyasha?!"

The barrier wavered.

* * *

Inuyasha would never forget the scene that met his horrified eyes as he burst out from the surrounding forest. He was right at the doorstep of Kouga's tribe – and apparently that had been Naraku's destination all along. The sight of the puppet raining miasma down on the defending tribe set his blood boiling…and then the sight of Kagome stepping out into the open chilled that same blood to freezing. He hastily dumped his burden onto the ground, not waiting to hear any complaints. But just as he was about to race forwards, a pulse of energy stole his breath away. Before him, an immense wall of power rose up, shielding the tribe from attack. One glance at Kagome's tightly shut eyes told him who had formed it. 

"Kagome!" he called, knowing all the while she couldn't hear him. Waiting for an opening, he watched as she opened her eyes to view her handiwork. Kouga and a wolf he didn't know were standing beside her. Snarling, he drew Tetsusaiga and prepared to join the fray. To his shock, Kagome called out his name as he moved – and the barrier she was sustaining lost a little strength. "She's losing her concentration," Miroku said behind him. 

"I can see that!" Inuyasha shouted furiously. "Time to finish this – Kaze no Kizu!" The attack ripped through the ranks of youkai assaulting the barrier, causing Naraku's forces and wolf youkai alike to look around in surprise. He dimly heard Sango and the others arrive in the background, but he paid no attention to that. He had only one thing on his mind.

"Kagome!" he called desperately. "Don't let it fall! Keep concentrating!" He swung fiercely at a snake youkai and looked up at her. "Kagome!" To his relief she glanced at him and nodded in determination. He felt the barrier pick up in strength and hid a sigh of relief. 

Naraku's puppet obviously knew when the odds were against it – no one saw it vanish in the middle of the fighting. Before long the group of fighters were chasing the remaining youkai into the forest, and away from the tribe. Inuyasha sheathed Tetsusaiga and leapt up the rock face to where Kagome was standing. Shaking with the effort, she lowered the barrier and flung herself into his arms.

"Inuyasha, I can't believe you came – "

"I smelt Naraku from way off…nearly had a heart attack getting back…"

"Are you alright? The others, too?"

"Yeah, but something's up with Miroku and Sango, she's acting weird."

"Really? I'll have to talk to her about it – "

Inuyasha cut her off with a desperate kiss, finally allowing himself to do what he had wanted as soon as he saw her again. He smiled as he felt her stiffen in surprise, then melt into his embrace as though she belonged there. Which, in his opinion, she did. When the need for air forced them apart, he looked down at her longingly. "Come back with me." She glanced downwards sadly.

"If I do, then Kouga-kun won't hand over the two shards we need. You know that," she reminded him softly. His temper spiked.

"I don't care! He can keep the rotten things as far as I'm concerned, just come home with me!" He watched in disbelief as she stepped back from him, shaking her head in denial. Kouga, he was pleased to note, looked as though he would like to tear Inuyasha limb from limb. "Inukkoro, get your filthy hands off of my woman!"

"Make me! Anyway, I didn't do it, _she_ came to _me_! So, how do you like that, wolf?"

"The joke's on you, puppy – you just broke the conditions of the deal, and now you don't get her back!"

"WHAT?! I ought to kill you – "

"Enough!" Kagome yelled over the top of them. "Kouga-kun, seeing as how they only came because of Naraku, I think the deal still stands. Don't you?" she smiled too-sweetly at him. Eventually he relented, nodding in agreement. "Inuyasha, we have fought too long and hard for the shards to give up now, and I don't want to see you and Kouga-kun fighting each other over them again. So _I'm staying_." She waved to Sango, Miroku, Kohaku and Shippo, then whirled around and grabbed Mizumi's hand, dragging her into the cave. As soon as they were out of sight of the others Kagome slumped against the wall, trembling. "Kagome? Are you alright?" Mizumi asked worriedly.

"Sure, I'll be fine. Just need some sleep…" The exhausted girl slid down the wall and passed out on the floor of the cave. Mizumi cried out in consternation and picked the fallen miko up. Her cry brought Kouga running from outside to see what was the matter. "Kagome?"

"She over-exerted herself, I think. She should be fine later after a long sleep," Mizumi reassured him. Kouga nodded and watched as Mizumi lowered Kagome onto her bedding. He remained at her bedside long into the night.

* * *

Ha! Told you the chicken would be back. I won't drop any more hints, or I'll spoil the story for next time. Sufficient to say, all our boys are in trouble with their girls, aren't they? Ooh…

Next Chapter: Deadly Weakness

Reviewer replies from Chapter 4: New Possibilities: (Waaai! Can't believe there are so many!)

ShadowHeart: That chicken idea really would be a scream, wouldn't it? Well, the chicken is kind of a minor role right now…annoyance value for Miroku, really. Yes, Kouga's nice. He can be stupid, as we have seen (and will see) but I don't think he's bad as such. Just misunderstood. And yes, Inuyasha is not a happy boy!

Aamalie: I have trouble bowing too – get horribly off balance! J/k. I will go and check out Splintered Coral just after I've done this, promise!

Mvdiva: You're back! Yay! Thanks for reviewing all four chapters…that's dedication for you! I haven't quite made my mind up about Kagura yet either – she doesn't figure very heavily in this story…

Lady Tiger Lily: Hey, you reviewed my reviews! (If that makes sense). In brief…Shippo is cool, because I said so XD, the chicken Alternate Ending is in the works, don't know if I'll write it though, Kouga is nice, Mizumi rocks, thanks for the comment on the vocab I use! Phew! See you next time!

Foxywolf: A lot of people want Kag and Kouga to end up together right now. Hmm…could this be a hint?

Sango-to-Miroku: Yes, the hammer bit had me laughing as I wrote it. And it wasn't even planned! And who could resist a Miroku who was purposely playing the romantic fool? Not me!

Poohsbestfriend: The plot is thickening right about now, promise. Glad you like the chicken. And my spelling – I'm quite proud of it (I minored in English at University, so I'd better be able to spell!)

Momentum: Oh, yes, the deeper plot is coming – next chapter, actually. Mwa ha haha. I am evil. This chapter didn't run away with me quite so much this time.

Chocochocobunny1: Kissing? Who said anything about kissing – yet… *Gags* this people choking me business is getting old…

BlahblahHOBO: Interesting name you've got there. As for 'is Kagome really falling for Kouga?' the answer would have to be – she doesn't know yet. This story has a looong way to go.

FairyAngel24: … ^_^

Miztikal-Dragon: I'm writing as often as I can, hope you don't mind the wait though – I write as I go, the chapters aren't pre-written…

EEevee: Most people write him as obnoxious, and he can be a bit dense, but now he has Mizumi to help him! And now Miroku is in even deeper…oh dear, what have I done?

Stripe: The village scene was funny, I must admit. A bit of comic relief.

Akaro: Glad you still like it, and this is an I/K fic, trust me! And Ayame does not appear in this story, sorry.

Madeline Gott: Sheesh, I'm going as fast as I can! ^_^

Murasaki-Kitsune: Oh, hey, do you even know how busy I am? Sorry a week is the minimum time between updates at the moment. Hope this one wasn't too cliffhanger-ish for you.

Breremarer: Better than the first one? Yikes! Thank you!

The Most Holy Mango: You're confuzzled? Heh, join everyone else. I am confusing everybody these days!

Amanda: Yes, Kouga is finally getting the break he deserves. Hooray!

Jessica T It's Me: Holy cow…I guess I'm really going to have to work at making people want Kagome to end up with Inuyasha again, aren't I? Too many people like him now! MORE FLUFF? Agh – this fluff is hard enough to write! And it can't be too fluffy – this story is just getting 'interesting', so things will be going wrong-er soon. Don't they always? It's called 'plot'. ^_^

GMGirl: I'm very glad you like it, and I'm glad that there are actually some fics that don't have Kouga as the bad guy. Sooo unfair…

A/N: Hey guys, from now on, if you want a reply written, the review has to be either really long or address something in particular about the story. There's just too many of you now! Sorry.

Before I forget – MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY!!! God bless, and see you all in 2004.


	6. Deadly Weakness

*Looks at her diary in horror* Two months?! Gomen, minna. Time really does fly... 

Note: _italic_ stuff is dreams, okay?

  
Tempting Fate 

**Chapter 6: Deadly Weakness **

Naraku was not in the habit of throwing temper tantrums. They were childish and served no purpose.

But he was sorely tempted to have one right then.

'That miko! That is the second time now that she has defeated me in battle! It seems that a change of tactics is in order…'

Kagura watched her master fume in silence. The only outward sign of his anger was the fact that he was gouging claw marks in the arms of the chair she had found for him. Naraku had been plenty mad when Sesshoumaru defied his will, but that was nothing compared to this. Perhaps Sesshoumaru was the wrong person to approach for the task of getting rid of Naraku. Perhaps it was this girl – and her hanyou?

Her master's voice broke the silence suddenly. "Kanna." Kagura hid a scowl. The noiseless detachment had been found by Kagura herself that very afternoon on a quick flight. A flash of white had caught her eye and she had flown lower to investigate. To her shock, she had inadvertently come upon her 'sister' in the middle of the wilderness, wandering aimlessly. By some miracle she had retained her mirror through her long trek, and so Kagura had thought that Naraku would want to have the girl back. 

In other words, he probably would have flown into a rage if he had found out that she had seen the girl and not brought her 'home'.

So, in hopes of keeping the hanyou relatively agreeable, Kagura had retrieved the wanderer and brought her back to the cave in which they were now hiding. Ever since then her master had called for Kanna every hour or so, glaring into her mirror as though it could somehow tell him what to do.

Sure enough, there he was – staring fixedly into the mirror's depths like his very life depended on it. She sighed in silent exasperation, leaning against the cave entrance and staring out over the darkened forest. Naraku's smooth voice suddenly filled the cave, startling her.

"Love." 

She raised her eyebrows. 'Ah, a cryptic clue. How typical…'

"Jealousy." 

She simply waited.

"Anger…Hatred…"

She began to see where he was going with this.

"A natural progression – and one of the most powerful forces known to man…or youkai. Once the hatred is kindled, there is quite literally nothing that can stop it." He grimaced in pained remembrance. "I can't touch that thrice-damned miko, nor the wolf she is protecting, but there is someone who can. Someone who, fortuitously enough, is already jealous."

Kagura couldn't help rolling her eyes at this – to her horror he saw it. He wagged a finger at her in a rare display of good humour. "Just watch, Kagura. I don't think you've truly seen Inuyasha in a full-blown rage before…it should be most entertaining." He patted the mirror that he held. "Of course, we'll help him along the way."

Predictably Kanna said nothing; Kagura wisely kept silent. 'This could backfire _so_ badly – I wonder if you really know what you're doing this time?'

__________________________________________________________________________________

Since Kagome had awoken from her exhausted sleep, Kouga had been unhappily aware of a new development.

She was avoiding him. Deliberately.

Every time he approached her she would blush faintly, then turn away to talk to Mizumi or one of the other females. More often it was Mizumi, as many of the older females were still a bit wary of having a human (and a miko) in their midst. Then she would quickly drag her friend away to do something, leaving him behind. 

He was, naturally, getting a mite annoyed at this behaviour. He was no fool – he had seen that no-good Inukkoro kiss _his_ woman after the battle with Naraku's puppet. The foremost thing on his mind right now was reminding her exactly to whom she belonged! A growl escaped him as he clenched his fists and gritted his teeth in a fury. 'I can't do that if she just keeps on running away!'

Kagome, for her part, was in something of a daze. Her thoughts kept straying back to the kiss that Inuyasha had given her – and how it had made her feel. It was almost embarrassing, really. In one instant it had been as though the past week (or, nearly a week, anyway) had never happened. For a brief moment she had been ready to call the whole deal off, forget the shards, forget Naraku, and just let him take her home so he could kiss her again...

Unfortunately, the sensible side of her knew that it was impossible. However, now when she saw Kouga she was reminded of Inuyasha. (Though her dear hanyou would throw a most interesting fit if he ever knew _that_!) Kagome knew that she was now in an awful fix. She would never betray Inuyasha, but Kouga had proven himself to be a wonderful person in his own right, and one who didn't deserve to have his heart toyed with. The persistent wolf had shown in the past that even the slightest encouragement could set him off into what she called 'courting-overdrive', so she had to be careful. Her solution?

Avoidance tactics. Not much of a solution, but the best she could come up with under the circumstances.

As yet Mizumi hadn't said anything about her rather strange behaviour, but she was sure it would only be a matter of time. After all, there are only so many times you can drag someone away from what they're doing with no plausible explanation and expect to get away with it!

And in the back of her mind, Kagome fervently hoped that Inuyasha could remain patient until the time was up.

Well, as patient as Inuyasha ever got, at least...

_Inuyasha watched in horrified disbelief as Kouga casually walked up to Kagome and slipped an arm around her waist. When Kagome smiled up at him and laid her head on his shoulder, he snapped. Letting out an outraged cry he leaped forward, only to be jerked back into place by unseen chains. He roared as he fought against his bonds, never taking his eyes off of the couple in front of him. _

_Kagome never once gave any sign that she heard him at all._

_Kouga, on the other hand, turned and smirked at Inuyasha, mouthing the words, "I win". Inuyasha could only watch helplessly as Kouga bent his head toward Kagome's, apparently intent on claiming her lips with his own. He couldn't watch – he simply couldn't._

_But for some reason he couldn't close his eyes or turn away..._

Miroku was uncomfortably aware of Sango's presence close by. More specifically, of the cold shoulder she was showing him. He hadn't quite managed to work out what the huge problem was, but he was desperate to get it out of the way so that things could go back to normal. Even if nothing else, he was NOT riding piggyback on Inuyasha again! That had been nothing short of humiliating and he was determined not to repeat the experience, thank you very much.

He looked over at Inuyasha, who was tossing and turning in his sleep, mumbling rather more than was usual for him. He felt a fleeting twinge of concern for his friend, then forcefully suppressed it. 'Time enough to worry about him later,' he thought grimly as he pushed himself to his feet. 'Words haven't worked,' he mused as he walked over to where Sango was sitting with her back to him. 'Time to try something else.'

Sango was completely, unequivocably miserable. She glanced over to where Kohaku and Shippo lay fast asleep, wishing that she could do the same. But her thoughts simply refused to leave her alone.

Thoughts of a certain nameless houshi, that is.

Ever since that encounter with the village girls, and that 'slip of the hand' that he had claimed was an accident, she had resolutely kept her distance from him. She felt quite justified in doing so, based on his undeniably scandalous behaviour in the past. But when she least expected it, the image of his face as he fought her at Naraku's castle kept flashing though her mind. He had looked so desperate, so determined, so ... sad. It wasn't something that she liked remembering at all.

Perhaps she was being too hard on him?

Sango tensed as she felt someone settle themselves behind her. It didn't help her nerves any when a pair of arms reached out and wrapped themselves around her shoulders, pulling her back to rest against a warm, firm chest. "Can't sleep?" Miroku's voice murmured in her ear.

"N-no, not really," she whispered. Miroku shifted himself to lie his chin on the top of her head.

"Mm, me neither." He slid his hands down her arms, idly stroking her with his fingers. Sango felt herself relaxing under the gentle assault, finally admitting surrender. Miroku smiled as he felt Sango slump into his hold. 'Finally...'

"Perhaps you would be able to sleep if you had some company?" he suggested with a grin. Gasping, Sango twisted herself around to face him in shock. 

"Miroku! You -"

"Ah! So you _do_ remember my name," he teased. She glowered at him wordlessly. "I don't mean anything by it, I assure you. I only meant that being close to another person may help you to fall asleep." He let his arms fall to the ground as Sango thought about what he had said. Eventually she gave in, as he had hoped all along. "Hmpf. All right, if you're sure you can behave yourself."

"Oh, absolutely."

There was a bit of shuffling as the pair lay down side by side. A rather tense moment followed when Miroku nonchalantly laid one hand on Sango's waist, pulling her closer to him. "Miroku, do I have to get Hiraikotsu?"

"Ah, no. No, I'm just a bit cold, that's all."

"Then put some more wood on the fire."

"No, I'm okay now. Really."

Sango sighed and decided to let it go. Sometimes there was just no fighting that houshi!

Later...

"Ugh, I still can't sleep."

Sango groaned and rolled over to face Miroku wearily. "After all that, and you still can't sleep?" He yawned and smiled sheepishly.

"Well, I thought that it was this 'silence' between us that was bothering me, and to an extent it was," he began. "But now that that is cleared up, I can sense something not quite right. Something...disturbing." He frowned in confusion. "But I can't tell what it is, exactly. It's blurred somehow."

"Is it going to hurt us?" Sango asked him, instantly alert. He concentrated, then shook his head slowly.

"No, I don't think so. But I think I'd better put up a ward, just in case. I'll just be a minute." He got up and grabbed his shakujou, walking out of the hut and going a small distance into the woods. Quietly, so as not to wake the rest of the sleepers, he muttered a few words and cast a protective ward over the group. Inuyasha suddenly gave a loud yelp and woke up, looking around hurriedly. Seeing nothing but some curious eyes looking in his direction, he got up from his corner of the hut and headed off into the darkness. Sango heard him grunt something about a 'weird dream – wimpy wolf' as he did so. As Miroku returned to her side, she filled him in on what had happened.

"Well...perhaps whatever it was that I sensed caused his nightmare," the tired houshi guessed. "At the very least, I don't feel anything else nearby. Now, my dear Sango, let us get some sleep. If Inuyasha tries to get us up at sunrise, I shall hit him on the head with my shakujou as hard as humanly possible." With that he yawned and settled down to sleep, once again pulling Sango to lie close to him. The demon exterminator didn't even start to argue about the sleeping arrangements this time. After all, it was kind of comfortable... 

Shippo woke up when he heard the hanyou yell from his spot in the shadows of the room. He, too, heard Inuyasha mumble as he moved off, and he was a bit worried about what he had picked up. If the past was anything to go by, a dream associated with Inuyasha and Kagome would have the effect of putting him in a foul mood for the next few days at the least, perhaps for a whole week! 'Add to that the way I've been talking to him since Kagome went away, and you get a stressed out Inuyasha,' the kitsune thought. He was weighing up whether or not to go after his distressed friend (or distressed father-figure, on his good days) when a slow movement beside him made him jump.

Kohaku looked at his youkai friend sleepily. "Worried about him?" the boy muttered.

"Well...yes, actually. He hasn't been the same since Kagome went away."

"Since she left with Kouga, you mean."

"Of course that's what I mean! Although he's a basket case when she goes home, too -"

"So, what are you going to do about it?"

"Do? Er, I don't know. Got any ideas?"

"One."

"What?"

"Go after him. Talk to him for a bit. Let him know he still has a friend around here."

"Oh. Okay." Shippo picked himself up off of the floor and dashed off after his quarry. Kohaku grinned and settled down to sleep again, dreaming of a kitsune chasing an inuhanyou.

Inuyasha ran until he was certain that he was out of earshot of the rest of his group. Stopping, he let out an enraged growl and began tearing trees to bits. That dream had left him with a foul taste in his mouth. Kouga..._kissing_ Kagome. Ugh. "Over my dead body!" he roared furiously, ripping some shrubs to slivers. He carried on in this way until part of the rage left him, allowing him to calm down enough to sit and think about what had happened.

'That bouzu did something, some trick with those wards of his I bet,' he thought wearily. 'I couldn't get away, couldn't stop dreaming about – that. No, I won't even think it. It didn't really happen. But I couldn't even close my eyes!' He laid his head in his hands tiredly. 'It only stopped when Miroku put that ward up.' He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear Shippo creep up on his position.

The kitsune peered through the foliage to see a very dejected-looking Inuyasha sitting on a log. 'What can I say to him?' he wondered frantically. 'I don't know what he needs to hear – that's what Kagome's for!' Finally he got up the courage to walk over and sit on the log beside the hanyou. Nervously, he cleared his throat. 'Here goes nothing...'

"I miss mom." Inuyasha's head whipped up in shock. What did that kid just say?! "I miss her laugh. She's always laughing. It gets annoying sometimes, but you really miss it when it's gone. I bet you miss it, huh?" Shippo didn't dare stop until he was sure that Inuyasha would let him stay in one piece. "I miss her voice. No offense to Sango or anything, but mom has the nicest voice I ever heard. But maybe it's not the voice itself, really, it's what she says. Yeah, I miss what she says. She always says nice things to everyone." He stopped talking when he saw Inuyasha shift abruptly.

"You're talking to me now, huh? Trying to cheer me up or something stupid like that?"

'Uh-oh.' "Well – don't you want me to talk to you?"

"Feh."

"We don't hate you, you know. I guess you can't help it that Kouga's a pain in the butt." Inuyasha crossed his arms, trying to look cross. But somehow it didn't look right with his mouth trying not to smile at that comment. "So – I can't speak for Sango or anything, 'cos she's pretty mad, but I guess I forgive you. And Kohaku was never really mad in the first place, and I think Miroku's okay with it, so...yeah. We all, and maybe Sango, aren't really all that mad at you now. Even if we were before. Umm...yeah. That's it, really." Shippo quickly ducked away in an attempt to avoid a fist to the head, but that proved unnecessary. To his astonishment, Inuyasha stood up and walked a few paces, stopping with his back facing the kit. "I guess I should thank you, huh brat?"

"Um -"

"Thanks. Really." The two of them stayed like that for a moment. "I miss her too." Shippo smiled.

"Hey, we'd better get back. Let's go." A few moments passed. 

"Hey, kid?"

"Yeah?"

"You call her mom now? You know, that doesn't make me your father, in case you were getting strange ideas."

"Awww."

"NO."

"Daddy!"

"Shippo, you little runt -"

"Dad, dad, dad, dad, dad, dad -" 

"Kid, I'm warning you! Stop it, or.."

"Oh, daddy, you're no fun. Hey, wait! Aw, no fair, I can't run as fast as you – you're bigger! Hey, wait up!"

Mizumi watched helplessly as her human friend tossed and turned in her sleep. Every so often the girl would let out soft cries of "Inuyasha" and "no, Kouga!" It was all very worrying. What was Kagome dreaming about? She cautiously crept over to the pile of furs on which the miko was sleeping restlessly, trying not to wake her suddenly. The wolf carefully laid one hand on her arm, but got no response. If anything, the cries grew louder and more pained.

"What's going on?" a male voice asked gruffly. Mizumi leapt up and clapped a hand over the speaker's mouth.

"Kouga! Be quiet, for goodness' sake! Kagome is having a nightmare, I'm just trying to calm her down." Kouga's brow furrowed in concern, and she released her hold on him. 

"A nightmare?" Mizumi decided it wouldn't be a good idea to tell him what the dream appeared to be about right at that moment. "And she isn't settling at all?"

_Inuyasha, eyes coloured red. Long claws, dripping with blood. Kouga, long bloody rips across his chest. Eyes gazing sightlessly at the sky, fading slowly. The inuhanyou stood over the wolf, his fangs flashing in the light. "I win."_

_No!_

Kouga lowered himself to the ground beside Kagome, gently easing her to lie against him. He softly rubbed one hand along her arm, murmuring words of comfort in her ear as she slept. 

_The red faded from Inuyasha's eyes. Kouga arose and walked away from him, his wounds miraculously healed. The scene faded into nothing..._

Mizumi looked on in amazement, and a touch of awe, as Kagome stopped shifting about in her sleep. The girl's breathing gradually slowed until there was no sign of distress on her, and she slept deeply. Without a word the female wolf returned to her own bed. Kouga, she noticed, stayed by Kagome with no visible intention of leaving. 'I knew he had it in him,' she thought happily.

Kouga, meanwhile, was in heaven. He was able to hold his woman, and know she was his. After all, she responded to his touch without even knowing it was him. She took comfort from his presence. It was a sign of a deep bonding, a tie beyond mere friendship. He would convince her yet. He knew it.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Another night rolled by, and the sleep of the group in Kaede's hut was once again disturbed. No one could sleep through the noise that Inuyasha was making. The others didn't really want to know what was going on in the hanyou's head – anything bad enough to unsettle Inuyasha had to be bad. But they all agreed that it was a problem.

"Ngh – K'gome...c'mere. Kill that....wolf...mpf! Hands on my....No, no...."

"Miroku, would you just put up the ward and be done with it?"

"No, I think we'd better wait this time. We have to find out what is causing this."

"But I can't sleep!"

"Hush, Shippo. Stop complaining. None of us can sleep."

"What is going on here?"

"Nothing, Kaede. Did we wake you?"

"You might say that. Something didn't feel right. What on earth is Inuyasha doing?"

"Sleeping – kind of."

"Ngh! No, Kagome....K'ga, you b'stard..."

"Miroku, you're right. We have to do something about this."

The companions all agreed that the problem needed solving. However, at the moment, sleep was more important to most of them. With that in mind, Kohaku agreed to stand watch on the hanyou while the others went to find a more peaceful place to sleep.

They would tackle this in the morning.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha slept on...held captive in a dream.

A/N: Oh, man, it's finally done. Sorry it took so long, guys. Two months is an awful time to make you wait – please don't throw things at me. I have been looking for work, and we're in the middle of a heatwave like you wouldn't believe, and all kinds of stupid things. Very busy. And, I'm sorry to say, once I find full time work the updates will still be kind of far apart. No way out of that one.

But the story will continue to be updated. And it will be finished. No worries there. Promise.

And now....

Reviewer replies from Ch 5: Sneak Attack

ShadowHeart: Anime + fluff = very slow. Yes, I've noticed that. Extremely annoying. And yes, I yell at the screen too. How embarrassing. A post I/K hook-up story? Meaning probably another sequel to the sequel, hmm? Will think about it.

Jessica T: Can't resist those puppy eyes...so yes, this thing will stay I/K. I said so, didn't I? There was more Inuyasha stuff here, could you tell? *grins*

Aamalie: 'The boys are in the inuhouse.' I love it! Miroku v. the chicken. Will be fun!

Pasta Head: Scott McNeill does Kouga's voice? Oh, excellent, I love his voice. Speaking of weather, Sunday's temp here was 41.7 'C. Still want to trade? Didn't think so.

Poohsbestfriend: Super long review! Yay! Yes, it will stay I/K. Despite appearances at times in this story, I am pretty much I/K diehard. (Although some M/K is well done – don't hurt me!) So, this one will be I/K. But just wait till you see how this one is resolved!

Houshi – respectful title for a monk

Bouzu – not-quite-so respectful title. In fact, I'm led to believe it's quite rude. Sooo Inuyasha.

Time's mortal enemy: What a review! Whoa. Thanks so much. I'll reply to some bits. Yes, I love Kohaku. We don't see him enough in stories. And when we do, he usually dies. Not cool. Kouga definitely needed Mizumi to give him a 'kick' in the right direction (still does!). MS stuff picked up in this chapter – you will never see a lemon from me though. I just don't write them. And no more Kikyou. She's gone, no real Kikyou bashing intended. And Kagome remembered Inuyasha, see? Naraku v. Kagome will be huge. And, um, I forgot about Rin. Oops. She and Sesshy (and Jaken) will not be appearing in this fic. Maybe in the next one. And the timeframe is kind of uncertain. What, has the series ended?! I didn't know! I've only read up to that bit with the rats, if you know what I'm talking about.

Well, that's it from me. Quick notes – Trillian read my stuff! Whee! So proud. She writes beautiful fluff, much fluffier than mine. Go read! And I'm thinking about extending Where Do I Belong, by popular demand, for those who have read it and are interested. Well, I hope the next update won't be another two months, but you never can tell. See you then!


	7. Halfway Point

Now, that wasn't so long, was it? I hope most of my readers are still around...

Whoops! Forgot the disclaimer for the last chapter! And I didn't tell you what the next chapter would be called. Silly me.

Disclaimer: Two chapters' worth – I DON'T OWN INUYASHA! There...I said it.

WARNING: Monster chapter ahead, folks...really, really long. Go grab a drink or a snack or something – you'll be here for a while.

**Tempting Fate**

**Chapter 7: Halfway Point**

Miroku awoke slowly to the sound of claws tapping on the floor. He was about to shrug it off and try for a few more minutes of sleep when something began picking at his neck. 'Urgh, it's probably Shippo being annoying,' he grumbled to himself. Unwillingly, he unwrapped his hand from around Sango's waist – he was still amazed that she had allowed it to remain there the whole night – and flapped it lazily behind his head.

The hand froze when it met feathers...'What?!'

Eyes now open, he twisted around to get a better look. A beady eye looked straight into his, barely centimetres from his face. "Argh! You!" He made a furious grab for the chicken that had dared disturb his slumber. The intruding fowl gave an indignant squawk, dodged the houshi's clumsy capture attempt and flapped its way out of the hut in a flurry of feathers. Miroku glared after it, only to suddenly be thumped on the head by a very sleepy Sango. "What is the big idea, Miroku? In case you hadn't noticed, I _was_ asleep."

"I know, love, I'm sorry. That thrice-damned chicken was in here again."

"You're kidding."

"No, really. The stupid thing woke me up." She burst into laughter, leaving him a trifle disconcerted.

"Never mind, Miroku – you'll catch it one day." Sango patted him on the shoulder comfortingly and then got to her feet, yawning as she looked around. "Hey, where are Kohaku and -"

"SHIPPO!" roared a familiar voice from outside. "Get back here, you little -"

"Aiee! Help, Kohaku! Get him!"

"What?! Why me?"

"You're the one with the sword! Ah!"

"Brat! Hold still so I can flatten you!"

The couple still in the hut simultaneously rolled their eyes. 'Another typical morning.' They went to the door, nearly bumping into Kaede as she hastily headed inside. "Good morning, both of you. Come to stop the fighting again?" Miroku reached out and took the basket she was carrying, flashing a grin. 

"On the whole, I think I'd rather face Naraku." The old woman frowned at him.

"Houshi, that is not something to joke about."

"No, but it's true nonetheless." Sango huffed at him.

"Seeing as how you're _helping_ Kaede, I suppose it's up to me to knock some sense into those two out there?" Sango gestured at the sight of Inuyasha racing madly after a desperately fleeing kitsune. 

"Well..."

"Gah! Oh, fine. Kirara?" The tiny youkai cat bounded up to her mistress, purring. "Transform for just a moment." With the large, flame-wreathed feline beside her she stalked outside. "Inuyasha!" The hanyou yelled back at her, not pausing in his pursuit.

"Whaddaya want, wench?"

"Maybe I can't 'sit' you like Kagome-chan could -" he immediately froze at the word 'sit' - "but I doubt you can outrun Kirara." On cue, the cat growled menacingly. Inuyasha's eyes flicked nervously between Sango and Kirara, weighing up his chances.

"Feh!" He turned and dashed into the forest, quickly disappearing from view. Shippo collasped to the ground in a heap, taking deep gulps of air.

"Tha – thank you...whoa. I thought he had me for sure that time."

"Well, what did you do?" Shippo's mouth fell open.

"Me?! I didn't do anything!" He stood, planting his hands on his hips angrily. "I didn't – ow!" The kitsune rubbed his head where Kohaku had cuffed him.

"Tell the truth, Shippo."

"But -"

"I was chasing Shippo and he ran up to the tree that Inuyasha-sama was resting in." The boy winced in remembrance. "He wasn't exactly quiet about it, and Inuyasha-sama got mad." Sango eyed the pair suspiciously.

"That's all?" They nodded quickly.

"Argh!" Sango threw her hands up in the air in exasperation and stormed back to where Kaede and Miroku still stood. Miroku dropped the basket and knelt before her, bowing his head. "My hero! So clever, so brave -"

"Oh, shut up."

He chuckled, getting to his feet once more. "What was the mayhem about today?"

"Shippo got too close, and Inuyasha went crazy."

"Ah. Touchy, isn't he?" he asked with a smile. Kaede shook her head in sympathy.

"What seems to be ailing him so?"

"Did he dream again last night?" Miroku nodded.

"Yes – loudly, I might add. I think I may know why he is so easily angered this morning." The two women looked at him expectantly. "Do you realise that it has been one week to the day since Kagome-sama left with Kouga?" There was a moment of silence while the significance of that observation sank in.

"It's only half way," Sango murmured. "Poor Inuyasha." The others just nodded.

Sango sighed, her thoughts directed far from where she was. Despite her pretense of watching Shippo and Kohaku sparring for a while, Kagome's predicament rested most heavily on her mind.

"Ha! Dodge that, Kohak – OW!"

"Oi, didn't anyone ever teach you to duck?"

"Inuyasha never ducks – why should I?"

"Um, that's how come he's always wrapped up in bandages, Shippo."

"Oh. Guess you're right then. Hey – duck!"

"Hmm, a surprise attack attempt. Too bad it didn't work."

"Hey!"

Sango tuned the noise of the squabbling duo out. Had it really only been one week out of the two that Kouga had demanded? Amazing – it had felt like so much longer. "I wish I could see how she's doing." Although she knew perfectly well that the wolf youkai would never harm Kagome, it couldn't be denied that he was, well, dense. Often extremely so. At the very least, she mused thoughtfully, Kagome would be dangerously close to losing her patience with her most persistent suitor. And who knew what would happen then?

She jumped slightly when a tiny Kirara rubbed herself against her leg. "Decided not to chase him, ne?" Sango bent down to pet her, then paused suddenly. "Kirara could get there easily – nobody would know." She glanced quickly over to where Miroku was engaged in assisting some villagers with carting building materials to a partially-completed house. "He'll be busy for a while yet," she reasoned. "Probably won't even be able to tell that I'm gone – those slavedrivers will keep him busy." Nodding her head decisively, the demon exterminator had her companion transform, climbing aboard gracefully. "I'm coming, Kagome," she muttered determinedly.

***

"Hey, Kohaku, where's Sango going?" The boy twisted around in surprise.

"She's leaving?"

"Looks like it – but she's going without us!"

"Without Houshi-sama, too – oof!" Kohaku broke off as his legs were swept out from underneath him. He glared half-heartedly up at the grinning kitsune.

"Now _that_ was a surprise attack!"

"Hmpf."

***

Miroku could take it no longer – dammit, he was not a carpenter! He was a houshi, for crying out loud. As smoothly as possible he made his excuses ("Oh, I do believe Kaede-sama is calling me. Musn't ignore the village priestess, you know!") and hightailed it away from the latest construction site.

Unfortunately he arrived back at the hut just in time to see his Sango beating a hasty retreat on Kirara's back. "Hum," he sighed, leaning wearily on his shakujou – which doubled nicely as a walking stick – "I wonder where she's off to in such a hurry?" He shook his head bemusedly and resumed walking, the rings on the shakujou jangling softly as he went. "Ah, that's annoying. What will I do all morning now? Somehow, meditating the day away is not all that appealing lately." The houshi stopped, weighing up the possibilities. 'Find Inuyasha – die shortly after. No. Follow Sango – get hopelessly lost because she's in the air and I'm on the ground. Another no. Go -"

His musings stopped as a stabbing bolt of pain shot like lightning up his arm, freezing him to the spot in terror. The shakujou tumbled to the ground, unnoticed.

That jolt had come from the Kazaana.

'No, not now!' he begged his cursed hand desperately. 'Things are just beginning to go right – aargh!' Another shot of agony ripped through him and he fell to his knees, one hand grasping feverishly at the rosary beads around the Kazaana's seal. He screwed his eyes tightly shut, waiting for the howling maelstrom to consume him once and for all.

It never came. In truth, he was rather shocked. 'I thought for sure...the damn thing never hurt like that before – especially considering that I haven't used it for days.' For a very brief moment he entertained the mad thought that perhaps that was the problem – he wasn't using it enough? Then he dismissed the notion as pure whimsy. He had gone for long lengths of time without using the Kazaana, and it hadn't hurt this badly since it was sliced open by that deceptively attractive mantis youkai. 'Sango would whack me on the head if she could hear me suggesting _that_,' he grimaced. 'Well, no point brooding about it, I guess. But that makes it final – I really _must_ find something to do. Something preferably not involving hammers, nails or planks of wood!' Miroku gazed around curiously. As always, he could hear the noisy evidence of Shippo and Kohaku amusing themselves somewhere nearby. Suddenly he espied Kaede heading towards her herb garden. "Well, Kaede-sama is usually good for interesting conversation." Still gripping his hand in reaction to the pain, he made his way over to the old woman.

The abandoned shakujou lay forgotten on the grass.

***

Kaede glanced up when she sensed Miroku's approach, noticing his pallid face and shaking hands. She continued working, pulling weeds as he found a convenient spot to sit without dirtying his robes too much. "So, houshi, what is troubling you?" she enquired peremptorily. His eyes followed her movements, now slightly amused. 

"What, are you now a reader of minds, Kaede-sama?" She grunted at him.

"No, young man; merely observant." Not finding any more weeds to pull, she slowly walked to the edge of the garden, looking the houshi straight in the eye. Miroku turned away, knowing full well that he could never hope to best the inscrutable miko in a battle of wits. "Naraku's curse – the Kazaana – decided to make its presence felt." He coughed when she raised an eyebrow at him. "Well, more felt than usual," he amended.

"Does it pain you at all?" Miroku gave her a humourless smile.

"It felt like my arm was being torn off."

"Ah. What I meant was, does it pain you at this moment? Do you need something to numb the pain?"

"I am very glad to say, no. The pain disappeared rather quickly. I can only assume that the Kazaana is growing again." Kaede frowned inwardly at the glum expression on the young man's face. 

'This won't do at all.'

"If you're looking for something to do -" she suppressed a smile as his eyes lit up – "perhaps you could find the two young ones and see what they're up to." Miroku regarded her rather sceptically.

"Kohaku and Shippo?" His reluctance was obvious.

"Yes, or more specifically – Kohaku." she looked at him knowingly. "You're still not completely comfortable around the child, are you? Well, it will do you good to spend some time with him..._away_ from his sister." Nodding to herself in satisfaction, she began walking to her hut, leaving a ruffled-looking houshi behind her.

'Not completely comfortable? Of all the nerve – I fought beside the boy in Naraku's castle, didn't I?'

_'And you have barely spoken a word to him since then,' _a voice in his head remarked cuttingly.

Well. That was unwarranted.

Wasn't it?

Ah – he had an explanation. He had been somewhat preoccupied with Sango, after all. Romance was so hard to come by these days. It slowly dawned on him that almost the entire group – with the exception of Kagome, who had simply not been around – had eventually left Kohaku in the sole care of Shippo (although the boy seemed to take more care of the kitsune than the other way around). Inuyasha would have deemed this to be cruel and unusual punishment – Kohaku seemed to like it just fine.

_'That's no excuse and you know it!'_ the voice ranted.

Hff. Fine. Time to go find the youngsters, he supposed.

***

Kohaku focused on his target with single-minded determination.

A little while ago, Shippo had gotten tired of being whipped by Kohaku's sheathed sword – hey, it wasn't his fault his father had been such a good teacher! - and had suggested a new means of entertainment. Currently they were preparing to race each other to see who was fastest to the Goshinboku.

That was his target – get to the Goshinboku. First!

An onlooker might have complained that Kohaku had the advantage of size over his diminutive opponent. Said onlooker would have forgotten that the kitsune was a youkai, with youkai speed as part of his heritage. Fortunately there were no onlookers.

Shippo counted down. "3 – 2 – 1!" And the race was on.

It turned out that the two were pretty evenly matched, all things considered. Kohaku was slightly behind, concentrating with all his might on the task of overtaking the surprisingly speedy kitsune. A glint of gold was all the warning he had before he found himself sprawled face-down in the grass, wondering what on earth had happened to him.

He looked up at the sound of an amused voice. "Ah, I see you found my shakujou for me. Well done, even if your way is a little...unusual." 

"H-Houshi-sama!" Kohaku sputtered, scrambling to his feet. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to -" Miroku waved a hand at him airily.

"Oh, don't worry. Look, no harm done." The houshi picked up his staff and gave it a few experimental swings. "See – still in one piece. Don't trouble yourself about it, kid." 

He paused.

"And for goodness' sake, call me Miroku!"

Kohaku opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted when a red furry blur barrelled into him at full speed. "I won! Ha, beat that – I won!" Shippo bounced on the spot (which happened to be Kohaku's stomach at that point). The boy exchanged a wry grin with Miroku, who was trying valiantly not to laugh.

He sighed. "Yes, Shippo. You won."

"Mizumi, wait for me!" Kagome gasped hoarsely. The wolf skidded to a halt, mentally slapping herself on the forehead.

'Not so fast, she's human, _not so fast!!_'

"Gomen, Kagome. I keep forgetting that you don't have youkai speed. After all, you've fit so well into the tribe that it seems you have always been here. Strange, ne? Well, not really so strange, I guess. You can't deny that Kouga treats you like the alpha female, and a mere human wouldn't get that kind of respect, and his packmates back him up on that too -"

"Mizumi, STOP!" Kagome laughed. Then she crossed her arms playfully. "A _mere_ human?" Mizumi's eyes widened.

"Oh – um – that's not what I meant! Er..."

"It's fine, Mizumi," Kagome giggled. "I get the point." Mizumi sighed in relief, then stiffened as a new scent invaded her senses.

"Um, Kagome?"

"What is it?"

"Behind you!" 

Before the girl had a chance to turn around she was dangling over someone's shoulder. "Wha-?"

"You're not running away this time!"

"Kouga!" Kagome shrieked, absolutely mortified. "Put me down at once!" He turned, preparing to race away with his prize.

"No chance, Kagome. You _are_ going to talk to me."

"_Kougaaa_," she said warningly. "Have you forgotten so soon?"

"Argh!" He jumped, surprising Mizumi with his yell. "Dammit, Kagome, that hurts!"

"Don't mess with a miko, Kouga!" She twisted her upper body to glare at the back of his head, getting nothing but a faceful of his long hair for her trouble. In the background she could hear Mizumi breaking into fits of laughter. "Ooh, this is _so_ not funny!" Mizumi stopped laughing long enough to wave at her.

"Have fun Kagome! Kouga, be nice." He gave her a toothy grin and dashed away into the surrounding forest, leaving Mizumi laughing until tears ran down her face. "Well! I guess he's got a little to learn about patience, but he certainly makes up for it in enthusiasm!"

***

Kagome made every effort to reign in her temper while the wolf youkai had her over his shoulder. The last thing she wanted was for one of her 'stings' to make him jump again. Her stomach was still protesting against the rough treatment it had gotten earlier.

'Note to self: wait until you're off of the youkai _before_ you attack it,' she reminded herself drily. 

The trees rushed by at an amazing speed – how fast was this wolf-boy going anyway? It all seemed like one great big green blur! Despite her disorientation, she vaguely recognised the direction in which her impromptu mode of transportation was taking her. "Hey, isn't this where you took me before?" she yelled down to Kouga. He didn't reply. Apparently reaching his desired destination he pulled to an abrupt stop, reaching up to settle his burden on the ground. She looked around curiously; sure enough, it was the same point from which he had shown her the bird's eye view of the tribe at night. Kagome glanced back at the now frowning Kouga. "I assume you're going to tell me what all this is about, then?" she asked. The girl was a little taken aback at the low growl that began issuing from the wolf's throat.

"As I said before, you _will_ talk to me, Kagome. I don't want you running away from me every time I get near you!" Guilt curled through her at the pained look that was beginning to creep into his eyes. Well, it was true – she had been running away from him. And as she had told herself repeatedly, it wasn't really fair on him at all. If nothing else, he deserved a decent explanation from her. Kagome sighed in defeat. "You're quite right, Kouga-kun. I _have_ been running away from you -" he cut her off by laying a clawed finger over her lips. She pulled back, startled.

"You didn't call me that before." His eyes looked at her curiously. "Why do you call me that now?"

"What? You mean, 'Kouga-kun'? I've always called you that!" He shook his head adamantly.

"No! Back at the mountain, when I got you, you didn't call me 'kun'. You simply called me Kouga." She stared at him.

"A little off track here, aren't we?"

"I want an answer, Kagome. Why didn't you call me 'kun'?" She clenched her fists in exasperation.

"I was mad at you! I just didn't think to – I wasn't concentrating, I guess." Her anger lessened as she tried to work out the puzzle. Even when she was flaming mad at the houshi, she never forgot to call him 'Miroku-sama'. So why had she forgotten now?

"I would appreciate it if you would just call me by name from now on, Kagome. The whole 'Kouga-kun' title always sounded...I don't know. Trite. Childish. And I am most definitely not a child." Kagome gulped. Just when had he gotten so close to her? His voice was deepening with something serious, something...dangerous. She fought against the sudden urge to take a few steps backwards. "O-okay. No more 'kun', I promise." His look turned triumphant. 'Time to remind him of why we're here in the first place. Oh, gods, I don't want to! This is going to be awful.'

"Kouga, you asked me why I was avoiding you?" she ventured nervously. His blue eyes bored into her own. "It's...because, um, you want me to be your mate." A slight look of confusion crossed his features. 

"I've never made any secret of that, Kagome. Why should that make you run from me now?" He gripped her shoulders to get his point across, using just enough pressure to hold her still. "Have I treated you with anything but kindness since you came here?"

"You just stole me from your tribe!"

"That doesn't count!" he declared. "I have given you every respect that a male can give his female. It seemed to me that you were adjusting to life here very well – life with _me_," he emphasised earnestly. "I want nothing more than to have you stay here! Shards or no shards." Kagome reached up timidly to lay one hand against his chest, his heartbeat thumping against her touch. She looked at him, silently begging him to understand.

"Kouga, did you truly expect me to forget all about Inuyasha in just one week?"

Sango looked around, trying to catch a glimpse of the wolf territory where Kagome had been living. "Come on, you were here just a few days ago," she berated herself, "surely you can remember where it was?" A sudden movement below her caught her eye and she urged Kirara lower to get a better look. She nearly fell off of the animal when she saw what it was.

Kouga and Kagome had just arrived in a clearing just underneath her! And by the looks of it, they were having a pretty intense conversation. She couldn't hear what they were saying from this height, but she didn't dare land for fear of Kouga scenting her out. Needless to say, that would have been disastrous.

Sango blinked in disbelief when Kouga raised his arms to hold Kagome by the shoulders. 'Let her go, you flea-bitten -' Her train of thought was violently derailed when Kagome laid a hand on the wolf's chest, still within his embrace. No signs of anger, no retaliation, no offended dignity – bad indications, all of them. She gave an involuntary yelp when Kouga's eyes slid closed. 'He's going to _kiss_ her?!'

The demon exterminator watched as the pair jumped apart at the unexpected noise she had made. She flinched as Kagome's eyes found her, face flushing madly. Time to go.

Kirara needed no urging to beat a hasty retreat from their spying position in the sky. As they sped back to Kaede's village, the image of the couple locked in an embrace burned itself into her brain. 'Well, Kagome-chan – if this is your choice, then I can't stop you. But Inuyasha is going to go absolutely insane when he finds out.' She paled at the thought of the already irascible hanyou discovering the new relationship. 'He'll kill everything in sight – it's too dangerous! He can't find out.' Sango nodded to herself. She would keep this information secret, for safety's sake. 

'I hope you know what you're doing, Kagome-chan...'

Her words echoed in his mind. _"Did you truly expect me to forget all about Inuyasha in just one week?"_

"Yes!" he wanted to shout, but he knew she would never accept that from him. He let his eyes close in his sadness. At this rate, his woman would never be _his_. And that hurt.

His senses flared to life at her quick intake of air. "Kagome, what's wrong?" He followed her finger to where it was pointing upwards. A firecat was hovering above them, with a rider clearly visible.

"Sango!" Kagome gasped, wrenching herself out of Kouga's grip hurriedly. "Oh no – she saw us!" The girl wrung her hands in agitation, forcing him to take hold of them to keep her from injuring herself. "The way it must have looked from up there...she's going to get the wrong idea about us, and she'll tell the others!" She continued moaning to herself, for the moment not paying attention to her surroundings. The wolf watched as the intruder made herself scarce. When she had disappeared, he looked down to where Kagome was still fighting against his hold unknowingly.

"Kagome – your hands are all red." She looked at him, not understanding.

"Take me home, Kouga – all of a sudden I'm kind of tired." He picked her up, feeling her sag against him. He began to walk back to the den – she wasn't the only one who needed time to think about what had happened.

***

Mizumi gaped in astonishment at the arriving pair. 'They shouldn't be back so soon! What is that man playing at?' To her consternation, Kouga merely deposited Kagome in the den and raced away, his expression stony. "Kagome? Hey, what happened?" Kagome walked over to where some wolf cubs were playing on the floor, taking a seat beside them.

"It's not important, Mizumi. Just let it go." The wolf huffed in annoyance.

"No! I've never seen either of you so upset, and I want to know what's going on! Did he do something to make you angry, or was it the other way around?" Kagome looked up from where she was fondling a cub's ear softly – the cub was in ecstasy. 

"No, it wasn't anything like that. I, um...do we have to talk about this?" she pleaded. Mizumi just looked at her. "Right. Er -" she took a deep breath – 

"ItoldhimIwasavoidinghimbecausehewantedmetobehismateandIloveInuyasha!"

Mizumi exploded. "What?! How could you – after all you've told me, this Inu-whoever is a pushy, domineering, ungrateful bully! How could you prefer him over Kouga? Kouga is the leader of a successful tribe, he obviously adores you, he's attentive and kind, he'll make a great father – what more do you want?" She glared at her friend angrily. "Until you've come to your senses, I will be _outside_." So saying, the female stormed out, leaving a trail of anger in her wake.

Kagome's hand stilled as she thought about what the wolf had said. The cub noticed the loss of his ear-scratcher and butted his head against her hand imperiously. She started the rubbing again absentmindedly, the question ricocheting in her brain. _"What more do you want?"_

"I don't know," she answered softly to nobody in particular. "I just don't know."

A/N: Wow – no cliffhanger. This must be a first for me! Well, it started kind of slow, but the tension is brewing...and meanwhile, just what is Naraku up to? The next installment should hold a fair few answers. And it won't be posted in two months, either! More like a week or two.

Next Chapter: Blurred Reality.

Ookay. What you've all been waiting for – Reviewer Replies for Ch 6. I was a little bored, so I replied to 'em all. Here goes!

Aamalie – Yep, Kouga can be a bit arrogant. Well, I can't have him suddenly be perfect, can I? Hey, how did that thing with the guy go?

Time's mortal enemy – So glad you like the M/S fluff. Kikyou – don't quite know where I stand with her. Right now I'm torn...evil or misguided? Heh. I mean, she was good once. Just not any more. Hmm. But I agree with one thing – the zombie Kikyou has to go!

Lady Tiger Lily – Didn't have to wait quite as long for this update! Hope you like it.

ShadowHeart – I live in Australia. More specifically, Brisbane (Queensland). Beautiful place. The heatwave is gone (Hallelujah!) and we have 25 degree days now that it's March. *sigh* Paradise. Makes writing much easier!

Miztikal-Dragon – Kouga, a stalker?! Whoa. Too much for me.

Inudemoness247 – I normally update once a week. The 2 month gap was kind of unusual.

Mvdiva – Hello again! That Naraku image was just cute – if a little scary O.O

AyumiH – Ffnet sent me your review four times! Weird. Thanks for the comment about my name -bet you can't guess why I chose it?!

Poohsbestfriend – Hmm. Most M/K fics are just plain weird, if not icky. But there are some that are just fantastic. Check out 'Cursed Touch' by Rurouni Star and 'Chasing Methuselah' by Sandra E. If you're not convinced after reading them, then there's nothing more I can do. The work thing is...progressing. Slowly. And yes, lemons are quite unnecessary in general, unless they are key to the plot. Then they're ok. And if you'll excuse me, now I have to go hide from lemon fans!

Ashley (aka InuMad) – Whee! A new reader! And so prompt with the reviews. Ah...you took my advice and read Under Control first. Thanks for the feedback. Very encouraging. Mizumi's mate – hmm, wouldn't you like to know? *evil grin* You'll just have to keep reading and find out, I guess!

Jessica T It's Me! - My most faithful reviewer. Thanks for stopping by yet again. I can't believe you reread the entire story. Now that's dedication! Good luck with the college/scholarship thing.

A/N: Well, that's it. Let me know in a review if you want to be on my update mailing list, okay? Or just leave a review! Hmm. Anyone see a pattern here? Praise makes me write faster, it's a proven fact! And apologies in advance for any spelling or grammar goofs – _I don't got no spellchecker!_


	8. A Turn For The Worse

A/N: Okay, new way of doing things. Because people have been complaining about the length of time between updates, I have decided to compromise. Quicker updates in return for shorter chapters, beginning with this one. Hope you like it – and to those with an eye for detail, notice that the chapter title is different to what I said it would be! All part of the new plan, guys!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters from the manga by Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

****

Tempting Fate

Chapter 8: A Turn For The Worse

Naraku could not be happier with the way things were progressing. From what he could tell from Kanna's mirror, his enemy was slowly but surely falling apart at the seams. Of course, there had been that one annoying instant when the impudent houshi had dared to interfere, but since that night there had been no interruptions. 

For a brief instant he wondered why that was, but then he dismissed it as unimportant.

He had to admit that the effort of casting the dreamspell on the inuhanyou tended to be rather draining. It required an enormous amount of concentration to keep the mirror link focused tightly upon Inuyasha. But the satisfaction that he derived from torturing Inuyasha mentally far outweighed the slight discomfort and fatigue that he was feeling.

***

Kagura leaned wearily against the cave wall, idly fiddling with her fan. Random gusts of wind rustled the youkai woman's robes as the instrument twitched to and fro in her nimble fingers. She fought to suppress a groan as her master's voice drifted over to where she stood.

"Ah, Inuyasha – it hurts, doesn't it? To see your beloved with that upstart wolf. You could just kill him, couldn't you? You know, the miko probably planned this all along. Didn't you see the way she always defended him? She'll betray you in the end, just as Kikyou did before her!"

Kagura rolled her eyes, wishing the man would stop muttering into the mirror for a while. For one thing, it was indescribably annoying, hearing him ceaselessly implanting the ideas vocally into his foe's thoughts. She was getting sick of the sound of his voice…even more than she already was.And for another thing, the constant pressure that Naraku was putting on Inuyasha's mind would likely drive him insane. And that would never do. Especially if she were to ever seek his help in ridding the world of the insidious being she was forced to serve. She was unhappily aware of one all-important fact; if she appeared before Inuyasha in his present state of mind, she would be dead before she could even begin to explain her purpose. 

No, if any help were to be given, it would have to come from the miko girl. The question was – how could she approach the girl without Naraku's knowledge? She had been foiled more than once by those accursed saimyoushou spies of his. Kagura continued plotting and planning in silence. This would be harder than she had originally thought.

***

"Hn. He woke up." Naraku watched as his prized victim wrenched himself from sleep, his eyes wide and haunted with what they had seen during the night. The mastermind chuckled softly as relief flooded Inuyasha's face at the knowledge that it had only been another dream and not reality. The emotions that warred for dominance in his expression were clearly reflected in Kanna's mirror. Naraku tapped the mirrored image with one pale finger, amusement flitting across his features.

"So, hanyou, you think it's over? I'm afraid not…"

* * *

Inuyasha bolted upright, hurriedly digging his claws into the branch he had been resting on in order to prevent a sudden tumble to the forest floor. The last thing he wanted to do was be seen falling out of a tree, much to his embarrassment and ridicule. He looked around in momentary bewilderment, then closed his eyes in realisation.

"Ah, dammit – I fell asleep again! But at least that…that damned _dream_ is over now." The images from this latest nightmare floated up from his memory and he shook his head violently, pushing them back to the deepest recesses of his mind. 'I don't want to remember _that_.' Despite his struggles, the things that he had seen forced their way back into his mind. He clamped his eyelids shut, thinking of anything but what he had dreamt. 'It's not true!' he thought viciously. 'There is no way that it could be true!'

Kagome had often said that talking to yourself was the first sign of madness in a person. Well, maybe he was mad, but in the absence of more interesting conversation, he had begun to do just that in an effort to stay awake. He reasoned that the less he slept, the less he would dream.

However, the heavy sleep deprivation was beginning to tell on him. 

Inuyasha shook himself into action. "Gotta do something. At all costs stay awake! Come on, baka, what can you do that will keep you awake?" He frowned, his fuzzy thoughts leaving him momentarily stumped. Then inspiration hit. "Ha! You need to eat. Time to get some food. No ramen here, so hunting it is!" He tried to focus his bleary eyes on the surrounding forest, attempting to sound out any game nearby. Finding some promising scents just a little way off, he began to track his prey.

"Deer, it smells like," he muttered to himself. "Should make a good meal."

In a matter of minutes he was stalking the unsuspecting animal, already tasting the meat that he would enjoy later. However, just as he was going to strike, a very unexpected voice reached his ears.

__

"Inuyasha. I'm over here." He blinked, losing interest in the hunt.

"Kagome? Is that you?" The next voice made him snarl in reaction.

__

"Ha. Of course it's her, Inukkoro."

"Kouga!" he yelled hoarsely, startling the deer into a panicked flight, "get away from her, or I'll –"

'Wait,' a quiet voice insisted firmly in his head. 'They can't really be here; you're too far away from the wolf tribe, and there's no way they would have travelled through the night.' He stopped his roared challenge in confusion. Then he did a double take at what he discovered.

'They have no scent!'

Before his very eyes he saw Kagome approach – he had to fight himself not to run to her side. Kouga followed not soon after, wrapping one arm around the girl when he reached her. The hanyou watched in numb dismay as the couple began to completely ignore him, lost in each other.

'This isn't real! I would have smelled the wolf, at least! Something's going on here.' Aloud, he shouted, "I don't believe this! Kagome would never turn away from me like that, this isn't real!" Soundlessly, the two figures in front him melted into the forest, leaving no sign that they had ever been there at all.

Inuyasha clutched at his head in confusion, trying to make sense of what had just happened. "That wasn't Kagome – she wouldn't act so cold towards me, even if we were just friends." He stopped.

"_Which we're not!"_ he yelled to the trees in sudden anger.

"And it wasn't Kouga – that wimpy wolf stinks so bad I would have sensed him coming from ages away." His ears flattened, showing the dread that he felt. "What's going on?"

* * *

A/N: Please leave a message at the beep.

__

Beep!

Or you could just leave a review! It's that purple button down there…

Reviewer replies from Chapter 7: Halfway Point…

Mvdiva – Shoulder musings? Hee, that's not a bad idea! She does get carried around a lot, doesn't she? I'm guessing she doesn't weigh very much…

Lady Tiger Lily – Male bonding. Argh, I have to write male bonding?! Not my best stuff, but I'll give it a shot!

XBlackMoon13x – Thanks, coach *grins* Such an enthusiastic review! Wow…

Ashley (aka InuMad) – Hmm, hope your brain isn't too damaged by the waiting LOL. As for Mizumi, wait and see. And yes, Kouga deserves a mate. Trust me, it's coming! But I'm afraid poor ol' Inuyasha is gonna have it rough for a little while longer…

Aamalie – Congratulations! ; )

Poohsbestfriend – Yep, the chicken rules. Poor Miroku has not seen the last of that bird!

Time's mortal enemy – I'll be putting 'Kohaku interaction' through the whole of this fic. He is horribly underrated and deserves much more attention than he gets! Beta readers…I'd rather get the fic out quickly, and the apology was just in case. I have studied to be an English teacher, so my standards are pretty high.

A/N: Because of the quicker updates, I will not be emailing notice of new chapters unless you ask me specifically for a message. It will be easier if you just put me on Author Alert, really. Thanks for reading!


	9. Guilty Conscience

A/N: Hi all! Another day, another update. Here we go!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, so all you lawyers can go home…

* * *

****

Tempting Fate

Chapter 9: Guilty Conscience

Sango felt an oddly unsettling mixture of relief and panic as she arrived back at the village she currently called 'home'. On one hand, it would be relaxing to get back into the more ordinary, routine activities that were a part of village life.

On the other hand, having a wildly jealous hanyou nearby did absolutely nothing for her nervous system.

Sango thought back upon the events of the last few weeks. She had been surprised (and most pleasantly so) to find that Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship had strengthened while she had been trapped under Naraku's control. In fact, the young hanyou had been showing all the signs of a protective mate, even to the point of forcing his 'mate' away in times of danger. She recognised these signs from her lessons in youkai history – it was vital to understand your opponent _before_ you could fight it. However, she doubted that Kagome had even the faintest idea of what significance Inuyasha's behaviour held. She probably just thought he was being 'sweet'.

Sango loved the girl as a dear sister…but gods, a more naïve person surely never existed!

The demon exterminator continued pondering the situation while making her way on foot to Kaede's hut, where the other members of their rather unusual group were most likely to be found. After the day's discoveries, she needed to see a friendly, familiar face. She only hoped that Inuyasha would _not_ be among those to greet her. If she were confronted with his mercurial temper, she would be forced to divulge her new information – and she didn't want to have to knock him out for the sake of her own safety! He would go beserk, she was sure of it.

With these thoughts fresh in her mind, Sango felt a little more certain of the wisdom of hiding Kagome's actions from him. Unknown to her, her face was set in grim determination as she strode towards her destination. He could hate her all he liked later on, but she would _not_ be the bearer of such bad news.

She grimaced. Now if only her conscience would leave her alone!

***

Miroku wasn't sure what it was, but something about Sango had been a little…off since that morning. When she had returned from her aerial jaunt of a few hours' duration she had seemed a little more preoccupied than usual, but he had put it down to a sour mood (if there was one thing he understood, it was the ferocity of a moody woman!) and had decided to leave well enough alone for the moment. He had gotten more than his fair share of head injuries while mock-fighting with Kohaku – whoever said sword vs. shakujou was a fair fight?! – and had no wish to add to the list care of Hiraikotsu, a weapon with which he was most painfully familiar.

However, when this dark concentration failed to lift after some time had passed, the houshi began to be concerned. A few furtive inspections (from a reasonably safe distance) showed no visible injuries – so she was unhurt. That worry gone from his mind, Miroku spent the afternoon speculating on what Sango's problem could possibly be.

Hours later he was no closer to a solution and was starting to get seriously annoyed at his inability to figure it out. He would simply have to hope that Sango's ire was not directed at him. Otherwise he wouldn't be able to guarantee his own safety when he got up the nerve to ask her what was wrong.

"Kagome-sama sometimes calls this 'biting the bullet'," he mused thoughtfully. "Of course, if I knew what a 'bullet' was, that would make much more sense!"

***

"Hush! Not so loud, they'll hear!"

"Are you sure about this?"

"Of course! Hurry up, she's coming –"

"Oh, fine. But this was _your_ idea!"

"Hold it still!"

"I'm trying – it's stronger than it looks, you know!"

***

Sango couldn't help but sigh when she felt someone take a seat beside her. Kaede was preparing the evening meal, and it was too big to be one of the boys. Inuyasha was still unaccounted for, which left only – 

"Miroku."

He shifted beside her, acutely aware that he was within easy striking distance. "Ano – did you find anything interesting while you were out this morning?" he asked guilelessly. The houshi frowned at the effect a simple question had on her. 'She flinched! The fearless Sango actually flinched!'

Sango's mind was racing madly to find a way out of this most inconvenient situation. Generally Miroku was quite trustworthy, but he might not be willing to keep such important news from his hanyou friend. 'But it's such potentially _damaging_ news!' she thought frantically. 'No, I mustn't tell him! He'll tell Inuyasha, and then all hell will break loose!' Sango fell back upon the tried and true method of confusing males.

"Well, if you don't know, then I'm certainly not going to tell you!" she snapped at him. 'There, let him figure _that_ one out…'

Miroku was dumbstruck. Dumbfounded, even. 'Who did what to who?' he wondered dazedly. 'Did I miss something here?' He usually only heard that kind of thing from the village wives when their husbands had goofed badly…he fought the grin that threatened to emerge at that thought. 'We're fighting like a married couple!' He shook his head to clear it. 'Focus, baka, focus!' He glanced over at her, noting that she was trying to look anywhere but at him.

Inspiration struck.

'She's trying to con me! Conning a con artist, my dear? Tsk, tsk. Two can play at that game.' He let out a loud sigh. "Well, I guess you found out, ne?" He suppressed a smirk at the shocked look Sango shot at him. "I swear, I _was_ going to tell you…eventually. But seeing as how you seem to know everything, I don't see the need to drag it all up again." He got to his feet, keeping a straight face the whole time. He could practically feel the confusion emanating from Sango behind him. But he had only managed to take a few steps before he found himself flat on the ground with a mouthful of grass. 'She hits as hard as ever…'

"Miroku! You had better explain what you meant by all that, or I'll knock you out so hard you won't wake up for days!"

Unnoticed by either of the combatants, a mysteriously red-faced Kohaku and Shippo came racing around the corner of the hut, stopping short at the sight that met them.

Miroku grinned evilly into the dirt. 'Just a little more…ah! I know.' He got to his feet, dusting himself off resignedly. Then he smirked. "Well, if you don't know, then I'm certainly not going to tell you!"

"Wha-? Ooh, you – you HOUSHI!" She leapt at him in a fury, crash-tackling him to the floor. Once she had pinned him to the ground using her own weight, leaving him completely unable to move, she growled down at him, "Confession time, Miroku – what were you talking about?" He stared up at her, all traces of laughter gone from his face.

"Only if you tell me first."

Her eyes widened and she hung her head, defeated. "Fine." Reluctantly she told him what she had seen. When she had finished, he frowned up at her.

"And you weren't going to tell me about this?"

"No! Inuyasha mustn't find out about –" He cut her off by clamping one hand over her mouth.

"I agree."

"Mmf – mph?"

"Yes, I actually do agree. As upset as he is right now, the effect would be disastrous in the extreme." He paused. "Sango?" Miroku said, moving his hand to rest against her cheek. "It's my turn to explain now, so…" She looked at him questioningly. "The secret is…I love you." Before she had a chance to respond, he leaned up and kissed her gently.

__

"BY ALL THAT'S HOLY!" a startled voice rang out from the hut. The two broke apart, looking around to see what was the matter. "Shoo! Get out of here, you miserable creature!" Miroku watched in shock as a rather familiar chicken came flying out of the hut, propelled by a vigorously waving broom. Shippo inexplicably began rolling on the ground with laughter, while Kohaku just looked…scared? Kaede came storming outside, aiming her broom at the helplessly giggling kitsune. "A chicken! In my herb cupboard! Shippo, you incorrigible beast!" Shippo yelped and took off running, Kohaku not far behind him.

The pair began laughing at the ridiculous sight, while Kaede 'humphed' and went back inside to salvage her precious herbs. 'It's about time Kohaku started acting his own age,' Miroku thought in satisfaction. Then… 'Wait a minute…'

"They caught it, then let it go?! Argh!" He sat up, disgusted. "If two mere children can catch one lousy chicken and I can't, what does that say about me?!"

Sango just laughed harder.

* * *

A/N: The Chicken Strikes Back….mwha ha ha ha.

Not many reviewer replies, as my e-mail server is being a stupid head…but I'll do what I can.

KawaiiChica – No worries about not reviewing before…it's all good. I'm just impressed you read the whole thing! Oh yes, more Kagome/Kouga interaction is planned for the next chapter…should be interesting.

Darkinuyasha – Sorry I haven't read your story yet. I will get to it, I promise. More to the point, what did you think of the chapter?

Lady Tiger Lily – more chicken goodness, just for you! LOL. And yes, an insane Inu does spell trouble t-r-o-u-b-l-e for Kouga.

Aamalie – Aw, I'm sorry to hear that. That sucks. But thanks for the review! Sorry, no Kouga/Kagura…have you read 'Venganza' by Thunk? Awesome Kouga/Kagura story. And her Sess/Sango fic is fantastic.

Mvdiva – Speaking of sleep deprivation…I have to go to bed sometime instead of reading all these awesome fics!

CometsChaos – Thanks for the compliment! Hope you keep reading.

Ashley (aka InuMad) – ack, no! Heart attacks are bad, don't have one! And as I plan to update, well, nearly every day, then it would be a good idea to stop having them every time I update!

Miztikal-Dragon – want the pairings, read the first chapter A/N. It's all there in black and white.

A/N: Well, that's all I've got for now. I have job interview tomorrow, and I'm a nervous wreck! Wish me luck!

One quick note – for a great LONG fic (I/Kag, of course) check out 'Bond of Blood' by the MOUSE (it's on my favourites list). Awesome, awesome story, needs reviews. Go. Read. Enjoy.


	10. Friends and Family

A/N: Back again! My goodness, where on earth did this writing streak come from? I just hope I can keep it up!

Disclaimer: I am still poor, still anime-deprived, and I still don't own any part of Inuyasha (except for Mizumi and any other OC's like the one that is coming…..now.)

* * *

****

Tempting Fate

Chapter 10: Friends and Family

"Kagome! Kagome, where are you?" The strident voice cut the previously hushed silence like a knife. But Kagome didn't dare move, because if she did…

"Ha! Found you, found you!" Namako squealed in excitement. Kagome just laughed.

"Yes, you little rascal, you found me. Now it's my turn to seek. Quick – go hide!" She grinned. "Make sure it's a _really_ good place, Namako-chan…I'm very good at this game!"

"Okay, okay! Go hide, go hide!" The cub scampered off, eager for the game to begin again. Kagome watched the girl's bushy tail disappear around the corner and closed her eyes to start counting. "One…two…"

"Kagome! There you are! I've been looking all over for you!"

"Hello, Mizumi…five…six…"

"Stop what you're doing and come with me."

"Eight…I'm kind of busy right now…ten…"

"Busy?! Doesn't look like you're doing anything!"

"Thirteen…fourteen…I'm counting."

"Well, I can see that – oh, open your eyes, would you?"

"Seventeen…can't, that's cheating…nineteen…"

"But-"

"Twenty! READY OR NOT, HERE I COME!" Kagome yelled. Mizumi hurriedly clamped her hands over her ears.

"Owww…" Kagome looked apologetic.

"Sorry, Mizumi – I keep forgetting about youkai hearing." The wolf glowered at her.

"Obviously."

"Hey, I really am sorry, but right now I've got a cub to find!" Mizumi looked at her in shock.

"You lost a cub?!"

"Eep! No, no, nothing like that," Kagome assured her, "it's a game! One person hides, and the other person tries to find them." The wolf youkai looked puzzled.

"What's with the counting?"

"That gives the person time to hide."

"Oh."

"Look, I'll talk to you later, I promise. But I _really_ have to find Namako-chan before she thinks I've forgotten to look for her!" Kagome gave her friend a smile, then dashed off.

Mizumi flopped onto her back dejectedly. "How am I supposed to get her to talk to Kouga if she won't even stay still?!"

***

Kouga watched in great amusement as his woman attempted to sneak up on his rambunctious niece. 'I don't believe it,' he thought, 'a human being trying to catch a youkai by surprise? She should know that it's imposs-" His thoughts broke off abruptly as a loud squealing noise told him that little Namako had indeed been surprised. 'Hmpf. Well, maybe it's _not_ impossible!' he conceded. The wolf prince continued his observation of the giggling pair as they ran in a clumsy race of sorts, both constantly tripping as a result of trying to laugh and run at the same time. 'Ridiculous behaviour.'

He grinned.

'Looks like fun!'

***

The two girls lay side by side in the clearing they had stumbled into, enjoying a more peaceful pastime.

Cloud-gazing.

"That one…looks like…a tree!"

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"Okay then, that one looks like…Hakkaku's nose!"

"_Namako-chan!_"

"Well, it does!"

Kagome let out a laugh and closed her eyes, resting. She listened to the sounds of the Sengoku Jidai all around her. Birds singing, wind blowing through the leaves, wolves howling – a sound which once would have frightened her out of her wits.

No cars, no buses, no trains, no radio…quiet. Paradise. A new sound brought her out of her reverie. "Kagome-sama?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you going to be my aunty?" Kagome's eyes snapped open.

"What makes you say that?" she asked warily.

"Well, Kouga is my Uncle Kouga, and the other ladies say that he's gonna make you his mate, so you'll be my aunty!" the girl chirped happily.

"Oh," Kagome faltered, looking for something to say. "That's…not exactly true…" To her horror the wolf girl's bottom lip started wobbling, her eyes suspiciously shiny.

"You don't want to be my aunty?" Uh-oh. 

"Er…well, Namako-chan – I…" She gave in when a tear trickled down the child's face. 'Darn it all, Shippo does exactly the same thing! I am such a sucker…'

"You can call me aunty, okay? I mean, I won't be your aunty _really_, but you can call me that anyway." Kagome held her breath, hoping that Namako would be happy with the compromise. She really needn't have worried. "Yaay! Aunty Kagome! Aunty Kagome!" Namako yelled exuberantly, getting up to skip around the body of the resting miko. "Aunty Kagome!" Kagome, her ears ringing, was about to ask her to _please_ be quiet when she suddenly found herself engulfed in a very enthusiastic hug around her neck.

"It's a long time since I had an aunty," the cub whispered into Kagome's ear softly. Giving the startled human girl's cheek a final nuzzle, Namako bounded away back towards the tribe's den, leaving Kagome somewhat awestruck. 'A long time since she had an aunty?' she wondered. 'What did she mean by that?' She closed her eyes once more, content to lie in the warm sun.

Until, that is, a shadow fell across her face, blocking the light. Slightly annoyed, she cracked one eyelid open only to find Kouga looking down at her. "Whoa!" she yelped, sitting up in a rush. "Don't do that!"

"Do what?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"That – looking…thing," she explained lamely. He generously chose to ignore the comment. 

"So, I see you met the notorious Namako," he said, smiling. She couldn't help but smile back. 

"She's adorable. But why 'notorious'?" He chuckled.

"Notorious for wearing out her minders," he elaborated. "The kid is a never-ending bundle of energy – even her father had trouble keeping up with her!" Kagome fell silent for a moment.

"Had?" His face darkened.

"The wind witch killed him. He was my brother." Kagome had the distinct feeling of having just put her foot in her mouth.

"I'm so sorry." He sent her a half-hearted smile.

"No need to apologise – it wasn't your fault."

'Well, actually,' Kagome thought guiltily, 'it was my fault. If it wasn't for the shikon no tama being scattered like that…' "Um," she tried again, "so where is her mother?" Kouga sighed, finally taking a seat beside her on the grass.

"We lost her to the gokurakuchou, just before I met you." Kagome gasped in horror.

"She's an orphan? But she's so happy!"

"That's the good thing about living in a tribe. All the members look after each other as though they were family." She dreaded doing it, but she just had to ask – 

"Kouga, Namako-chan said something about not having an aunt for a long time. I'm almost afraid to ask, but…" He cut her off before she could finish the question. 

"Her aunt was my sister. Another victim of the gokurakuchou. Didn't you ever wonder why my pack only had males?" He looked at her quizzically. "Those bastards went after the weaker ones of the pack – the women and cubs. The women died to keep their offspring safe. Many of the cubs in our nursery are orphans. Thankfully now there are enough den-mothers to look after them." He suddenly jumped to his feet, extending a hand to help the girl up. "I never could sit still for very long," he explained. "Let's take a walk, ne?" They walked in silence for a few minutes before the wolf youkai decided to speak again. "You know, that hiding game you were playing with Namako was similar to how we teach the cubs to track." He grinned at her. "You're already showing good mothering instincts. Like I knew all along – you'll be perfect for raising our cubs!" Kagome's temper sparked.

"And like _I_ said all along, I AM NOT YOUR WOMAN!" She calmed herself down with a visible effort. "I thought I had explained this enough – I am in love with Inuyasha. I have been from the very beginning." He frowned at her.

"Has he liked you from the very beginning?" he asked huffily. She stopped uncertainly. "Has he?" Kouga persisted. Kagome let her eyes drop to the ground.

"No. But he does now, and that's all I care about!" she bellowed at him, her eyes snapping up again to stare him right in the face, radiating defiance. But instead of backing away like she had expected, he stepped closer. "Are you sure he does?" 

"Yes!"

"Really. Has he actually said the words 'I love you, Kagome'?" She thought for a second. He noticed this, and went in for the kill. "I know how painfully honest you are, Kagome – you can't lie to me, not about something like this. Has he said those exact words to you?"

"Well…no, actually." He smirked at her in triumph, his arms folded across his chest. 

"Just remember, Kagome – _I have said them_," the wolf stated strongly. Grinning at her once more, he vanished into the forest, leaving an incredibly confused Kagome staring at nothing but empty air. 'Oh, this is just great. Mizumi is going to have a field day with this!'

* * *

A/N: Well, do you like my newest little OC? She is so cute! Wheee! Okay, time for replies…

ShadowHeart (for Ch 8 and 9) – I know what you mean about hiding from angry reviewers *groans*. Reading 'update – NOW!' isn't the most inspiring thing to see, but better than nothing. These regular updates are lots of fun, but I can only do them because I work less than 10 hours a week in general. 'The Chicken Strikes Back'… 'Return of the Bird'…Hmm. Anyone see a pattern here? *Hums the theme from Star Wars*. I'm glad you think it's original. I try so hard not copy other stories.

Aamalie – Whoops, I've offended your sense of propriety, haven't I? All those alternate couplings on my faves list. Gomen, but they're just so well written! Actually, my preference is M/S, but in the absence of better fiction, I'll read nearly any pairing!

Lady Tiger Lily – I see lots of laughing in these reviews. *scratches head* I could swear I was writing angst, not comedy…*walks away muttering* Thank you!

Inudemoness247 – Well, I'll try to keep up the good work, but I don't know how much more of this my poor brain can take! Updates will be short but fast from now on.

Rushyuo – I certainly hope you don't want more than one update a day! My poor fingers will never keep up!

Yamiyumetenshi – Interesting name…yes, the chicken takes a bit of getting used to. But for some reason, he's incredibly popular! Miroku's new archnemesis…J 

Brerermarer – I'm so glad you're still reading! I was wondering where my regular readers had gotten to. The unmarked voices were Kohaku and Shippo stuffing an unwilling chicken in Kaede's herb cupboard! LOL.

Tsuki miko – Thanks for your lovely review! Glad you like the mix of funny/serious I'm trying to do here! It's harder than it looks *holds aching head* believe me! The chicken certainly seems to be a crowd pleaser…updates are every few days, or even every day if I feel inspired!

KawaiiChica – M/S fluff will be quite a while in coming back, as the action is about to speed up considerably. Oops, look at me, giving the plot away. Take no notice….

Miztikal-Dragon – I love writing M/S fluff! Miroku's such a charmer. And now Sango knows not to try and trick a trickster! *grins*

A/N: Anyone I've missed, I'm truly sorry. And for those who mentioned it (KawaiiChica and Yameyumetenshi) the interview was very good, I've been shortlisted for the job! Second interview on Monday…we shall see how I go. Not much of a job, but hey, it's a job!

Next update tomorrow, hopefully. We'll be seeing a bit more of dog-boy from now on, too. The story is beginning to come together, now that all the characters are in place. Action ahead!


	11. Blurred Reality

A/N: Yet another chapter. Getting sick of me yet? Maybe I should just not update for a while…

*Dodges flying objects* Okay, okay, I get the hint….

Disclaimer: I own nothing, apart from any OC's that my weird brain may cook up without my permission…

* * *

****

Tempting Fate

Chapter 11: Blurred Reality

In a small cave, hidden in the side of an unknown mountain, the most evil being of the age was slowly regaining his strength. Attended by two of his creations, the hanyou known as Naraku had been recovering for a little over a month from the attack aimed at him by the miko girl – Kagome. With every day that passed, his spirit grew more potent. The malice that flowed through the atmosphere surrounding him was almost thick enough to see.

He was consumed by his need for revenge upon those who opposed him. Inuyasha, the inuhanyou that plagued his existence, and Kagome, the miko who had dared to purify him in their last encounter. Kouga, the wolf prince, was also on the list for the simple reason that he had in his possession the last two shikon shards that had to be found. Those shards were quite possibly his last chance at accomplishing his goals, and he was determined to destroy any in his path to power.

Naraku shifted in his chair as his thoughts became, for him at least, a little brighter. 'Ah, yes, - the path to power. That paltry thief, Onigumo – he knew nothing of power. He was only looking for money, for the occasional woman…for material gain. Spiritual strength came from the youkai that took him over. I am the result of the joining – a hanyou, true, but in terms of power there is none to challenge me.' He frowned suddenly, bringing a fist down to crash against the arms of his seat . 'Except for the reincarnation. The miko copy. She defied me, and now look at me!' He calmed himself, a slow smirk of hatred spreading across his face. 'She is a threat that I will not have to deal with for much longer. And to think, the little dog is the one who will do it for me! Pure justice.' 

He gestured briefly with one hand for his silent servant, Kanna, to bring her precious mirror to him. Every day it became easier for him to manipulate his enemy's thoughts from a distance. Soon he would be able to confront his foes in person, and win. It was only a matter of time. 

***

Kagura was all too aware that her time was running out. As her hated master's strength returned, so did the extent of his influence over her. Every so often he would take a twisted joy in reminding her that he held her heart in his grasp – that he could end her life at any time, should he wish to. Fortunately she still seemed to be useful to him, although who knew how long that would last?

'At this rate I will have no opportunity to talk to the miko girl,' she fretted inwardly. So much for gaining her freedom. The wind youkai watched as Naraku yet again renewed his hold over Inuyasha's already unstable mind. She could see how much the man enjoyed this torture – a more sadistic being she had yet to meet. Every so often a sinister smile would appear on his face, indicating a new idea to harrass the hanyou with. Kagura was filled with disgust at him.

'One day,' she swore fervently, 'one day you will rue the fact that you ever created me!'

***

Kanna had never seen the need to use speech in her dealings with people. People were dull and ignorant, and not worth her time. Not even her so-called 'master' Naraku. He had such incredible power, but he chose to employ it in such pointless ways. To have world-domination within your reach, and to toss it all away in favour of simple revenge – she would never understand his choices. And because she did not understand, she did not speak. It was unnecessary.

Besides, she had plenty of contact with the outside world through her mirror. No matter who used it, whether it be Naraku or a complete stranger, she could see in her mind what was shown on the silvery surface. At present, it was showing her the fever-dreams of the one called Inuyasha, shortly to be a raving lunatic. She was neither pleased nor dismayed by the knowledge. Why should she care if a miserable half-breed was having nightmares? His soul was too unsettled for her taste, anyway; she preferred souls that were peaceful, even emotionless. Nothing to disturb the perfection.

That being called Sesshoumaru was the best example of her ideal soul. She had observed him in her mirror once before; when Kagura had unwisely approached him in secret. Kanna had been watching the woman in her mirror to pass the time. She had not shown her master what she had seen. Instead she had noted the way the youkai lord had spoken, moved and thought. All calm, all precise, no unnecessary actions or feelings. Perfect.

'His half-brother is completely the opposite of him,' Kanna thought distastefully. 'And now that Naraku is toying with him like this, his soul is more disturbed than ever!' In her mind, the mirrored dream continued. Logic told her that it would not be long now before something broke wide open.

Things were about to get slightly more interesting.

* * *

__

"Aaaaarrrgghh!"

The tortured cry sent wildlife scurrying for cover. The screamer flailed about in his unrest, his jerky movements finally sending him plummeting to the ground. Inuyasha jerked awake, sweat pouring off of his face. His eyes were slightly unfocused as he tried to work out where he was.

'Okay, I know I was asleep that time! I wasn't seeing things, it was just a dream!' he reassured himself desperately. He shook himself, trying to regain some degree of composure. He simply _had_ to forget what he had seen in his mind. Otherwise, he was sure he would go insane. Against his will, he began to remember…

__

Kagome was standing in a clearing, seemingly waiting for someone. At the sound of a person approaching her from behind, she had whirled around with a dazzling smile. Inuyasha felt his heart ache at seeing the smile that was rightfully his alone being directed at someone else.

"Kouga! Kouga, my love, where have you been?" To his horror she entwined her arms around the wimpy wolf prince's neck in an intimate embrace. His rage grew even higher when the bastard had the nerve to tighten his arms around Kagome as he answered. "I finally defeated that stinking mutt for you, Kagome. He won't be bothering you anymore." 

'He's talking about me!' Inuyasha thought, outraged. 'Kagome, say something!'

"Good," she purred, making the hanyou's jaw drop open in astonishment. "It's about time."

'No. No, no, no, NO!'

"Now, my sweet miko, we have the shikon no tama, and I have you!" Kouga said smugly, pulling back a little to look at Kagome's face. Inuyasha watched in dismay as Kagome simply smiled back at him.

"Yes, you have me. All of me."

"Aaaaarrrgghh!"

The cry he had let out had woken him up from the dream, leaving him more than a little disoriented. 'She betrayed me! She let him – no, wait, it was a dream. Wasn't it?' 

"It was a dream," he told himself firmly. "Nothing more. See, I'm not dead, Kouga didn't kill me, so it can't be real!" He stopped moving, thinking hard. "It's been nearly two weeks, hasn't it? That means the time is nearly up. I haven't lost her yet." Inuyasha suddenly thumped himself in the head, disgusted. "I really have been alone for too long. Maybe I should go back and see how the others are doing." 

As he began to make his way back to the village, phantom images taunted him from out of the corner of his vision. Kagome – laughing gaily. Kouga – smirking in triumph. He increased his pace until he was racing towards Kaede's hut at a flat out sprint.

***

Miroku looked up from what he was doing, making Sango look at him in curiosity. "Miroku?" A worried frown crossed his face.

"Inuyasha is heading this way." Sango drew in a sharp breath. She still didn't feel quite ready to face him. Miroku saw this and patted her hand in comfort.

"Calm down, you don't know what he's here for. It could be something harmless. Just wait and see what he does." She nodded at him in thanks, concentrating on keeping her heart from racing. Shippo, Kohaku and Kaede looked up from their breakfasts, questions in their eyes. Before Miroku could answer any of them, though, Inuyasha was standing in front of them.

"Feh! Hey, bouzu, anything happen while I was away?" Miroku looked at his friend in concern.

'His eyes don't stay still – it's like he's trying to look in many directions at once!' "No, Inuyasha, everything is as it should be. We should be asking, how are you?" Anyone could see that the hanyou was in a bad way. His smooth silver hair was tangled and unwashed, his robes were bedraggled, and his face was haggard from lack of sleep. All in all, he made quite a sorry picture.

Inuyasha couldn't seem to stay still. He kept shuffling around, not meeting anyone's eyes, his fists tightening and relaxing intermittently. At one point his eyes flashed, and Miroku was startled to see a tinge of red bleeding into his golden eyes. "Inuyasha?"

"That wench!" he burst out, surprising everybody. "She's with that mongrel wolf wannabe!" Sango paled at this, but fortunately Inuyasha didn't seem to notice. "She said – no, wait, that was a dream. Well, she's going to come back here – it's been nearly two weeks. I gave that bastard what he asked for, it's time for him to give her back! He can't keep her!" he raged. His friends exchanged worried glances between themselves at this strange speech. 

"Inuyasha, I really think-" Miroku began bravely. Inuyasha cut him off by jumping to his feet.

"She doesn't love him! I'll prove it! I'll make that filthy wolf eat his damned words!" The hanyou became a red blur as he raced away once more. "Sango," the houshi said carefully, "did that seem…_right_ to you?"

"No. Do you think we should follow him?" He looked at her, all seriousness. 

"Yes – all of us. If he's gone mad, as it seems, then we will need as much help as we can to overcome him." Shippo and Kohaku looked worried, but they picked up their weapons nonetheless. Kirara came over to her mistress and transformed to allow her to ride. It was a bit of a struggle, but they all managed to find a place to sit. Miroku, once comfortable, swung around to address Kaede.

"Will you be alright here, Kaede-sama? There's no telling what will happen." She shushed him impatiently.

"Don't worry yourself, houshi. I protected this village long before any of you were here, and I can do it again. Go and find Inuyasha – he needs your help far more than I do." He nodded at her, turning to face forwards once more. Sango urged Kirara into the air, and the old miko quickly disappeared from view. The four companions settled in for the journey, their minds all set on one all-important goal.

To find their crazed hanyou leader, and to do whatever was needed to stop him from doing something he would regret.

* * *

A/N: The situation is coming to a head, and - as Kanna said – things are about to get slightly more interesting. Inuyasha has gone to get Kagome; but will Kouga let her go? Perhaps not.

Also, that beginning bit may seem a bit strange, but it will turn out to be very important later on. Trust me!

Reviewer replies:

Aamalie – I guess I just have an unusually open mind? And Namako is MINE! But maybe you can borrow her once the story is finished, if you're good *grins*.

ShadowHeart – I can just see myself having to write a whole series just for this chicken! With a Star Wars theme, of course. I loved the titles you suggested! LOL. And I haven't forgotten your suggestion for the ending. As for the male OC's, they're all planned for my next project. Namako was just a cameo, really – although, so was the chicken at first. Hmm. This could be trouble.

Time's mortal enemy – Hey, don't worry about not reviewing – I'm just glad you're still here! Namako IS cute…I can just see her as a plushie toy! Oh yeah, Sango learnt her lesson alright.

Minty – 3 days? You read my stuff for 3 DAYS?!? Wow. Yes, Miroku and the chicken is so much fun to write! I don't email notices when I update, because I plan to do it nearly every day. Author Alert would be better.

Darkinuyasha – thank you.

Lady Netiri – He didn't exactly get a thump on the head – but he'd better steer clear of angry mikos in future!

Eternal_Nysa – I'm honoured. *salutes* I won't let you down!

Miztikal-Dragon – Kouga, creepy? Hmm, he was a bit stalker-ish in that bit, wasn't he?

Falia – Kouga/Kagome pairings can be so sweet if they're done right. I'm glad you like my story!

A/N: Well, that's it from me. Thanks to Aamalie and Time's mortal enemy for wishing me luck with interviews – they're still going well, thank you. I'll find out about one this week, I hope. Anyway, see you all later!


	12. Breaking Point

A/N: You all seem horribly overjoyed that poor Inu-chan has gone crackers. Cruel people! But then, I have to include myself in that category seeing as how I'M the one who did it to him in the first place…

Disclaimer: Running out of original ways to say this. Okay – I don't own Inuyasha. At all.

* * *

****

Tempting Fate

Chapter 12: Breaking Point

At the same time as Inuyasha was going out of his mind, Kagome had only one thing on _her_ mind. Breakfast.

"Mizumi, can't we stop for a second?" she pleaded, giving her best 'puppy-dog eyes' to back up her request. Unfortunately her friend seemed to be immune to such tricks – she looked at Kagome's face and started laughing. "You have _no_ idea how ridiculous that looks!" she gasped in between laughs. Kagome pouted.

"It works just fine on Inuyasha!" 'These days,' she added under her breath. Mizumi frowned, her good mood completely gone.

"Didn't I tell you not to mention that name?" Indeed, she had told Kagome not to talk about the hanyou after the girl had casually brought him into their conversation for the thousandth time. Growling, the wolf pushed ahead through the dense foliage, leaving Kagome struggling to keep up. She was about to protest this abandonment when when her stomach decided to remind her in no uncertain terms that she was _hungry_. 

"Mizumi, can we eat some of this?" Kagome called, giving her basket of fruit a shake. "They won't miss a few pieces back at the den, will they? I'm starving!"

One of the more senior females of the tribe had noticed a lack of fresh food when she woke up that morning, and had sent the chatterbox Mizumi out to forage for some food before she could eat. Out of sympathy Kagome had volunteered to come along, earning her some looks of respect from the other females. A short time later, however, Kagome was seriously regretting the loss of an early breakfast.

"Mizumi?" she called again. When she received no answer, the miko dumped her full basket on the ground and sat down beside it. "Well," she muttered, picking up a ripe fruit, "if she's not going to reply, I'm staying right here!" She bit into her prize, slurping slightly as the tangy juices threatened to dribble down her chin. "Mm, delicious!" she moaned in delight, licking her fingers to get every last drop. "This beats vegetable stew any day…no offense, Kaede!" Just as she was reaching out a hand to take a second morsel, a familiar tingle tugged at her senses.

A youkai was approaching.

She jumped to her feet, upsetting the basket in her haste. "Great! A youkai, and me with no bow!" she berated herself. "When are you going to learn, Kagome? It's the Sengoku Jidai – don't let your guard down!" Wishing Mizumi were still within earshot, she prepared herself for a fight. As the youkai drew nearer, another sense flared to life. "A shikon shard? But that means…oh, just wonderful. What a way to start the day."

She fixed a petulant glare on her face as Kouga came into view, her hands on her hips. "You wouldn't be _stalking_ me by any chance, would you?

***

Kouga had to admit that he was slightly taken aback by Kagome's words, but he was reassured in the same instant by the tiny twist of her lips that showed she wasn't _completely_ serious. "I'm just drawn to your presence," he joked in return. "I can't seem to help but follow you!" He breathed an inward sigh of relief when the last of her sudden irritation melted away. She giggled and walked over to him. The wolf youkai instinctively inhaled deeply as she drew closer. The scent she carried was almost as mystifyingly alluring as the woman herself, and he found that he was fast becoming addicted to the unique aroma. 

To his embarrassment she noticed his actions and looked at him curiously. "What are you doing?" Sprung, he fumbled for an answer.

"You…smell good," he finally admitted with a slight blush. Kagome was astonished. He was blushing? Kouga?!

'Oh, how cute,' she thought, amused. Then it was her turn to blush when she recalled Inuyasha saying almost the exact same thing once, a long time ago. 'It must be a youkai thing,' she concluded silently. "Well, sniffer-dog," – he snorted incredulously at the name – "as long as you're not doing anything more useful, you can help me pick up this mess you caused." He raised his eyebrows at her.

"_I_ caused?"

"Yes, _you_ caused. I wouldn't have dropped everything if you had told me you were coming, instead of trying to sneak up on me like that!" Kouga laughed as Kagome flipped her hair over her shoulder and marched away from him.

"Wait! Wait, Kagome, I'll help." She looked back at him in surprise.

"You will?"

"Of course. Why does that shock you? Ah – I guess Inukkoro never thought to ever lend you a hand in two years, did he? Makes sense that you wouldn't expect it." She narrowed her eyes at him.

__

"Kouga…"

"Eh, sorry. It slipped out."

***

From his hiding spot in the surrounding bushes, Inuyasha stared fixedly at the couple visible through the leaves. Every time the wolf's hands came near _his_ mate a ragged growl escaped his throat, fists clenching tighter by the minute. It was taking every ounce of self control that he had left not to spring out and tear his rival down.

His youkai senses told him that the others were only a short way behind him. 'They don't understand,' he snarled to himself. 'They don't see what I can see!' The lucid part of his mind was still in control enough to keep the red rage from completely overriding his senses, but it was a very close thing. From time to time his eyes would become tinged with scarlet, then fade back to their usual shade of amber. One hand clutched Tetsusaiga as though it were a talisman to ward off evil – it was clearly the only thing that was keeping him in place.

One ear flicked back as he registered the arrival of his fellow travellers, but he made no move to go to them. All his attention was on the sight right in front of him. Then something happened to make his whole body quiver with fury.

***

Kouga and Kagome were just picking up the last of the fallen fruits when the girl felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her unexpectedly. "Wha-? Kouga, what are you doing?! Let go of me!" To her shock, and not a little anger, the wolf simply refused to let go. 

"Kagome," he murmured in her ear, "are you certain that you won't stay here with me? And Mizumi, and Namako? They will miss you if you leave." He held her a little tighter. "_I'll_ miss you if you leave." His voice sent shivers down her spine. Before she quite knew what was happening, he was kissing her possessively.

"Mmpf!" she tried to cry out, but he just wasn't letting up. And then…she didn't want him to let up. Her mind was screaming at her to get away, kick him in the shins, yell for help; but her traitorous body had decided not to take orders from her brain, and was determined to stay right where it was. In a way it was nice to be held so tightly by this man – this kind, protective, usually considerate man… Almost of their own will, her arms came up to encircle his neck, seeking to deepen the kiss.

An inarticulate howl was the only warning given before Kagome suddenly found herself flung away, rolling over and over in the grass until she finally stopped. Dizzily she struggled to her feet, looking wildly to see what was going on. To her horror she saw what had attacked them. And she had no doubt it was because of what he had seen.

"Inuyasha!" He whirled to look at her, and she backed away in a hurry at the sight of glowing red eyes. Tetsusaiga was absent from his side, and he was in the grip of an enormous rage. He was full youkai.

"Inuyasha, NO!"

***

Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kohaku forced their way through the undergrowth frantically at the sound of Kagome's scream, desperately afraid that they were too late to avert disaster. When they finally burst into the clearing, a terrifying sight met them. Kouga was pinned to the ground, fighting to get free. Inuyasha was transformed and clearly mindless, snarling down at his captive in a manner that left no doubt as to what he wanted to do to the wolf. Kagome was standing to the side, stiff with tension, screaming at them to stop.

Miroku picked up Inuyasha's discarded weapon. "He must have dropped it when he charged Kouga," he surmised grimly. Sango nodded in reply, unslinging Hiraikotsu in preparation for a fight. Shippo and Kohaku looked more than slightly intimidated, but they also readied their own weapons. But before any counter attack could be launched, Kouga made his move. In a lightning-quick motion he flipped Inuyasha up over his head to come crashing down on the ground behind him, jumping to his feet and racing over to stand by Kagome.

"What the hell is your problem, Inukkoro? You trying to get Kagome killed?" The maddened youkai simply snarled at his opponent, his long fangs glinting wickedly in the sunlight.

"_You_ are my problem, wolf." He charged at his target, and the fight was on.

* * *

A/N: And so it begins…

Reviewer replies – gah, so many! *bounces happily*

Stripe – Eh, I'm not sure what malice looks like, but I think it would be kind of like that black miasma stuff of Naraku's…

ShadowHeart – Yeah, I thought some insight into the 'other characters' would be interesting. And Kanna and Kagura's viewpoints will actually tie into my next project *hint*. Thanks for the compliment. And yes, he's gone mad.

Minty – Hmm, does she love Kouga?…well, according to what I've just written, maybe even I don't know!

KawaiiChica – Hey, don't worry about not reviewing every day. I've broken 150 reviews! I still can't quite believe it.

Aamalie - I agree, you can't steal Namako yet, or I might stop updating in retaliation. A ransom – the cub for the chapters….

Shikon-Siren – Thanks for reviewing! Glad you like the comic relief I thought up. The pairing is I/K, even if it might not look like it right now.

Inuyasha-kodocha21 – Interesting name you've got there. Thanks for reading, hope you like the update.

Time's mortal enemy – Does that answer your last question? And yes, I will tell you what happens at the interview tomorrow. Inuyasha's hold on reality has now officially snapped.

Poohsbestfriend – Yes, I look at Iridescent Dreams quite often. Such good stories! I nearly gave Kouga a previous mate, but decided to give him a sister instead. Lucky me – I would have had fans screaming for my blood, otherwise! Thanks for your suggestions, I'll keep them in mind for when I rewrite this thing. Which I will do eventually.

Darkinuyasha – Hmm. He's kind of sane one minute, then seeing things the next. A bit schizo, if you know what I mean.

Rogueandkurt – I'm glad you found my story, and you like it! Whee! Hope you enjoy the update, even if it is a horrible cliffy…

Mvdiva – These daily updates are a lot of work, but fun at the same time. I guess you'll have to wait and see how Naraku meets his end. But I promise, you'll like it.

Rushyuo – Nope, not K/K, even if you don't believe me right now…

Lady Tiger Lily – To be honest, that's an angle I hadn't really thought of. She's kind of small for him, isn't she? I already have a pairing in mind for Sess, actually…you'll just have to wait and see what I mean by that, 'cos I ain't telling!

Miztikal-Dragon – Don't fall off your chair – that hurts. And I should know. Hope you liked the update, and don't kill me for the cliffy, please! Or you won't get any more story, and wouldn't that be a shame?

A/N: I have a job interview tomorrow, so the update might (_might)_ not be here. So, you have been warned. But, all being well, the story will go on as planned. See you then!


	13. Dangerous Assumptions

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, but I have a great reason. Ready for it? *deep breath*

****

I GOT A JOB! I GOT A JOB! I GOT A JOB! Okay, it's out of my system now.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except two wolves called Mizumi and Namako.

* * *

****

Tempting Fate

Chapter 13: Dangerous Assumptions

The two youkai were moving so quickly that they seemed to blur into one ball of motion – all snapping fangs and stabbing claws. Every so often they would spring apart, catch their breath and then jump right back into the fray. It was no-holds-barred, winner-take-all fighting.

Kagome didn't think she had ever seen anything so savage before in her life. 

Unwilling to run away, she settled for yelling at the combatants from a relatively safe distance. To her relief, Inuyasha seemed to pick up on her voice – the solid red of his eyes began to flicker. 'He's fighting the transformation!' Perhaps it was the proximity to Tetsusaiga, perhaps it was her miko influence – she didn't know. But the fact remained that Inuyasha's youkai state was a little…unstable. She found this rather reassuring considering the circumstances. However, she was unable to do anything but observe as her two suitors battled it out in front of her.

It was during one of the slight pauses in between fighting that the shouting began. "You've been spying on me, Inukkoro!" Kouga hissed through his teeth. "That's lower than I thought even _you_ would stoop." At that accusation Inuyasha's eyes glowed a deep red before he somehow caught himself.

"I haven't done anything of the sort, flea-bag," he snarled contemptuously. The hanyou's now golden eyes flicked over to where Kagome was standing anxiously. "I wish I had – then maybe you would have kept your mangy paws off of _my_ woman!"

Kagome didn't know whether to be thrilled or disgusted that Inuyasha was so clearly jealous. 'What is it with these youkai? I have a name, and it's not 'my woman'.' His next words, however, took her breath away. "I've seen you – seen you watching her, following her around, _touching_ her…two weeks it's been happening!" Kagome was aghast.

'Two weeks? He thinks we've been…like _that_ ever since I came here?' Now she was mortally affronted. 'How can he think I would do something like that?' Kouga, she was worried to note, was no less upset by the slanderous charge than she was.

"You insolent cur!" he barked sharply. "I am a prince of wolves! Unlike you, I have some honour! For you to say that about this woman is shameful. She has done nothing to deserve this kind of treatment from the likes of you!"

"Don't you dare deny it!" Inuyasha roared furiously. His eyes darkened ominously as he spoke. "I've seen you! Every night…every night I've seen you!" In a move too fast to see, he lashed out and kicked Kouga in the jaw, sending him flying backwards. Kouga smashed into the ground and lay there, stunned and unable to move.

***

Kirara and her load of passengers arrived just in time to hear the angry exchange between the two rivals. "Quickly!" Sango ordered, "we have to hurry, or something bad is going to happen!" As the group rushed towards the sounds of the fighting, Miroku said quietly, "Wasn't that a bit of an understatement?" Sango looked over at him grimly.

"If what I saw is what really happened, then the 'something bad' has already come to pass. This is just the aftermath." Miroku said nothing, knowing that she was right. Just then the maddened roar reached them.

__

"Every night…every night I've seen you!" A resounding crack followed, and Kagome's panicked voice rang out.

"KOUGA!" Sango and Miroku gestured for the boys to keep up and put on a burst of speed, skidding to a forced halt when they reached the scene of the action. They couldn't believe the sight that met their eyes. "Miroku?" Sango whispered hesitantly, "tell me that isn't Inuyasha advancing on Kagome?" He shook his head.

"I'm afraid it is. He seems to have turned on her. I only hope she can stop him."

"We can help –"

"They're too close together. Anything we do to Inuyasha will only end up hurting Kagome as well." Sango crouched close to the ground, ready to move when the opportunity came. For the time being, she was a mere observer – and she didn't like it.

***

"KOUGA!" Kagome yelled worriedly. At her shout the crazed Inuyasha's attention left his victim and focused instead upon the miko. She suppressed a startled gasp at the sight of his brilliant red eyes. It didn't look like the transformation was all that unstable any more. And now it seemed that yelling out like she had wasn't such a good idea after all. "You," he snarled, walking slowly towards her. "My _mate_ – you betrayed me. You allied yourself with another – a _wolf_. I should rip your heart out where you stand!"

Kagome's eyes flicked to the side instinctively as Kouga began to move around sluggishly. 'He's recovering – thank goodness!' Unfortunately Inuyasha' sharp perception caught the movement, making him more angry than ever. "Don't worry yourself about _him_. An unfaithful mate is undeserving of forgiveness! Prepare to meet your end, _mate_." He spat the word out as though it tasted foul. Kagome found herself frozen to the spot as he drew ever closer, his claws extended. 

"HIRAIKOTSU!" The furious shout gave the youkai just enough warning jump backwards out of the weapon's path. It sliced through the air and returned to its owner's hand. "Sango!" Kagome cried in relief. "Miroku!" she called out, spying the familiar shape of Tetsusaiga at his hip. "Can you get the sword to him?" The houshi grimaced.

"Not while he's like this. I can't get close enough!" Kagome dashed over to him while Inuyasha was still trying to get past Sango. 

"Give me the Tetsusaiga. If he comes at me again, maybe I can get him to touch it somehow." Miroku looked like he would object, but then he gave in and handed over the weapon. 

"Be careful, Kagome-sama. This isn't worth your life." She looked at him fiercely.

"No-one is going to die today," she declared with determination. "Not if I have anything to say about it."

***

Kohaku watched as his sister struggled to keep pace with the enraged youkai's attack. As long as she could ward him off with Hiraikotsu, she was fine – if she let him get within a much closer range, she would be in serious trouble. However, to his mounting frustration the fight was too fierce for him to have much effect if he were to join in. He would just get in the way.

"I wish I could get closer," he muttered to Shippo beside him. "Ane-ue is saying something, but I can't hear it!" Shippo growled in annoyance.

"What if it's important? Sango might need our help, and we're stuck over here!" Kohaku looked at him helplessly. An idea struck the kitsune. "An illusion!"

"Huh?"

"I could use an illusion to sneak over there!" Kohaku thought about this for a second.

"What about me?"

"Um…"

Without their noticing it, the fight had come closer to their position, allowing a much better vantage from which to eavesdrop. "Never mind." Voices pierced the cool air.

"You have no right to do this! You let her go, remember?" She flung the enormous boomerang out at him, making him duck hurriedly.

"She is _my_ mate! Not his! It is my right to punish them!"

"Who Kagome chooses as a mate is her business!" He paused, his fogged brain making a connection.

"You don't seem surprised by this, wench. Why not?" He snarled in sudden comprehension. "You _knew?!_" He caught the flying boomerang and ripped it out of her grasp in a rage. "_Traitor!_"

From the sidelines, Kohaku watched as the youkai's attacks stopped being merely defensive and became more serious. "Ane-ue!" All thoughts of safety gone, he raced over to where his sister was standing, his sword drawn. He vaguely noticed that Shippo had joined him, as well as the houshi. The three of them faced off against their opponent, allowing Sango to recover. Miroku fingered the beads wrapped around his sealed hand. 

"I don't want to, Inuyasha, but I will if you so much as harm a hair on Sango's head," the houshi warned his friend gravely. 

***

Kagome watched in horror as her friends faced each other in fighting stance, the rusted sword gripped tightly in her shaking hands.

"How did this happen?" she wondered frantically. "We're fighting our own friends, when we should be concentrating on Naraku! This could rip us all apart...""

The miko glanced over as the wolf youkai began to painfully lift himself off of the ground nearby. "Kouga, are you alright?" He grunted at her.

"I'm just _wonderful_." He looked up, concerned. "Are you hurt?"

"No," she shook her head sadly, helping him to a sitting position. "But I have the feeling that someone will be very soon." 

* * *

A/N: Argh! I know, it's a horrible place to leave it off, but there's more to come! Maybe not tomorrow – I'm horribly busy with gym, work and church stuff – but the day after there should be something. Hint – Naraku comes out of hiding!

Reviewer Replies:

Inudemoness247 – I'm glad you think it's improving. Kouga will be fine…eventually.

Stripe – Anything that gets in the way of reading and reviewing fics is a horrible nuisance! *grins* But don't feel you have to go out of your way for mine or anything. Thanks for reviewing!

Rogueandkurt – I don't know how I did those fast updates either…I know the cliffies can be evil, but the anticipation just makes the story better when the next bit finally does come. 

Aamalie – Sugar high? Reminds me of when I wrote Shippo on a candy-high. So crazy, it's scary.

ShadowHeart – I actually haven't seen that movie (shocking, I know) so I never made the connection between the word and the character. I hope you didn't go crazy waiting for the update, as so many people have threatened to do!

Lady Tiger Lily – Nope, no Sess+Kagura. You're _never_ going to guess my next lot of pairings…hee. 

Darkinuyasha – Thanks for the comments. Inu's behaviour is a bit weird, but he's crazy! We all do weird things when we're crazy.

Time's mortal enemy – That's a good point. If you kill me, I can't update. Wouldn't that be a shame? I enjoy reading cliffies within a story, but only if that story hasn't been abandoned. Just leaving it like that for months on end is wrong! I try not to do that.

Rushyuo – I never could resist puppy dog eyes…here you go!

Ashley (aka InuMad) – I hope you're still sane after a few days of waiting! No worries about not reviewing every chapter, it's fine. I hope your house is fixed up from the wild horses trying to drag you away *grin*. You don't want the story to end??? Sorry but it will – but there is another story planned that you might want to keep an eye out for.

Inuyasha-kodacha21 – Kagome is still a bit shocked, but she'll recover soon. And then – watch the sparks fly! It will be awesome, absolutely.

Miztikal-Dragon – I guess I'd better go into hiding once this story is done, huh? Lots of people trying to kill me…

Angelic-goddess - *hands you a first-aid kit* That's for falling off the chair. Thanks for reading!

Emma – I will finish it, don't worry. But it's still got a ways to go. 

Eternal_Nysa - *claps hands with you* Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

Dancing-by-moonlight – Ahh, someone else as confused on the pairings as I am. I was hardcore I/K, got interested in S/K, then some M/K (strange), and I was always curious about K/K. That's where this little hobby came from. Hope you like this bit!

Mvdiva – Yea! *cheers with you* Glad you liked it!

Yash – A professional writer? Wow. Well, this fanfiction of mine is kind of like practice for the real thing. Honing my skills before trying it out for myself, in a way. Thanks for the compliment!

Shadow-Wolf-Jedi-Demon – Interesting name you've got there. I'm glad you like my story!

A/N: Well, that's all of them. So many reviews – whee! Couldn't believe it when I looked in my inbox…

Next update in a few days. Reason? I'm sick *sneezes*, I'm working tomorrow, and I'm performing for the next few nights. So, very busy. Sorry for the delay, but that's how it goes.

Thanks for wishing me luck for the job interviews – I got it, so I guess it worked! I start working in just over a week. Still can't believe it.


	14. Collision Course

A/N: Aieee! Sorry, sorry, sorry – this update is late! Oooh…I'm in trouble. But this whole being sick problem lasted a lot longer than I thought it would. Add to that I had to perform last night for 3 hours (despite having the flu) and you get one tired little puppy! Well, excuses over, I'm armed with throat lozenges and a cup of tea…time for the story.

Disclaimer: I am a _fan_, this is _fiction_. You do the math.

* * *

****

Tempting Fate

Chapter 14: Collision Course

Naraku would have rubbed his hands together in satisfaction were it not that he happened to be holding Kanna's mirror at that moment. Not wishing to shatter the precious tool, he instead settled for grinning so widely that Kagura briefly entertained the thought that her 'master' had gone insane as well. Needless to say, she was quite disappointed when his next words proved that he was completely lucid.

"Inuyasha has done better than even I could have hoped. In a very short time, the shards will be in our possession. We had best go and collect them."

Kagura stifled her inadvertent sigh and held out her hand for the latest puppet. To her alarm, Naraku arose from his seat and strode over to her with a greater degree of mobility than she would have credited him with. 'His healing is all but complete!'

"No, Kagura," he intoned smoothly, "for such an important event, I will attend in person. I want to see their final defeat with my own eyes, not second-hand vision." Lost for words, Kagura pulled out a feather and watched it grow until both she and Naraku would be able to ride it. For a brief instant she toyed with the notion of pushing the hanyou off in mid-air (preferably over a rocky gorge somewhere) but a quick tightening of her heart dispelled that idea immediately. With his full strength nearly returned to him, Naraku had no trouble whatsoever in discerning her rebellious mood.

"So eager to die?" he taunted her cruelly. She made no reply – her silence would be answer enough. "No? Excellent. To the wolf tribe!" he ordered her brusquely, mounting the floating feather easily. Still wincing from the pain of having her heart manipulated like that, Kagura reluctantly followed suit. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted Kanna standing as silent as ever to one side, her mirror clutched tightly in her white hands.

***

Kanna watched the pair leave, not showing her inner satisfaction at having the two noisy mortals gone from her presence. In the absence of Naraku's impatient orders, and Kagura's brash manner, life could be quite bearable. She was perfectly aware that they were heading for a battle.

She would not be sorry if they did not return. After all, a being without a soul can feel no remorse.

***

Kagura could not keep herself from shifting anxiously on the soft feather as they sped towards the mountain where the wolf youkai tribe made its home. This was not how she had planned on approaching the young miko girl – the chances of the human listening to her were now non-existent. 'I'm running out of time!' she thought desperately. 'Once Naraku gets all of the shards, I'm as good as dead – he only created me because he didn't have the power to do everything he needed to himself! As soon as he's a full youkai, my time is up!' Her mind raced as she tried to find a possible solution to her dilemma, coming up with nothing in the end.

'I can't do anything until the battle is underway – this time it's all up to the miko and her mad hanyou. They're the only ones who can stop this now.' She glanced back at her master cautiously – his eyes were closed in deep meditation. 'Gathering strength for the fight,' she surmised grimly. 'I wish I could do the same…'

* * *

Kouga watched in shock as Kagome's friends all began to face off against each other. At first, he had attributed these strange images to the knock on the head that he had gotten courtesy of Inuyasha – but once his vision had cleared, the circumstances were still the same. Quickly he sought out the person of utmost importance…Kagome herself. To his immense relief he found her standing to the side, grasping Inuyasha's rusty old sword like a lifeline.

"Kagome," he rasped, moving stiffly over to her.

"Kouga!" she exclaimed softly, looking him over for injuries. "Are you alright?" He had definitely looked better once – he was bleeding from various scratches and stab wounds all over his body, and he would have a marvellous black eye come the following morning. He shrugged her concern off, gently turning her to face him. "More to the point – are _you_ alright? Inukkoro didn't hurt you, did he?" She pulled away from him slightly, causing him to frown.

"No, Sango attacked him as soon as he threatened me. But he would never actually hurt me!" He looked at her in disbelief. 

"You can't be serious. Kagome, he was going to kill you!" She shook her head adamantly.

"No! He might say things like that – he always did – but he never meant them! Even when he was a full youkai before this, he could never bring himself to actually harm me. You…just don't understand." She turned away to look at her friends, who were still stuck in a standoff. 

"KAGOME!" someone yelled, nearly knocking her over in her haste to reach the girl. Startled, Kagome jumped backwards and narrowly avoided landing on Kouga. "Has that inuhanyou done anything to you?" Mizumi pulled back to look at her friend concernedly. Kouga snorted.

"If you're asking has he done anything other than threaten to kill her and her friends, then no." Mizumi gaped at her leader for a second, then turned back to the girl. 

"I knew it! Didn't I tell you he was nothing but bad news? Come on, let's get you out of here!" To her amazement, Kagome shook her off. "Kagome?"

"This isn't him, I know it. It's Naraku, it has to be! If I can just get the Tetsusaiga to him, he'll be fine-" she broke off suddenly, looking around with wide eyes. "He's here." Mizumi looked puzzled.

"Who?" Kagome shivered; Kouga wound a protective arm about her waist, but she didn't notice.

"Naraku. He's here."

***

Inuyasha was in a world of confusion. Who were these people who were defying him? He had the strangest feeling that he should recognise them, but their identities eluded him for the moment. Growling, the youkai forced himself to focus on what they were saying. 

"Inuyasha," the robed one said slowly, "you have to calm down. Think about it – you don't want to do this. Sango only did it for your own good." 

'Sango? Who? Sango, Sango, Sango….ah. The traitor.' He snarled softly, flexing his claws. He could see the traitorous human picking herself up behind her guards, readying her own sword for combat. He wouldn't give her a chance to use it. A smaller voice interrupted his concentration.

"Inuyasha? F-father? C'mon, you gotta listen! Dad?"

'Father? Since when am I a father?' His eyes narrowed as he sought out the owner of the voice. Shippo gulped when those red eyes found him. 'A kitsune?!'

"You can't kill Kagome – you love her! Remember?" Inuyasha blinked. He knew that name. "You can't hurt Sango either – we're a pack! A family!" 

'Pack,' he mused, 'a pack.' He vaguely noticed the robed human – what _was_ his name? – fiddling with some beads wrapped around his wrist, but he didn't move. A sudden movement beyond the four in front of him caught his attention. The wolf and _his_ mate! The upstart wolf brat had one arm around _his_ unfaithful mate… He snarled viciously, showing his long fangs. "The pack is broken!" Abruptly he leapt forwards, knocking the humans and the kitsune to the ground in his rage.

***

Kouga continued to hold Kagome safely as she sought Naraku's position nearby. He had to remind himself not to jump when she suddenly stiffened, pointing one arm out at the top of the mountain. "He's up there!" She paused. "But he's not doing anything. I wonder why?" The miko glanced over at Mizumi urgently. "He's waiting for something – we have to warn the others! Quickly-" 

Kouga sensed Inuyasha's enraged approach and picked up Kagome as she was speaking, making her squeal in surprise. "Mizumi, get her to safety!"

"No!" Kagome protested as Mizumi carried her off rapidly. "Naraku's up to something – I have to fight him! I have to – _let me go!_" She carefully unleashed a little of her power, causing Mizumi to yelp in pain and drop her to the ground. "Sorry, Mizumi, but I had to," she apologised quickly, turning to run back to her friends. She was just in time to see Inuyasha collide head-on with Kouga once more, intent on destroying his opponent once and for all. "Inuyasha!" she yelled hoarsely – she would lose her voice with all this yelling if she wasn't careful! But the crazed youkai paid her no heed as he ripped into his hated rival.

Kagome looked up to where Naraku was standing – just standing, not attacking. He was just observing the goings on, and it unnerved her. Her miko senses were telling her that something big was coming, something that would catch them all unaware. She clenched Tetsusaiga even tighter, as though she would crack the scabbard in her desperation. 

"I have to stop this."

* * *

A/N: So, everyone is in the same place now – let the battle begin!

Reviewer replies:

Aamalie – Dark cliffhanger music…what does that sound like, I wonder? I only have the manga to go by, as Inuyasha doesn't even exist anywhere in Australia! So deprived…I've never seen an episode, can you believe it?

Angelic-goddess101 – Sorry about the delay, what with the cliffy and all – here it is!

ShadowHeart – Well, I decided to save you the plane fare. This heading a little more towards I/K-ish stuff, better? Hope so. 

She who walks in shadow – Cool name, by the way! Sorry about the wait, hope this makes up for it.

Murasaki Kitsune – Hey, you're back! Hope you can find a job soon – I know what searching for one is like, believe me! I've graduated from uni and it still took me two months to find one.

Stripe – Hey, you should be used to these cliffhangers from me by now…it just builds the excitement!

Kouji Ishida – I'm so glad you are reading even though the pairings are a little mixed right now. Thank you for sticking with me. It should be moving towards I/K soon, but there's a bit of action in the way next…not much time for fluff when you're fighting the bad guys…

Ashley (InuMad) – I can see how I'm going to end up…chained to my computer for all eternity, churning out fics for obsessed readers. What a life. Funny you should mention a new fic…you're not the only one. All I can say is, watch this space…

By the way, I play trombone in a swing/jazz band, and I'm the vocalist as well. It's pretty full on, but I love it! I also play trombone and sing in the choir at my church. So yeah, I'm a bit of a professional musician, really…

Time's mortal enemy – THANK YOU! *hugs* I'm happy for me too. I start work next Tuesday. Can't wait. I hate reading unfinished stories too – they're so disappointing! Rest assured, I will never do that. I may leave a story hanging, but it will get finished one way or another. We're all mad, huh? Sadly enough, it makes sense. Why else would we dream up stories in a fantasy world anyway? It is I/K, I never tell a lie (even though this chapter didn't quite turn out as planned in some bits…weird). And Kouga will be happy too, I promise. I've put him through too much to just leave him like that.

Mvdiva – There's always an ulterior motive for get-well wishes. Oh well, I don't mind. I take them as they come. *mutters* Slavedrivers….

Miztikal-Dragon – Would it help you if I said that I know how Naraku dies in this fic? Or that he even does die? Well, I do know, so you'll just have to wait and find out how. Big fight scenes coming…please don't keel over and die, I need your reviews! *grins*

Shrimple13 – Chapters are short, but frequent. Hope that's not a problem. Here's another one!

Rogueandkurt – I thought the attacks would get people's attention…hope you like this bit!

Krista - *dodges the cottonball* Nyah! You missed! Hey, even my fingers have to take a break sometime. More I/K later, I promise! You won't believe how it happens…trust me.

Dancing-by-moonlight – You're getting tingles from my story? Whoa. That's a compliment if I ever heard one. Thank you! Don't know who she will choose, huh? Or will she choose at all? Wait and find out!

Dark Angel – Sadly, I'm not a professional. But I might be one day! Just have to keep practising…with fanfiction. Oh well, at least this homework is fun! So glad you like it.

Kitty-gurl – Basically, Naraku drove him nuts, and now he's dropped Tetsusaiga, so he's turned youkai. But Kagome's going to do something about that soon…

A/N: Wow – this many reviews for one chapter! At this rate, I'll break 200 reviews! The mind boggles…Thanks for all the congratulations on my job – I'm going to be a receptionist/typist, should be easy enough – and I'll try to get the next chapter out soon. But then, you guys are so inspirational, it shouldn't be a problem. If you think I'm taking too long, feel free to email me (check out my bio page for the address) and yell, flame, encourage, boss me around…it all helps to remind me of what I'm supposed to be doing. Plus, I just like getting emails and replying to my friends (which you all are). So, see you around!


	15. How to Stop a Brawl

A/N: Well, I couldn't just leave you hanging like that, so here's the next bit. Do you know how hard it is to write a chapter while selling pizza??? I must be insane. Good company for Inuyasha…

Disclaimer: Ha! I wish.

* * *

****

Tempting Fate

Chapter 15: How to Stop a Brawl

The fight between the two youkai appeared to be fairly evenly matched. Both sported a number of wounds, ranging from scrapes to gashes. Eventually the strain began to tell on them and they separated, each keeping a wary eye on the other.

Kouga had to admit, this new Inuyasha was more than a little intimidating. It was like trying to fight a partially-transformed full youkai – which was pretty well near impossible. Without his shards to boost his strength, he would never have been able to keep up without transforming himself! But even a cub could tell you, it was vital not to let your opponent know that you were intimidated; not for a second.

"Not so good without your precious sword, eh Inukkoro?" the wolf jibed arrogantly. "No better than the average youkai! Pitiful." Inuyasha's reply, however, left him somewhat startled.

"The sword is unimportant – I'll rip you apart with or without it for touching my mate!" Inuyasha shifted his stance subtly, getting ready to spring. Kouga took great exception to the comment.

"She is in no way _your_ mate – she told me so!" he challenged Inuyasha recklessly, not fully realising his imminent danger. "You said two weeks…the two weeks aren't up. You've forfeited the right to claim her, and now she's mine!"

"I _will_ kill you, wolf," Inuyasha barked sharply. Kouga grinned.

"That's the only way you'll ever get her back now, Inukkoro!"

Inuyasha's already strained self-control snapped, sending him flying towards his tormentor. Kouga also leapt forwards, putting the pair on a direct collision path.

"That is ENOUGH!" a furious voice rang out. Suddenly the two rivals found themselves suspended motionless in the air, unable to move a muscle. Kouga's mind was racing as the two males were lowered none too gently to the ground, still encased in the burning grip. 'This seems awfully familiar…'

***

Naraku watched in growing disbelief as the young miko below him began to single-handedly foil his plans yet again. 'No! The wolf youkai still has his shards!' he thought, annoyed. Aloud, he said, "We may yet have to do this the hard way, Kagura. Be ready to attack."

Kagura said nothing, her attention fixed on the deceptively small human girl.

***

Kagome could practically feel the steam coming out of her ears. Loosening her miko hold on the pair just enough to allow their arms to move, she hauled back and threw Tetsusaiga like a spear at Inuyasha. Out of reflex he caught it before it could hit him, the sword's magic making him stagger slightly as it began to take effect. Making sure to keep the two securely 'gagged', she watched as the inuhanyou's eyes slowly faded back to their natural golden shade.

"Finally!" she snapped, her arms crossed over her chest angrily. "The next time you let this happen, puppy, I'll hit you over the head with the blasted thing!" Suddenly she whirled on Kouga, making his eyes go wide. "And you! Provoking him deliberately, egging him on…you're no better than each other!" Kagome glared at the both of them in turn, sparing a quick glance for her rather disoriented comrades in the background. "You each had absolutely no regard for anything but your petty little quarrel. If you must know, I'm disgusted with both of you!" She fell quiet, still fuming.

***

Sango, coming closer along with the others once she had regained her bearings, listened with some amusement to Kagome's tirade. She had to admit, the ignorant males certainly had it coming! But it was an indescribable relief to have Inuyasha back to his hanyou state. Kagome's methods had proved more than a little unorthodox, but they certainly worked! She didn't think she would ever forget the sight of the sheathed Tetsusaiga flying straight at Inuyasha's head. 'That was quite a throw – I bet Kagome-chan couldn't pull it off twice…'

Nearby she noticed a female wolf youkai hovering about, but she dismissed her as no threat. The wolf, simply put, looked flabbergasted at what she was seeing. The demon exterminator instead watched carefully as Kagome's eyes seemed to flick up to the top of the mountain every so often. "I wonder what's up there?" she mused quietly. The wolf heard her and loped over to the girl, making Miroku stiffen instinctively. Kohaku remained relatively calm, but alert, and Shippo just looked scared. The wolf noticed their reactions and let out an annoyed snort.

"Oh, for goodness' sake, settle down, boys. I'm not going to eat you or anything!" She looked at Sango seriously. "Kagome said something about Naraku being up there, but I can't see him from so far away." Her lip curled in distaste.

"Miroku?" Sango turned to the houshi. "Can you sense him from this distance?" He shrugged, closing his eyes in concentration. A minute later, they flew open.

"It's him," he announced grimly, "and someone else. Kagura, possibly." The wolf growled at the name.

"The wind witch."

"I don't like this," Sango murmured. "We have to get to Kagome-chan, but he's the bigger threat right now." Beside her, Miroku nodded.

"Wolf –" he began. She corrected him absently.

"Mizumi."

"Right, er, Mizumi. Can you take us back to the mountain? Kagome-sama seems to have everything in hand here. Our more immediate concern is with Naraku."

***

Naraku could only watching in escalating fury as the group of allies, so recently split by infighting, was united once more. He growled, clenching one fist so tightly that his claws began to draw blood, unnoticed by him. 

"That miko has interfered for the last time!" he snarled. "Kagura, get down there and draw them off – but leave the miko nuisance for me." The wind youkai merely nodded and took to the air once more, knowing that the evil overlord would not be far behind her. 

'Time's up. I hope you're ready…'

***

"Too late!" Sango clipped out harshly, leaping astride Kirara. "Here they come!"

***

In the back of her consciousness Kagome could feel what was happening without her. She was torn between joining the fight and settling things here. Finally, she made a decision. 'It's no use – we need Kouga's shards, we need his help, we need to fight _together_…this has to end. Now." But she could see only one way of making the obstinate boys listen properly, and to really take her seriously.

They wanted to force her to choose? Well, fine. She would choose. But they wouldn't like it.

She took a deep breath to calm herself and began talking. "Ever since we all crossed paths with each other in the beginning, you've fought for no reason every time we meet." She hurriedly clamped down on her captive audience as they began struggling against her hold, alarmed at her words. "No, let me finish," she ground out through gritted teeth. To her relief they subsided, although they were still slightly panicky. And with good reason…

"It's been a stupid _competition_ the whole time. And the only way that it will ever stop is if _I_ remove the cause of the competition itself." She closed her eyes against the tears that threatened to come. 'It's the only way – I will not cry!'

"I choose neither of you." She released them and turned away, heading at full speed towards the fighting. She didn't once look back to see what their reaction was. She would have been surprised.

For once, silence reigned.

* * *

A/N: *Running for her life* Anyone seen the fire extinguisher?!? I'm gonna be roasted for this one…

Reviewer replies:

Badgerwolf – Hm…the wolf pack will redeem itself in the future. Keep looking!

Aamalie – It is torture; try writing this stuff without having seen it! Ugh…migraine…

KawaiiChica – I know what you mean about old machines…mine's not old, but it's stuffed up my Hotmail for some weird reason…takes forever. I hope you're not out of nails yet, you might still need them for this cliffhanger…

ShadowHeart – Glad you're back to normal. But I think you may just be Mr Hyde again with this one. Um…don't kill me?

Katami – Thank you, and I did! Broke 200 reviews! *falls over in shock* It's a first!

Inudemoness247 – It might not exactly be 'great', but at least it's a chapter, right? Right? Um.

Stripe – Cliffhangers make the fanfiction world go round…la la la. Maybe I should go hide now?

Krista - *Produces a SWAT shield* Ha! Fire away, I'm invincible! But those flamethrowers I can see coming at me might be a problem *sweatdrops*

Seikkyokuka – As for whether or not Inu knew what he was doing, I'll explain that later. Now that Kagome's miko energy has done a number on him, he might not be as crazy as before – just confused. *Hugs the plushie* Thanks! My very first one! Better than money…maybe.

Ashley (InuMad) – Sorry, but it's true! I'm an Aussie, and have never seen an episode. In my defence, I have read hundreds (literally) of the manga translations, and more fanfics than I can even remember as research. I am hanging out for the day when I can afford the DVD's though. Hopefully it won't be too long now. Yes, I'm a busy little bee, I don't know how I manage my schedule to be honest. It all sort of just…happens. Yeah. Don't die, more writing on the way (lots of stories in this brain of mine.) Don't kill me for the cliffhanger! Argh.

Miztikal-Dragon – If you were on the edge of your seat, I'm guessing you just fell off *hands you a cushion for next time*. Well, you said the boys needed their asses kicked…so she did!

A/N: *Still running* Bye! More soon! DON'T KILL ME!


	16. Kouga's Shards

A/N: *screams* It burnsss, Preciousss! It burnsss usss!

Congratulations on some impressive flames! And to top it all off, I have a headache. Thanks very much poohsbestfriend, you gave me a concussion! Happy? Oh, and – yes, she meant it.

Well, most of you were very understanding, and some even cheered! Amazing. Here's the next bit.

Disclaimer: I know who owns it, and it's not me.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

**Tempting Fate**

**Chapter 16: Kouga's Shards**

Kouga stood frozen to the spot, his mouth hanging open in shock. 'Did she really just say that?' He made no move to follow her; his muscles were aching horribly in the aftermath of that purifying energy.

Inuyasha was at a complete loss. His confused mind was trying desperately to catch up with current events, but it wasn't having all that much luck.

'What happened here? All I remember is, I arrived here, saw Kouga and Kagome – no wait, that was a dream. Wasn't it?' He looked around, finally noticing the injuries the both of them had received. 'No, we were definitely fighting, so it can't have been a dream.' He thought about that for a moment. 'Unless, _this_ is a dream?' He jabbed an experimental claw in his arm, but nothing changed. 'Nope, not dreaming.' He shook his head dazedly, sinking to his knees in furious concentration. 'Okay, we fought but I don't remember it. The only thing I remember is Tetsusaiga coming straight at me, and then I couldn't move. Which means I didn't have Tetsusaiga during the fight, meaning-'

The full import of the thought finally hit him, making him rock back on his heels.

'I was full youkai!'

Even now the fight was just a blur in his mind. Nothing was clear or definite. But the memory of Kagome's final words slammed home like a hammer. 'She chose...neither of us? Well, I guess that means she didn't pick the wimpy wolf-boy. But – I thought she did? Unless – that was all a dream, too...But if what she said was real, then...' He stiffened, his head snapping up in horror.

'She didn't choose me! Oh, _gods_, she didn't choose me...'

***

Oblivious to the drama playing out behind him, Miroku pushed his limbs to the limit in an attempt to keep up with Kirara. However, despite their best efforts he, Kohaku and Shippo soon began to lose ground to the flying youkai cat. As he was running, a sudden thought struck him. 'Hiraikotsu – Inuyasha ripped it free.' And now Sango was apparently defenceless against Kagura, whom he could now see descending quickly on one of those huge feathers she tended to use.

"Mizumi!" he gasped at the wolf who was a good way ahead of him. It wasn't all that loud, owing to his lack of breath, but fortunately her sensitive ears heard his voice and she doubled back, curiosity written on her face. "What, Miroku?"

"Do you remember the weapon Sango was using back there, against Inuyasha? The boomerang?"

"Yeah – what about it?"

"It's still there; he tore it loose in the battle. Can you go back and get it?" She nodded, already heading towards the spot. "Hurry," he breathed fervently, his eyes drawn to the aerial battle that was brewing.

In the air, Sango had also noticed the very inconvenient absence of Hiraikotsu from her arsenal. Cursing her luck, she began ducking and weaving, trying to present as difficult a target as possible. 'Let's see – a sword, some knives, a few vials of youkai poison...nothing to defend me from wind blades here,' she thought frantically. 'What am I going to do?' She looked up to see Kagura heading directly towards her, determinedly meeting the wind youkai's eyes.

'Hiraikotsu or not, I'm not backing down.'

***

Kohaku concentrated on breathing as he ran, his sword bumping against his leg with every stride. As worried as he was for his sister, his instincts were screaming at him to watch the one he had once called 'monkey-man'. He might have been only a young warrior, but he was a warrior nonetheless – and one who had had experience with the wily villain himself. Knowing Naraku's love of playing tricks, Kagura was not the one to worry about.

"Shippo!" he panted breathlessly, sparing a quick glance at his comrade. "You can see further than I can – what's Naraku doing?" The kitsune scrunched his eyes up in a squint, then let his expression go slack in confusion. 

"He's not doing anything!"

"Yet," Kohaku warned ominously. "Keep an eye on him."

"You think something's going to happen soon?"

"Just trust me."

***

Kouga returned to reality with a resounding 'thud'. His woman had refused him – it was an ugly fact that he simply didn't want to face. His youaki nature wanted to go mad, wanted to tear something to pieces and watch it bleed. He needed an outlet for his anger...he needed someone to blame. His furious gaze landed on the shellshocked hanyou close by.

"You!" he hissed, throwing self-control to the winds. "You did this!" The wolf youkai let out a howl and charged towards his strangely non-responsive rival. But before he had gotten very far, a tan-coloured blur slammed into him, knocking him off balance and pinning his arms back. "Kouga, no!"

"Mizumi, let go of me. The hanyou is _mine_!" Mizumi resolutely tightened her hold on her leader, watching Inuyasha warily.

"You know Kagome would never forgive you if you followed through on that threat!" she muttered into his ear pointedly. "And quite frankly, there's a different hanyou you should be worrying about." He cursed – how could he have forgotten?

"Where's Naraku?"

***

Inuyasha's ears pricked at the word 'Naraku'. Blearily shaking himself out of the slump he had fallen into, he spotted the strange sight of a youkai wolf ('A female? Since when?') picking up Sango's Hiraikotsu as though she planned to use it herself. 'Huh? Where's Sango?' He looked around, finally catching a glimpse of Sango and Kirara, flying against – Kagura, it looked like. His gaze wandered down until he saw Kagome, running towards the danger just as fast as she could go. 

Despite what had transpired between them that day, his protective instincts flared up. 'Where are your bow and arrows, you lunkhead? Gah! Stupid twit, going into a fight without weapons!' He was after her like a shot; this time with Tetsusaiga securely strapped at his side.

***

"Fujin no mai!"

Sango watched the blades come flying towards her, estimating the damage they would cause, when a male cry startled her.

"Kazaana!"

Her eyes widened as the flying blades were pulled down to the ground. A few escaped to nick her shoulder and arm, tearing small rips in her skin and drawing blood – but most disappeared into the black maw of Miroku's cursed hand. But she couldn't keep staring, she reminded herself sharply. Another volley of blades would be coming soon.

Miroku winced as a few blades caught at the edge of the Kazaana, widening it further. In spite of the pain, he trained his hand on Kagura, ready to intercept her next attack against his beloved. However, a new sound had him scrambling to wrap the rosary beads around his wrist once more. "Saimyoushou! Well, that trick obviously won't work twice," he reflected, unamused. His eyes flicked to Shippo as the kitsune gave a sudden shout. 

"He's gone!" He looked – sure enough, there was a cloud of miasma where Naraku had been standing just moments before.

"Kuso! This is bad. Where did he go?"

***

Kouga was speeding towards the battle, Mizumi not far behind him, when a sudden rush of miasma knocked him clean off his feet. He went sprawling, ending up in an ignominious heap on the ground. Before he could even twitch a muscle to get away, his most hated enemy was standing over him.

Kouga realised belatedly that he had vastly underestimated the extent of Naraku's power – fighting Kagura and his other minions was nothing like fighting the hanyou himself. The noxious miasma overpowered his senses, leaving him completely defenceless. A strained twist of his head showed that Mizumi had encountered the same problem. He struggled to move, sweat breaking out on his brow with the effort, but it was no use. His limbs felt like they were made of lead.

Naraku watched his captive's pitiful fight for freedom, a smirk twisting his lips. "Not so fast are we, now? It's not as easy when you don't have a miko to fight for you." Kouga snarled at him, but it came out as more of a choking sound.

"You leave Kagome out of this, bastard!" Naraku bent down, tutting at him sardonically. 

"So sorry, but it's too late for that. And now-" he reached out a clawed hand - "I'll be taking these!"

Two swipes and the Shikon shards were resting in his palm, glistening wetly with Kouga's blood. "Finally!" He clenched his fist, embedding the shards deep in his hand. Power began to flow, restoring him, boosting his energy until the air around him seemed to crackle with it. He looked down at the powerless wolf prince. "You're not worth my time to kill, youkai," he spat contemptuously. "Go back to your hole in the ground like the coward you are!" 

Miasma swirled, blinding the two wolves. When it cleared, Naraku was gone. Kouga tipped his head back and howled in frustration.

***

Kagome's miko senses picked up on the sudden increase of power as the shards were transferred just before Kouga's howl tore through the air. She stopped dead in her tracks, alarmed at the sheer amount of dark Shikon energy that had appeared. The miko stood, uncertain of whether she should go back and help Kouga or continue towards the others.

The sight of Kagura unleashing yet another attack on her friends made up her mind for her. She turned one last time to doublecheck that Kouga and Inuyasha were still relatively unhurt before going on. To her amazement, Inuyasha was not far behind her. "He's chasing me?"

Inuyasha had almost caught up to Kagome when his senses warned him to duck. He flattened himself to the ground, feeling a solid form speed overhead. Looking up, the hanyou paled. "Kagome! Look out!"

Kagome twisted around, only to stop short at the sight of Naraku standing squarely in her path. Her eyes were drawn inexorably to the two shards buried in his right hand.

"Hello again, miko. It's time for you to die."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Slightly longer chapter than usual, but a 'killer' (ha!) cliffy at the end. And you thought the last one was bad...

Reviewer replies:

Faerie demoness – Um, no. Sorry.

Ayesha – They did deserve it, didn't they? Stupid males. I have no beta, I do all the editing myself.

Saiyan Princess – Oh, he'll beg. Don't you worry. Glad you like it!

Aamalie – Actually, she did mean it. Very seriously. The chicken is back in Kaede's village still, but we'll see it before the end of the story. I have plans for that bird...

Badgerwolf – Yeah, I like seeing a Kagome with a spine. Girl power!

InuYashasGurrl – I'm glad you liked the idea – and hiding the fire extinguisher was just plain mean! Nevermind, I'll get one for future disasters.

ShadowHeart – You, my friend, have been very understanding. Thank you for leaving Mr Hyde in his box where he belongs. Did you get my Stormwalker reviews? Hope you liked them.

Lady Tiger Lily – Oh yes, isn't it ironic? The trio (I refuse to say 'threesome' – yuck!) will work this out, but there's a villain to defeat before that can happen.

C-dog – Sorry, she's not kidding. But she's not happy about it, either. You'll see.

Rogueandkurt – You might want to use some more of those 'non-existent words of exasperation!' for this chapter...sorry about that. I just always seem to write cliffies...

Aznchick – She hasn't lost her mind...wait and see how it works out.

Murasaki Kitsune - Thanks for the fire extinguisher. Saved my life, you did. I'm glad you think the story is improving as it goes...

Mvdiva – Good forecast, I'd stick with option two. 

Krista – Good grief, what a violent person! I have no defence against grenades *gets blown up* Ow.

Ashley (InuMad)- Another extinguisher hidden from me! Aw, how cruel. But then, I'm already dead from grenades and other stuff, so I guess it doesn't matter, ne? Ah, I can't fool you, can I? I already said there'd be a happy ending. It's getting to the end that's fun...

Darkinuyasha – It was harsh, but it makes the story that little bit more interesting...

Candace – Inu/Kag will win out in the end, don't worry. I just have to figure out how!

Miztikal-Dragon – Sorry for the slight delay. Don't fall off your chair this time!

Poohsbestfriend – Ah! The pain! My head will never be the same again. And I'm a zombie now, so you'll just have to put up with me. Can a person die twice? Sounds like a question for Kikyo, doesn't it? Yep, I'm going to be a typist, with some receptionist stuff thrown in. Fic writing is great practice! Thanks for the congrats, and the four reviews in one day, hope you like this part.

A/N: 20 reviews for Ch 15! Holy cow. Well, the part you've all been waiting for is coming. Naraku v Kagome. It will be huge. Ciao!


	17. The Reason For It All

A/N: Against all odds, here is an update! I'm working full-time as of yesterday (yay!) and the 8 and a half hour days eat up any spare time...but just for you, I'm willing to suffer.

Readers: ^.^;

Disclaimer: I don't even have my first paycheck yet, so I don't own anything. Anything!

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

**Tempting Fate**

**Chapter 17: The Reason For It All**

Inuyasha pushed himself up off of the ground and ran for all he was worth. 'Come on...almost there...hang on Kagome!'

Kagome watched as Naraku raised a hand towards her, palm facing out. 'It's the one with the shards,' she realised in dismay. 'What's he going to do?' Hurriedly she tried to erect one of her barriers – but the half-formed shield wavered weakly as Naraku countered her energy with his own. 'I'm too drained from everything that happened today. The two shards extra make all the difference...I can't do it!' she screamed mentally. 'And he knows it.'

Inuyasha sped forward, his eyes glued on the miko and his enemy. He watched as that hated smirk grew on Naraku's face, knowing that he was almost out of time. 'How did he get so close to her?...Never mind, just MOVE!'

Desperately Kagome gathered all her strength in an attempt to overwhelm the hanyou. Inwardly she apologised to Inuyasha, who was now close enough to be affected by the blast she was planning. However Naraku, now closely attuned to the flow of Shikon energy, sensed the rise in power and frowned. "None of that, miko." She flinched as his hand began to glow darkly.

Inuyasha skidded to a horrified stop when a cluster of shining threads seemed to erupt from Naraku's hand, wrapping tightly around Kagome as securely as a spider web around a fly. His heart lurched inside of him at the pained scream that burst from her mouth. She was writhing in her sadistic captor's grasp as though the contact burned her unbearably. His ears flattened in his rage. "Naraku, let her go, you bastard!" Naraku appeared to be holding back outright laughter, which only infuriated him even more.

"No, no, I don't think I will." Naraku visibly tightened his grip through the threads, making Kagome cry out in anguish. "You see, I've been waiting a long time for this." Her pain was starting to make Inuyasha nauseous.

"Leave her out of this – your fight is with me, Naraku!" He gripped Tetsusaiga convulsively, desperate to _do something_. Anything. 

Naraku just sneered at him. "You really _are_ a fool."

***

Sango urged Kirara to fly low, catching sight of a very welcome new arrival; Mizumi, bearing Hiraikotsu, with Kouga in tow. Oddly, Kagura seemed to lose interest in the demon exterminator as soon as she pulled back.

It was almost as though the wind youkai's heart wasn't really in the fight...

When she turned the attack on to Miroku and the boys instead, the houshi became certain. Kagura wasn't fighting with any true aggression – in fact, she seemed to be wasting time more than anything. The three of them huddled together for mutual protection, blocking the blades that came close and dodging the near misses.

Ironically, Kohaku was getting more and more frustrated as time wore on. "Why doesn't she fight properly?" he fumed ineffectually. Miroku swung his shakujou to intercept an attack, grunting with the effort. 

"Somehow I don't think that she'll just make it that easy for us, Kohaku. She's up to something."

Shippo snorted. "No, you think?" Abruptly all sarcasm was wiped from his face as he finally saw what was going on just a short distance away. "_Mom!_" The kitsune's terrified yell had Miroku spinning around in panic, not wanting to believe his eyes. 

"No...!"

***

Sango had just retrieved her weapon from the wolves when she heard Shippo's cry. Instantly wary, she looked around. She gasped in horror. "Kagome-chan!"

Mizumi and Kouga heard her exclamation and looked as well. Identical expressions of shock and anger adorned their faces as Kagome's tortured cries reached their ears on the wind.

Nobody noticed that Kagura made no move to take advantage of their distraction. She simply floated above them, her red eyes also fixed on the gut-wrenching sight.

"Let's go," Kouga growled to Mizumi. "Shards or no shards, he's going down." He took off, his companion hard on his heels. The others followed, trying to avoid the bloody footprints that Kouga had left on the ground in passing.

***

Kagome's vision blanked to white as Naraku tightened his grip still further. Through the haze of pain, her anger was growing steadily. 'How dare he! When I get out of this, his ass is toast!' She tried to heal some of the burns that the strands of Shikon-enhanced miasma had inflicted upon her, hoping to recover enough to break free.

Naraku hissed in pain as Kagome's miko energies rose. "Behave, miko wench!" he snapped, sending a fresh wave of dark power crashing down on his victim. She would have collapsed if it weren't for the ropes of scalding power holding her firmly in place. As it was, when the shock faded she could taste copper in her mouth. 'Oh, gods, that one did some damage!' And to add insult to possible internal injury, her miko powers were being suppressed; she could feel the draining of her strength even as she struggled. 'He's sucking me dry!' Her senses were dimmed – it was like being trapped beneath a wet blanket, slowly suffocating under the weight. She coughed, grimacing when more blood spattered her lips. 'I can't let this happen. Not now, when we're so close!'

***

Inuyasha was helpless to do anything but watch, kept at bay by the hanyou holding Kagome hostage. His eyes burned when he spotted a trickle of blood at the corner of Kagome's mouth. 'He's killing her!' He barely registered the rushed arrival of his allies, nor the watchful stillness of Kagura far above. He had even tuned out the relentless buzzing of the Saimyoushou, although Miroku seemed a trifle put off by it.

He stood transfixed, fists balled tightly at his sides. 'If she dies, I'll...I'll...I don't know what I'll do!'

"So, Inuyasha," Naraku began almost casually, "you still think that all this is to get to you?" He clucked his tongue mockingly. "Such ego. However did you manage to survive this long with an attitude like that?" He grinned at the helpless fury in Inuyasha's eyes. "Remember, it wasn't _you_ who nearly killed me at the castle not so long ago! Would you like to know a secret? If it hadn't been for your disgusting infatuation with Kikyou, I would never have paid any attention to your measly existence."

Inuyasha seemed to stagger slightly as the evil one's statement hit home. 'But if he's not out to get me now, then...' He fought the urge to gag, sickened by the truth.

"Kagome?!" he bellowed in disbelief. "There's no way...you sent those dreams you scum! I can't prove it, but I know you must have!" The inuhanyou was practically spitting in his rage. "Why would you do that unless you were out to get me, huh? Explain that!"

***

Lost in agony, Kagome's ears vaguely picked up the words 'dreams' and 'explain'. Her abused brain knew that they were important somehow, but she couldn't quite figure out _how_...

***

"Pathetic," Naraku scoffed dismissively. "Are you sure you want to know?"

Nearby, Miroku wasn't so certain that Inuyasha would like what he was asking to hear. He tensed apprehensively, feeling Sango do the same beside him.

"YES, damnit!" Inuyasha roared. "Quit stalling!"

"If I must," Naraku smirked, inwardly anticipating his foe's reaction with something resembling glee. "You see..." He paused.

Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga threateningly. "Well?" he barked. Naraku laughed.

"The wolf had the shards, and your miko was protecting him. So I concluded that only someone she trusted implicitly would be able to get close."

He smiled coldly.

"The jealous lover – that would be you, in case you were wondering – would kill his miko and the wolf in revenge, leaving the shards for me to collect."

Inuyasha stared blankly ahead, stunned. 'Just like with Kikyou – she was meant to kill me, and _I_ was meant to kill-'

"Kagome," he whispered brokenly. 'And I almost did...'

***

Kouga watched the drama unfolding in front of him with a kind of fascinated horror. He knew, of course that someone had to do something, quickly – or else Kagome's life would not be worth much by the end. He was on the verge of moving forward when Mizumi caught his arm. "Kouga!" Questioning, he looked around to see what was the matter. She jerked her head to indicate that he shoud look behind her. To his shock, a mob of youkai were descending on the wolf tribe in his absence. Undoubtedly sent by Naraku – or maybe just out for a bit of fun. "No!" He looked the female in the eye.

"Go back and make sure they're all right." She nodded and ran off, not without a backward glance at her friend still in Naraku's clutches. Kouga turned back around, preparing to jump in and start fighting (with complete disregard for his lack of Shikon shards, of course) when a shrill cry made his blood run cold.

"_Kouga!_" Mizumi's voice spoke of disaster at his home. He was torn – try and save the woman he loved, or save the wolves under his protection? The prince turned anguished eyes on Kagome, not knowing which was the lesser of two great evils. But he had to decide quickly.

***

Inuyasha couldn't take it any more. Without warning, he snapped.

"KAZE NO -"

"_NO!_" A sudden weight hanging off his arm stopped him in mid-swing. "You idiot, you'll hit Kagome! She's too close to him!"

Shippo glared up at him through his red bangs, green eyes flashing. It didn't make for a very intimidating sight – a kitsune hanging on to his wrist – but Inuyasha was mortified. What had he nearly done? Then he jumped slightly when the ground beneath him started glowing. "Wha-?"

"Inuyasha, look!" He followed the direction the houshi was pointing in and swallowed. 

"Kagome?"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

A/N: Coming up, what you've all been waiting for – Kagome gets her groove back...

Reviewer replies:

Ashley (InuMad) – If you wanted a suspense-free story, I'm really the wrong author to go to...as you can probably tell by now *smirk* Sorry, Kouga's shards had to go! No way around it.

Miztikal-Dragon – Oh, don't worry...the bad guy dies. Decisively. And very soon.

KareBear (Kari) – Top 5 in grammar? Thanks! It's so much easier to read when the language is right. Mmm, I'm kinda sleepy myself...it's 11:30pm....zzzzz....

Stripe – Hey, it's fanfiction. Anything can happen...

Badgerwolf – Okay, so this was Naraku's bit of the fight. Next up – Kagome!

Krista – Hey, I want one of those flags! And no, you can keep your nasty grenades...

Saiyan Princess – Hope you didn't have to wait for too long!

Murasaki Kitsune – Would I do a thing like that to poor Miroku?...Oh wait. I would. Ahem. *remembers Choice and Consequence and gets nervous* I swear! No killing of characters this time, unless their name is Naraku! 

Inudemoness247 – Blasted computers *grumbles*. The best yet? Wowsers.

Tsuki Miko – He'll just keep fighting. Stubborn boy. 

Bikutoria – You are a goddess. No, seriously. If I were San, I'd say something about you moving in, I have candy, etc...but unfortunately I'm not her. YOU HAVE MADE ME SO HAPPY! As always, positive and constructive reviews. Such a pleasure to read. I'm glad you like the backstory that I've slotted in here and there. Um, Rin. No Rin. Sorry. As for Sess, he doesn't make an appearance either. Ah, Kanna – yes, I've got a little something planned for her. Much later, but it ties in. This epic *epic??!?!* is actually a trilogy. It wasn't going to be, but it turned out that way. The word count is phenomenal. Sheesh. Hmm...I could have had Naraku run off, but then the story would never end. And I would never get any other work done. So no. He fights now! (Whispers – I'm planning an M/K fic *hides from rabid I/K fans* It's all plotted out. Think it's a good idea?)

ShadowHeart – I'm glad you liked them. I think I write nice reviews. And they're fun, too! I already reviewed some of your other stuff, I think (I know I reviewed Hojo vs. Naraku, it's in my Review History!) Yes, I'm female, you're saved some embarrassment there!

KawaiiChica - *chuckles* Yes, I know how it ends. Ha! Yes, the M/K is in the works. Just a matter of time. 

C-dog – Didn't have to wait too long, did you?

Poohsbestfriend – 'Iron reever soul steelier'??? *shudders* Yes, I've seen those. Scary. Kikyou – not a huge fan, but not against her so much either. So, snide comments are non-offensive. 

Aamalie – Kikyou is dead. Gone. Remember in Under Control??? Hmm. Is Kagome gonna die? Ummm *sweatdrops as she looks at this chapter* Okay, maybe? Well, she's not exactly 100% right now, that's for sure! People who remember Choice and Consequence know that I can kill mains if I have to – but I won't this time. Promise!

A/N: General comments – the chicken is awol for a few chappies yet. Sorry. The job is going great, thanks for asking. Keep the reviews coming in, hugs for you all! For those of you screaming "Don't kill Kagome!" I won't. Not really.


	18. Winner Take All

A/N: Sorry for the wait, everyone. At the time of writing this first bit, the date is 3 April. Our computer is dead. Very dead. I don't know when it will be back, but as soon as it is, I will post. 

Later – Okay, so now it's 8 April. 5 days and no Internet. How sucky.

Disclaimer: I don't even own a computer that works. .

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

**Tempting Fate**

**Chapter 18: Winner Take All**

The ground was glowing. He'd never seen anything like it. And it seemed to be centred on Kagome. Miroku's gloved hand twitched. He wished fervently that the Saimyoushou would just...well, buzz off. His heart was practically begging him to rip the beads off and suck Naraku down into the very oblivion that the hanyou himself had created.

Not for the first time, he seriously began to suspect that his Sango could read minds. Before he could even lay a finger on the rosary, her hand was on his arm, holding it still. "Don't even think about it, Miroku. Those insects are still here."

"I've survived a few of them before," he protested. She was having none of it.

"Besides, if Inuyasha can't use Tetsusaiga, then you certainly can't use the Kazaana so close to Kagome-chan!" He persisted.

"She threw herself in front of it once, and I closed it off in time. I could do it again-"

"No." Her tone made it clear that she wasn't budging. The houshi gave it up reluctantly, noting the underlying fear shining in her eyes. A quick glance around showed Shippo still hanging off of Inuyasha's arm, with Inuyasha himself looking like his world was ending. Which, in a way, it was. And he understood – they were all terrified. Terrified of losing, and of losing Kagome. He was, too.

***

Kagura could feel something tugging at her, calling to her. It was just on the edge of her mind, and it was frightening her somewhat. Especially when her soul seemed to respond. "It's Naraku!" she thought in a panic. "He's taking me back!" But...

The touch seemed different somehow. Unfamiliar.

Abruptly her mind made the connection. The person behind this was being exceptionally gentle – the touch was more like a whisper of a caress on her mind – and she had lost only a minimal amount of strength. There was only one person with such a degree of control and compassion.

And no one needed an energy boost more than Kagome right now. Kagura's eyes narrowed. 'She's gathering power – borrowing from living things around her. She must be planning something. But she can't do anything as long as she's tied up like that.'

***

Kohaku also noticed the slight energy drain. He watched in awe as a luminous line of light stretched from beneath him to the miko in Naraku's clutches. He was indescribably relieved at the thought that Kagome still had some command over her powers. What worried him, on the other hand, was the fact that she probably wouldn't resort to stealing energy unless her own reserves were all but gone. Before his disbelieving eyes, the trees and grasses in the vicinity began to wither and die.

"_All living things have energy – a miko or a houshi could draw on it if they needed to. But only as a last resort,"_ he remembered his father explaining one day. _"The taking of any life is abhorrent to them as a rule."_

"She's at the end of her strength," he realised.

***

Kagome stretched her powers to their utmost, desperately snatching at any available source of energy. As fast as she absorbed it, Naraku sucked it out. She could feel his amusement at the situation through the connection formed by the miasma threads. Wearily she forced her blurry eyes open and looked at her friends.

She watched as Kouga looked at her, behind him, then at her again. Something was hurting him, but she wasn't sure what. And all she could do was watch when he took off running, heading towards Mizumi and his tribe.

"Well, miko," Naraku gloated, observing Kouga's retreat. "Your _friends_ are beginning to desert you."

Once that kind of comment would have wounded her deeply.

"Ka-go-me," she rasped up at him.

"What?"

"My name...is Ka-go-me. If you're going...to all the trouble...of killing me, then...at least get...my name...right..."

He laughed down at her, seemingly amused. A flash caught his eye. "Well, well, Kagura has decided to get rid of your friends for me. How nice – _Kagome_." He closed his eyes, savouring the feeling of having victory within his reach.

Kagome said nothing, concentrating on bringing her powers to bear. She had sensed something in Kagura's mind when she had tapped into her energy briefly...something to prepare for.

***

Kagura saw her chance and took it. Redirecting her fan, she snapped it open, sending a whorl of blades spinning towards her target. 'Please hit...'

***

Naraku's eyes widened as the blades headed towards him, taking advantage of his momentary distraction. He was outraged at the attack – although the betrayal wasn't _wholly_ unanticipated – but he was mollified at the knowledge that the miko would be in the blades' path as well.

The blades tore through the air, ripping gashes in both of them – and slashed through the miasma strands that bound the miko. He felt something within him snap. 'How did that happen?'

Kagome's miko powers blazed into existence once more, fuelled by her anger and pain. Her very aura seemed to crackle with energy, as she was still drawing off of the living things around her. Enhanced by the Shikon shards she held, and boosted still further by the borrowed strength, she seemd to shine like a bonfire. Without warning, a whip (not unlike that of Sesshoumaru's) lashed out and trapped him in its coils. Relentlessly she sent pulse after pulse of purifying energy through the whip and into Naraku, smashing through his hastily built defences.

"_You're not going to run away this time!_" she gritted out at him, teeth clenched. To his shock, she stepped up to him without hesitation and grabbed hold of his arm, laying one hand flat against his chest. The heightened contact, he realised in horror, acclerated the purification until he felt himself beginning to fall apart.

His last conscious thought was that the miko would perish with him. No human could channel such an amount of power and survive. And then he knew no more.

***

"Argh!" Pain raced up the length of Miroku's arm, sending him thudding to his knees on the ground. Through the torture he heard Sango's worried shout, but he couldn't say anything. He curled up, wondering what would happen. Gradually the pain lessened, and he became aware of Sango's arms wrapped around him. Hardly daring, he tugged at the seal. 

The Kazaana was gone.

***

Kagome was shaking uncontrollably under the effects of her attack on Naraku. Inuyasha could see tiny flames sparking from her fingertips, her eyes flashing as the power began to overwhelm her. Dread consumed him when Naraku fell silent – and she simply closed her eyes and increased her efforts. She was going to erase his existence, he saw. 

"Kagome, no! We can finish him now, back off! It's too much!" he pleaded, running towards her as she went rigid, the flow of power tearing her apart from the inside out. Just before he reached her, an explosion rocked the area, knocking him to the ground. When his vision cleared, he quickly looked up. Kagome stood practically beside him, looking at where Naraku had stood. There was no sign of the hanyou to be seen. Just two shards glinting in the dirt.

"He's gone," Kagome gasped out softly. Inuyasha moved just in time to catch her as she fell, her body finally giving out on her. He was alarmed at her choppy breathing and irregular heartbeat. And all the blood from her various injuries wasn't helping to reassure him either. Ignoring the destruction around him he pulled her to his chest, cradling her head on one shoulder and encircling her in his arms. One hand unconsciously stroked the side of her face softly, occasionally moving up to run through her hair. It was matted and streaked with blood, but he didn't care, or even notice.

"Kagome, why? Why did you go and do that, you stupid wench?" he choked, blinking back the tears that he refused to let fall. Part of him knew that it was pointless to ask – she couldn't hear him, after all – but he did anyway. Over and over again.

***

A shockwave came out of nowhere, sending dozens of wolf youkai sprawling on the cave floor. The fight was over, Naraku's youkai long since defeated, and they were just settling the injured when the impact hit. As soon as he was able, Kouga jumped to his feet. 'That had something to do with Kagome – I just know it!'

"Mizumi!" he called quickly. She looked up from assisting Atsuko with the cubs, her eyes worried.

"Go on, I'll look after things here. Go make sure they're alright!" He nodded gratefully and raced off, quickly becoming a dot on the landscape. She watched him leave wistfully, wishing she could go along.

"Make sure _she's_ alright," she whispered. "Kagome _must_ be alright."

***

When Kouga did arrive at the battlefield, it was a scene of total devastation that met his eyes. The surrounding forest was all but dead, branches brown and withered. The dead grass under his feet crackled noisily as he picked his way over to where he knew the others must be. He could make out Sango, Miroku, Shippo and – that boy, what was his name again? - getting up and hurrying over to a huddled shape on the ground. When he got closer, he drew in his breath sharply.

It wasn't a shape – it was Inuyasha holding a bruised and battered Kagome in his arms. 

"Is she...?" he faltered, looking at the group uncertainly. Sango shook her head, and he sighed.

"No, she's not dead. But she's been hurt very badly. I don't know how soon we can move her."

"Or how soon Inuyasha will even let us touch her," added the houshi wryly. "Anyone who gets close gets snarled at." The wolf prince stared at the pair, his expression unreadable. He had never seen the hanyou like this. Perhaps there was more to Inuyasha than he had thought?

A flicker of light from the ground caught his attention and he strode over to it, curious. Two Shikon shards shone up at him, gleaming brightly. He picked them up and closed his fist around them, deep in thought. 'All of this...I've never seen anything to rival it. Someone with such power...is fated for more than just a wolf tribe. But that's all I can offer her.' He looked over at the one he called 'Inukkoro'; he was rocking his motionless burden gently, mumbling in her ear constantly. 'His fate...I don't know what his fate is.'

***

Inuyasha watched out of the corner of his eye as Kouga knelt down and picked up the loose shards. He made no move to stop him. No force on earth was going to get him to put Kagome down. If the wolf wanted the shards, well, he had them. He was tired of fighting, tired of everyone dying – he was just tired.

When two shards were dropped onto the ground in front of him, he looked up in surprise. Kouga looked back at him, his face dark. "Naraku's gone. I don't need them." His eyes softened. "They rightfully belong to her."

The young hanyou growled as he shifted uneasily, trying not to jostle Kagome too much. "Don't you come near her, wimp. You better not have any funny ideas about claiming her because the two weeks weren't up." His eyes clouded in pain. "She refused you as well as me." Kouga snorted softly.

"I would never hold Kagome against her will – more than twice," he finished sheepishly. "I wouldn't force her to hold to the agreement after this. Anyone who did would have no honour at all." He crouched down to look Inuyasha straight in the face. Inuyasha resisted the urge to flinch backwards.

"I don't know what fate has in store for her – but I'm fairly certain it has nothing to do with a relatively small wolf tribe. And I don't even know if fate is going to leave her with you, or if there's something completely different in her future. But there's one thing I do know...she has a much higher destiny than mine, and I can't take her to it. And people always say that you shouldn't tempt fate." Inuyasha's eyes were as round as saucers.

"You mean...?"

"She's not going to wake up anytime soon, is she?" he asked ruefully. Inuyasha shook his head automatically. "I have to get back – we were attacked, and there's some cleaning up to do." He reached out one hand and laid it on Kagome's still head softly, prompting a warning growl from her guardian. "Tell her I said goodbye, ne?" He stood up quickly and took a few steps, turning back for just a moment.

"Take care of her, Inuyasha." And he was gone.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

So tired....zzzzzz....have to leave it there.....*yawn*. But look – no cliffhanger!

Next up – the moment you've all been waiting for – it's the jewel! Well, I know you're all looking for I/K fluff, but that will have to wait.


	19. Make a Wish

A/N: Well, ShadowHeart, that's what happens when you update in a hurry. I forgot I hadn't put in the reviewer replies before I posted. I just didn't want to leave you guys waiting for longer than I had to. Check out the replies later for Ch17 and 18 together. Again – sorry!

Disclaimer: May lightning strike me if I tell a lie. I own Inuyasha.

*Kaboom*

See? It was a lie. Owww...

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

**Tempting Fate**

**Chapter 19 – Make a Wish**

Kagura landed her feather and quickly tucked it away. She was barely sensible of what she was doing – her mind was enthralled by a very new sensation.

She could feel her heart beating.

With one hand placed lightly over her chest, she looked cautiously over at the group of people who had given her her freedom. In particular, her keen gaze fell upon the unmoving form of the miko-girl. The wind youkai could see blood oozing sluggishly from numerous wounds (some of which she was responsible for, she knew) and her breathing was erratic. From experience she recognised the signs of serious injury. If the girl was jostled around too much, her wounds would only worsen. 

Kagura was quite surprised to feel a sense of sorrow at the thought of the miko's death. 'This is new...'

Before she entirely realised what she was doing, she found herself walking over to her one-time enemies with a fair amount of trepidation. She was somewhat aware of the demon exterminator defensively picking up the strange weapon she carried, and of the houshi bringing his shakujou up in a guard position – but she only had eyes for Kagome.

"I mean no harm," she ventured quietly. "I'm not who you remember." The exterminator raised a sceptical eyebrow.

"Forgive me if I don't believe you." Kagura swallowed her pride and bowed her head deferentially.

"I don't blame you. As a sign of goodwill, take this." She stretched out one hand; her fan resting in her grip. Sango hesitated, then darted forward to grab the peace offering. Almost immediately she rushed back to her place, eyeing Kagura distrustfully. 

Kagura waited. And waited. Finally she snapped, "Well? Are you going to let me pass? Or will we just stand here all day?" The houshi looked a trifle undecided, but his partner was stubborn. 

"You never asked permission _before_," she remarked snidely. The wind youkai straightened, stung. Some of her old fire flashed in her red eyes at the insult. 

"Hmpf," she snorted contemptuously, "I thought as much. The only one with forgiveness in them is the mik-Kagome." Sango's eyes softened at the thought of her injured friend. Kagura saw it and pounced. "I can help her, you know. I _told_ you, I'm not who I was! You'll just have to trust me." At Sango's still-worried look, she rolled her eyes. "Oh, give it up, woman! Besides, you have my fan. What more do you want?"

Kagura watched as Miroku grasped Sango by the arm and pulled her aside, talking quietly but animatedly. During the interlude she looked at a very familiar face. "Kohaku – you look very... different... these days." Kohaku ignored the comment and walked over to her, looking her straight in the eye as though searching for something deep inside. To her annoyance she found herself growing a little nervous under his unwavering stare. Finally, he spoke.

"He's gone from your head, isn't he." It was more of a statement than a question, she reflected.

"You can't hear his voice any more." Unexpectedly he smiled at her, causing her to narrow her eyes in confusion.

"It feels like you've been reborn, doesn't it?"

'Ah. If anyone would understand, it would be Kohaku. Who knew better what it was like to serve Naraku? And then to be suddenly free...?'

"Yes," she answered simply. He nodded and turned around, leading her past his sister and the houshi. Shippo looked on, dumbfounded. Sango looked as though she might protest, but a _look_ from Kohaku and she subsided, albeit reluctantly. Kagura was awestruck. Nobody had ever defended her like that before.

***

Miroku watched the unlikely pair walk past with slightly wide eyes. All of this was rather bemusing, but in a way it made a weird kind of sense. But then, no one had ever said that the universe was sensible!

He kept one restraining arm around Sango as their former enemy drew nearer to Inuyasha and Kagome. Sango 'hffed' at him, but to his relief she didn't press the issue. They both listened as Kagura began to speak.

"I know you don't trust me, so let's just get this out of the way. Bring the girl, and I'll fly you back to your little village. She won't be hurt more that way. What do you say?" Inuyasha was silent for a moment, then looked up.

"You saved her." It wasn't a question.

"Mm," she hummed non-committally. He looked down at the girl in his arms and reached a decision. 

"Try anything and you're dead. Let's go." He rose awkwardly to his feet and waited. Kagura scowled at the unnecessary threat, but she pulled out a feather and enlarged it. She was amused when the hanyou didn't seem to trust the flimsy-looking thing. "It's quite safe – and there won't be even one bump, I assure you." Wordlessly he glared at her...but he got on. As soon as they were settled, she took off as smoothly as possible.

"Hey!" Sango exclaimed as they disappeared. "What about us?"

"Er...Kirara," Miroku reminded her.

"Oh. Yes," she remembered, embarrassed. "Come on, boys, let's go."

"_Quickly_," Shippo insisted. "Kagome needs help, now. Or else-"

"No," Sango cut him off as Kirara transformed. "She won't die."

"How do you know?"

"She just won't."

'She _can't_.'

***

Inuyasha only looked up when the huge feather slid to a halt in Kaede's village. True to her word, Kagura had brought them safely with nary a jolt – and in very good time, too. He eased off carefully; he hadn't let Kagome out of his arms the whole time. Kaede was already on her way over, concern written all over her face. Unexpectedly, he turned around to face the youkai. "Thank you."

Taken aback slightly – 'He has manners? Who would have thought?' - she flushed uncomfortably. "Ah, no problem. I mean, you're welcome. I hope she recovers." To her amazement, Inuyasha looked...awkward?

"Uh...where will you go now?" She smiled – her first genuine smile.

"Anywhere I want to."

Inuyasha smirked in understanding, then spun and hurried towards Kaede and her hut. Unnoticed, Kagura rose up on her feather and drifted out of sight. She had a freedom to discover.

***

A few days later the entire group was gathered outside of Kaede's hut, waiting anxiously for Kagome's recovery. The wait had told on Inuyasha in particular. Once again he was sleep-deprived. But this time it was for a much better cause.

When the hanyou started pacing for the hundredth time (that day) Miroku felt that he had to say something. "Inuyasha, this isn't helping."

"Feh!"

"She won't get better any faster if you wear a groove in the dirt, my friend." Inuyasha whirled on him fiercely.

"Shut your damn mouth, bouzu!" 

Miroku rather wisely shut his *ahem* mouth. There are certain times when you just shouldn't push your luck, and this was definitely one of them. Silence fell once more – and boredom reigned. But a call from Kaede perked everyone's ears up. "Inuyasha, would you come in for a moment?"

He very nearly slammed into a startled Sango in his haste to get there. She huffed and straightened her clothes fussily. "Well, _someone's_ in a hurry."

The males couldn't help it – they laughed.

***

Inuyasha burst into the hut and was in front of the the old woman in an instant. "She's awake?"

"No." He grew angry.

"Well, why call me then? All I want to know is when she wakes up, got it?" Kaede started to say something, then gave up and just pointed at Kagome's neckline.

Her _glowing_ neckline.

"Where are the shards Kouga gave you, Inuyasha?" Wordlessly he pulled out the two long sought-after pieces and handed them to her. To his shock they were emitting a faint glow as well.

"What's going on?"

"I'm not sure, but I think that the shards are calling to each other. I'm going to try putting them in the same container – we'll see what that does."

Inuyasha would later deny it vehemently, but he held his breath nervously as Kaede dropped the shards into the bottle that hung on the chain around Kagome's neck. When the light from the jewel suddenly increased, both he and Kaede shielded their eyes protectively. As soon as they were able to look again, they saw a whole Shikon no tama resting in the container. Stiffly, Kaede grasped the bottle and shook the Shikon no tama loose, handing it to the stunned hanyou. At his unasked question, she shrugged. "She would have given it to you, in any case."

Inuyasha stared at the bright sphere in his palm, slowly sitting on the floor without realising it. For so long...they'd been hunting for so long...but were _his_ reasons still the same? Kaede watched him close his eyes, deep in thought. 'Come on, boy – surely it's not that hard...'

'I wanted to be a full youkai – but how long is it since I've actually thought about that?' he asked himself. 'Since I met Kagome, it hasn't seemed that important.' He opened his eyes and got up, shuffling over to where the miko from the future lay in recovery. Uncurling her fingers, Inuyasha pressed the perfectly-formed jewel into her palm and closed her hand around it. 

"If the Shikon no tama belongs to anyone, it belongs to her." Without another word, he left the hut. Kaede smiled.

'I knew you had it in you...'

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Oh, the sappiness! But hey, Kagura's going to be okay! Aren't you happy? I am.

Writer's block has struck (noooo!) but it's only mild. Expect the next and last chapter within a week. I have lots of ideas – it's just trying to get them all to work properly that's hard...

Right-o, my reviewer replies...for both chapters....

ShadowHeart – First on the list, don't you feel special? Thanks for congrats on the job, yes, I'm very lucky. An awful lot of 21 year olds don't have full time work. And it's the easiest work I've ever done! Yes, this should stretch to three stories – but the next one won't be for a while. I'm planning to write something completely different first, have a break. Get some weird ideas out of my system. YES, Naraku is gone. Dead. Outta here. No more bad guy. Once I kill someone, they're dead. I hope this chapter answers your question about Kagura. She and Kanna will be back in No. 3, trust me.

Bikutoria – Well, no way of dying is nice, but that one sounded bad... I'm evil, I know. But look, she didn't die! Aren't you proud? Inu's redemption is just around the corner. And about your comments for Ch 18 – well. Thank you very much. I've liked writing this fic just as much as you guys have liked reading it, I think. Been lots of fun! But this next chapter is giving me a headache – how do you wrap up such a long story in one chapter???? Argh!

Inudemoness247 – Sorry, it's an Inu/Kag ending, like I said all along. But Kouga won't be unhappy for long, believe me. Just keep an eye out for Ch 20. Thanks for the idea you sent, it was a good one! I'll keep something similar in mind for Fic#3. 

Stripe – The fight did last for a long time, didn't it *sweatdrops*. Oh well, it was necessary. And no mains are dying this time. 

Murasaki Kitsune – Well, the update was a bit later than planned, but when your comp dies, your comp dies. Sorry. 

Badgerwolf – Yes, he _was_ evil. Was. Yeah, take that, Naraku! Wheee!

C-dog – I try not to let updates hang for too long. You like my battle scenes? Yeek, they're the hardest things to write! I keep forgetting who is where, and how things should go – who hits who, etc. Quite tricky. I'm glad you like it!

Saiyan Princess – I'm amazed at how quickly reviews come in for this fic – do you guys live in front of the computer or something? Well, at least if you're home schooled, you're not skipping class to read this (eh, Bik?).

Miztikal-Dragon – Well, Kagome kicked his ass good, didn't she? Unfortunately, she kicked her own in the process. Oops. I was quite proud of not writing a cliffie. Very unusual for me! Hope this update isn't too late.

Bbhm – Oh, yes. I am evil. Mwha ha ha ha. Relax, Kagome's gonna be fine. You'll see.

Candace – It was always going to be I/K – the trick was making it work. So many people have begged for K/K *sweatdrops* they're just gonna have to be disappointed. Maybe in another fic.

Ashley (InuMad) – Don't go into withdrawal just yet. One chapter to go. If all my reviewers were like you, my dear, my ego wouldn't fit inside my house! I write my stories on my lunchbreaks, generally. A bit rushed, but it works. Where's my review for Ch 18?????

Arisu-the-pink – You've been reading my stuff? Wow. I've read some of yours (I think I left some reviews, not sure) and I love it! Ch 20 = fluff. Lots of it. But first we have to get the angst all over and done with. 

KawaiiChica – Where on earth did you get the idea for Bacchanalia? Whatever, it's turning out well. I/K fluff ahead, and the chicken is on it's way. You'll laugh, you'll cry, you'll ask for your money back...j/k. Should be interesting. Job's going great, thanks.

Mvdiva – Yeah, Kouga gave up. Perhaps a little OOC, but hey, he's tired. Aren't they all? And he would do anything to make Kagome happy. So sweet it's sappy.

Rushyuo – Yep, it's I/K. I toyed with the idea of making it K/K, but that didn't seem quite right for the series. 

Tsuki-miko – Is this update soon enough? Didn't want to leave you hanging...

Rae-orri – There, there – look, she's fine. No Kagome-death, I promise. Next chapter – she wakes up! No, really. She does.

ArtificialRed – Eek! Sorry about leaving it on a cliffy like that for Ch 17 – it was out of my hands, really. I'm glad you like it. Have you been reading from the start? I don't remember seeing a review from you before...

Lady Tiger Lily – Ah ha! And there you have the meaning of the title. Nifty, huh? 

Darkinuyasha – Too fluffy? Hm. The angst is almost gone, so fluff is mostly what you'll see from now on. Sorry. I had to do it, the plot told me to! I don't email because my updates are more frequent these days. I'll email for the final chapter.

Dancing-by-moonlight – Aw, don't cry. The fluffy bit isn't even here yet! I'm glad you like it.

A/N: Whoa, I think that's everyone. Tell you what, I'm not skipping review replies ever again! So many....took a very long time. My fingers hurt, seriously. Next chapter – when I finally figure out how I'm going to do it, I'll let you know. For those on my mailing list, I'll be mailing notification for the final Chapter, just so no one misses out. If you want to get the email, tell me so specifically in your review for _this_ chapter. Toodles!


	20. Welcome to my Fairytale

CT: I have someone I would like you to meet. Get out here! Introduce yourself.

Guest: I am your sister's computer.

CT: And why are you so important to me in particular?

Guest: If I don't work, you have no Internet.

CT: And what did you do last week?

Guest: I blew up.

CT: Good answer! So – tell the nice people whose fault it is that this chappie is late?

Guest: Mine. All mine.

CT: Thank you. *hits it with a sledgehammer*

Guest: Ow.

A/N: *Author falls in a heap* It's finished! You wanted long and fluffy? Eat your heart out.

As for Kaede saying 'ye' instead of 'you' – that is strictly the Viz translation, which I do not follow at all. So, 'ye' can find someone else to flame *bows*.

Disclaimer: I'm not going to call down lightning this time – that hurt! So I'll just say that I don't own Inuyasha. At all. But Mizumi and Namako are mine, so hands off!

WARNING: Long. Exhaustively, finger-numbingly LONG. And fluffy. Very fluffy. Ugh.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

**Tempting Fate**

**Chapter 20: Welcome to my Fairytale**

Inuyasha and Shippo sat side by side in the small hut, keeping a watchful eye on the sleeping miko. A strained silence hung in the air, making the talkative kitsune a little uncomfortable. Finally he worked up the nerve to voice the question he was just _dying_ to ask. "What do you think Kagome will wish for, Inuyasha?" If possible, the hanyou's mood got even darker. Shippo hastily backtracked, waving his hands.

"Eh-heh, no, don't worry. Didn't want to know, forget I said anything!"

Kaede looked up from where she was sorting her medicines and sighed. "I rather fear that we may never know."

"What do you mean?" Shippo squeaked in apprehension.

"Well," she answered grimly, "now that the Shikon no tama is complete, I believe that Kagome will return to her own time, where she will be safer. If she makes a wish, we will not know about it here in the past." The old woman glanced sideways at Inuyasha. "Of course, if she were to stay, it would be a different story. But I believe that once the wish is made, the well will close."

Inuyasha's eyes widened perceptibly.

"It all depends on what side of the well that the wish is made, whether or not she will be with us."

"What if _no_ wish were made?" Shippo suggested desperately. "She would still be able to come here, wouldn't she?"

"Yes," Kaede answered slowly, "but youkai from all across Japan would come in search of the Shikon no tama, just like before. She would never be safe if the jewel were to remain in this world." She looked over at the unconscious girl. "She must decide." Joints creaking slightly with age, she pulled herself to her feet. Before leaving the room, she paused. "If what you have told me is true, then she will likely think that there is nothing to hold her here, Inuyasha." She left, leaving one person stunned and one deep in thought.

***

"Namako-chan, you little rascal, hold still!"

"Nyah! Can't catch me!" A brown blur zoomed past the tan wolf youkai, who made a grab for the speeding cub – and missed.

"Agh! Namako, come _here_-OOF!" Mizumi suddenly toppled as the cub changed course and slammed into her legs. The two of them landed in a tangled heap on the ground, prompting cheery laughter from the other females nearby in the nursery. Namako grinned, delighted with her success – but found herself unexpectedly restrained when she tried to get up for another mad dash. She looked around only to see Mizumi determinedly gripping one of her ankles tightly. "Aww, Mizumi -"

"No. Bath time."

"But-"

"Now."

"No fair!" At the child's shrill complaint Mizumi simply sighed and picked her up, walking over to the waterhole. Brilliant blue eyes watched in great amusement as the cub was abruptly launched into the air, landing with an enormous splash. Namako clawed her way to the surface, coughing and spluttering indignantly. She glared at Mizumi – who glared right back at her – then simply giggled and started playing in the water.

"It's certainly an innovative approach to bath time, Mizumi," a deep voice murmured near the wolf youkai's ear. She jumped and spun around, reaching out to whack her visitor on the arm.

"Kouga! Don't _do_ that! You scared me half to death!"

"What a shame," he grinned at her teasingly.

"Why, you-!"

"I was thinking," he cut her off hurriedly, "of going to see how Kagome is recovering in that village of hers." As he had hoped, Mizumi was distracted from her imminent scolding by the mention of her friend.

"Do you think she's alright?" He chuckled indulgently at her.

"That's what I'm going to find out, silly." She crossed her arms.

"I? What's this 'I' business? You can forget going without me!" she declared. "I'm coming."

"And I will be glad of the company," he said placatingly. "As if I would go anywhere without you!" It was said in jest, but she couldn't help blushing slightly as she tried to hide her flattered smile. He watched her, a trifle surprised. 'She's pretty when she blushes...I wonder...'

"Why aren't you mated?" he thought aloud. Mizumi glared at him, blush completely gone.

"You _still_ don't know much about talking to women, do you?"

"I was just curious!" he defended, inwardly kicking himself. "I mean, you're not ugly-"

"Well, thanks very much!"

"-and you seem perfectly nice, so...I wondered. That's all." Finally she threw her hands up in the air.

"Oh, whatever. Come on, let's go see Kagome." A dripping wet bundle of fur latched onto her foot.

"Can I come?" Mizumi looked down at a hopeful Namako and shook her head.

"It's a bit far for you, little one." Namako pouted.

"No fair!" The older wolf ruffled the cub's hair affectionately.

"I know." Before Namako could come up with an excuse to tag along, Mizumi and Kouga exited the cave.

"You're very good with her," Kouga mused as they walked. "I still don't get why you're not mated!"

"Kouga...you can be so DENSE!" *Whack*

"OW! Hey, I just don't understand it, come on. Oh, hey – wait up!" She had broken into a run, leaving him to catch up.

***

For what must have been the thousandth time, Miroku examined his gloveless, Kazaana-free hand. He had thought that he was about to die on that battlefield – how ironic, to die at the same time as Naraku. Who would have guessed that it would hurt as much to get rid of the curse as it did to get it in the first place? He turned his hand this way and that, marvelling at the sight of smooth, unmarked skin where there previously was none. This opened up a whole new world of opportunities for him, now that he knew that he would live long enough to enjoy them. He looked up from the contemplation of his hand to see Sango walking toward him.

'Speaking of opportunities...'

He drank in her appearance greedily, admiring her lithe form and graceful bearing. The grace belied a warrior's strength hidden in that body, but she was undeniably beautiful. And the Kazaana was _finally _gone.

"Sango, I was just thinking about you!" he grinned suggestively, getting to his feet. She huffed at him.

"Pervert." But somehow the retort didn't have its usual sting.

"Walk with me for a bit?" he invited, extending one arm courteously. He mulled over his words as they strolled, glancing at her every now and then. How to get started...?

*

Sango very nearly fell over when Miroku suddenly blurted, "So – how many children are we having, love?"

"W-wha...?"

"Eh-heh." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "That didn't quite...come out right."

"Uh-huh." She stopped and looked at him seriously. He managed to rescue his dignity and began again.

"I asked you once if you would bear my children once our fight was over. Do you remember?" She gave him an incredulous look.

"How could I forget?"

"And do you remember what your answer was?" She blushed.

"Yes."

"And?" he prompted her.

"My answer was yes," she replied softly. He gave her a dazzling smile.

"Mm, just keeping saying that." She looked at him, puzzled.

"Huh?"

"No matter what I say, you have to say yes."

"Ah." He cleared his throat, a touch nervous.

"Do you love me?" She chuckled.

"Yes."

"Are you going to stay with me?"

"Yes." He took a deep breath.

"Will you marry me?" She blinked, a smile growing on her lips. 

"Yes!" Sango laughed and lunged at him, throwing her arms around his neck. "Yes!" Miroku held on tight, closing his eyes and savouring the moment. And when he shifted his head slightly to kiss his newly betrothed, it was perfect.

Life just didn't get any better than this.

***

Later, when they were walking back to Kaede's hut, Sango brought up a rather uncomfortable topic. "Won't this seem rather cruel? I mean, Kagome-chan and Inuyasha...and their, er, problems..." She trailed off helplessly. Miroku tightened the arm that was looped around her shoulders comfortingly. 

"If I know Kagome-sama, she will be very happy for us, love. No matter what she is suffering in her own case." Sango stopped walking in order to think. Caught by surprise, the houshi continued walking for a few moments. He turned back to look at her, still walking.

"I guess that's true, Mir-_look out_!"

Too late to save himself, Miroku tripped on whatever it was that Sango had spotted in his path. He resigned himself to hitting the ground, only to be extremely surprised when his fall was cushioned by something soft. He opened his eyes to see...feathers. Lots of feathers. 

"I don't believe it," he muttered. "It's you!" The chicken, who was looking a bit, well, squished, just looked at him. "I caught you! Ha! I finally caught you!" He scrambled to his feet, still gripping his prize. The ecstatic houshi bounded over to Sango, holding the incarcerated bird out in his hands. "Look! I caught it!" She looked at him dubiously, not trusting the rather mad glint in his eye.

"Yes, you caught it. But what are you going to _do_ with it?" He snorted.

"It's going in the dinner pot, what else would I do with a chicken?" Proving that poultry could, in fact, understand human speech, the chicken in question began struggling, covering Miroku in feathers. Sango looked at him.

"Don't even think of coming in the hut like that." She leaned over to give hima quick peck on the cheek, then backed away. "Once the feathers are gone, you can come in." She left. Miroku glared down at the bird.

"Do you have any idea of the kind of grief you've caused me? It'll be a relief to have you consumed at the dinner table!" The chicken looked at him, clucking softly. "Well, I can't get rid of the feathers you so generously gave me without letting go of you, and I'm not doing that because you'll just get away again – so it's the chopping block for you!" He strode in the direction of the block...and stopped when the gentle clucking got louder. He looked at the chicken.

"I – don't look at me like that. You're a chicken, it's what chickens are for. Eating. You're fulfilling your destiny!" It looked at him. "The old man gave you to me for _food_, in payment for a hammer on the head! It's my right! You're my compensation!"

It looked at him.

"Oh, I don't believe this," he moaned in defeat. "Hundreds of youkai faced in battle, and I can't kill a chicken!" Miroku released the bird none too gently onto the ground, giving it a slight kick to get it moving. "Go on, beat it! If I have to eat vegetable stew again, I don't want to see the meat that I let get away hanging around to rub it in!" But the chicken didn't seem to want to leave. On the contrary, it weaved around his legs, absent-mindedly pecking and scratching at the grass. He scowled.

"Leave!" It didn't.

"I just don't believe this." He brushed himself clean of feathers and walked off – and the chicken, to his intense annoyance, followed.

***

Kagura skimmed over the cluster of little houses, eyes searching the area for a familiar face. She had spent a glorious week free of responsibility and care, revelling in the oh-so-welcome absence of Naraku in her life.

She hoped that he was having a hard time of it in hell.

But on her travels she had seen a young girl, nearly a woman – and the resemblance to Kagome had been uncanny. Not identical like Kikyou was, not by a long shot...but close enough to make her look twice. Before she really knew what was happening, she found herself airborne, winging her way to the miko's village. She wanted to know how she was.

Finally Kagura spotted the once-cursed houshi striding toward a hut on the village outskirts. She swooped down low, watching as he went inside. The wind youkai didn't particularly want to be seen – she wasn't sure of a warm welcome, not counting the boy – so she landed a little way off to try and remain undiscovered.

*

Sango looked up when Miroku entered the hut, hiding a smile when a second visitor came in. "Miroku?"

"Don't ask. Just...don't ask." He cast a disgruntled look at the chicken and resolutely settled himself on the floor beside Sango. Kirara began growling. 

"Kirara?" The cat's only reaction was to puff her fur up, bristling in...anger? "Something outside?" Sango asked. "Well, off you go!" Kirara darted out of the door, transforming once she was safely out the door.

Miroku suddenly noticed Shippo's downcast demeanor. "Hey, who died?" Sango shot a look at him.

"Tactful!" Shippo was saved from replying by a loud shout.

"_Let go of me, you...overgrown lapcat!_"

"Kirara!" Sango rushed outside, Miroku just a few steps behind. A most amazing sight met their eyes. Kirara, feet dug firmly into the ground, had a part of Kagura's ornate kimono gripped in her massive jaws – preventing her from getting aboard the ever-present feather. Miroku was surprised; Sango was coldly furious. "What are _you_ doing here?" she demanded. Miroku sighed.

'Whenever those two meet, they fight! Unavoidable.' 

Sango snapped her fingers as she had an idea. "You're here for that fan of yours, aren't you?" Kagura smirked.

"No. Believe it or not, I don't need that thing. And I don't want it, anyway." Sango frowned.

"Why not? It's a perfectly good weapon." The youkai grimaced.

"Naraku gave it to me." 

"Oh." Well, nothing more to be said. Or not. "Then why?" Kagura closed her eyes.

"Call off your animal, woman!" Indeed, Kirara still held Kagura down by her clothing. Sango had completely forgotten.

"Kirara, off." The cat growled in reluctance. "Now!" She let go. Kagura shook her off and inspected her robe, which was shining slightly with saliva from the cat's mouth. 

'Eww...'

Annoyed, she looked up. "I just – I – oh, forget it. I didn't want to talk to you anyway." She was about to turn and stalk off when a steady, youthful voice stopped her.

"Kagura, you don't have to go."

'Kohaku.'

"Kagome-sama is resting well. That _is_ why you came, isn't it?" he asked her calmly. Ignoring the two adults, she nodded at him. He smiled. "Thought so. Would you like to see her?"

"NO!" Sango burst out. "Kohaku, you can't trust her!" He looked at her, eyes strangely shadowed.

"Why not?" Sango spluttered.

"Because – she – she was Naraku's ally!"

"Ane-ue...so was I. Do you not trust me either?" She was shocked.

"Of course I do! But you're different!"

"How so?" he persisted. Kagura watched, stunned.

"I – you – she did more! I mean, you didn't do the same evil things as she did!"

"Didn't I?" he murmured, remembering a lady and her servants, all covered in blood. "Ane-ue, Naraku controlled us with the threat of death – we are no different. Kagura had no choice, just as I had no choice. And neither did you," he reminded her gently. Kohaku turned. "Come with me, Kagura. I'll take you to her." Kagura looked down at him with not a little awe as they walked away.

"You are a good person, Kohaku."

"Thank you."

*

Sango watched them go, looking as though someone had hit her with a landslide. Miroku instinctively tried to lighten the mood. "Are you sure he's only ten?"

"He was always mature for his age," she replied absently. Abruptly she snapped out of her daze. "He had no right to say that to me!"

"Oh?" She glared at him. "He had a point, Sango..."

"Argh!"

"Why do you hate Kagura so badly? She has done nothing to earn our enmity since Naraku's death, and she even helped with his demise." She groaned, gripping her head in her hands.

"I know! I know, it's just...whenever I see her – I...I remember being under _his_ control." She didn't have to say whose. 

"She is a reminder of your capture?" he clarified. She nodded miserably, not looking at him. He sighed and tilted her chin up, looking her in the eye. "Sango, it has only been a month or so since that happened – of course it still affects you."

"I can't help but feel that I should be better than this!" she bit out in frustration. "Look at her! She seems to be fine, why aren't I?" Miroku chuckled, earning him a punch on the arm.

"OW!...You think she's fine? She has as hard a time keeping her temper around you as you do around her. She is a grown woman, and she relies on a ten year old boy for support. Does that sound 'fine' to you?"

"N-no, not really."

"Well then, give her a chance. You're _all_ recovering." He hugged her lovingly, reassuring her. "Let's get back."

***

"Kouga! Mizumi!" Shippo called, seeing the two wolves approaching from the forest. This day was just full of surprises; a near miss with Inuyasha, Miroku got a pet chicken, Kagura was inside with Kohaku (he still couldn't quite believe that one) and now these two! What else was going to happen?

"Hey, runt, how's Kagome?" Shippo noted that he didn't say 'my woman'.

"Kouga! For goodness' sake, have some manners!"

"What? It's what we came to ask, isn't it?"

"You _don't_ just call friends 'runt'!"

"He's small enough – look at him!"

"That's not the point."

"Fine. _Shippo_, how is Kagome?"

Shippo looked between the bickering pair, green eyes twinkling with merriment. 'They sound like my mother and father...' This most interesting thought was cut short by a disoriented groan coming from the other room. "Kagome?" three voices asked simultaneously.

***

Inuyasha watched, hardly daring to hope as Kagome's eyelids fluttered weakly. "Kohaku – out. You too, Kagura. Out. Now." Not thinking it wise to argue, they left. His eyes remained glued to her face even as he heard Miroku and Sango arrive.

"Houshi – did you know there's a chicken-"

"Quiet, Kagura. Please...quiet."

"Kagome's waking up!"

"You're sure, Shippo?"

"Oh, Kaede, you're back. Guess what?"

He ignored their excited chatter and concentrated on the awakening invalid. Was she alright? She'd been asleep for so long...he couldn't be sure. But he knew that he didn't want anyone else in here. "Wha...?" she muttered groggily, wincing as she cracked one eye open. "Inuyasha..." He waited.

"Naraku?" He had to strain to hear her whisper.

"He's dead. You killed him, remember?"

"Oh, yes. That's right. How long since...?"

"A week. Or nearly, anyway."

"Ah." She fell silent, eyes thoughtful. Then she became aware of the Shikon no tama in her hand. "It's...whole?"

"Yeah." Damnit, why was this so hard? He wanted to talk, really _talk_, before she left him forever. But the words just wouldn't come! "The others are outside. Been worried sick." She looked at him sadly, making him catch his breath. 'Why is she...?'

"Can you take me out to them, please?" He nodded dumbly, scooping her up, blankets and all. When he felt her shaking he cradled her head against his chest firmly. He couldn't be sure, but he thought he smelt – tears? 'Don't cry, Kagome.'

*

Kagome pasted a smile on her face as her friends came into view. "Hi, guys!" Her eyes widened as her brain caught up with the sheer number of people gathered in the small building. "Wow..what a welcoming committee!" She giggled at the various puzzled looks she received. "Oh, never mind. It's a future thing." She looked around interestedly. "So – what did I miss?"

"Actually, Kagome-chan..." Sango looked to Miroku cautiously, smiling when he nodded. "Miroku and I are getting married."

"Whaaat?!" the girl squealed. "Since when?!"

"Since today," Sango grinned shyly. Kagome wriggled out of Inuyasha's hold and grabbed her friend in a hug. 

"Oh, this is so exciting! I can't believe it! Well, I mean, I _can_ believe it, it's just – oh, congratulations!" She mock-glared at Miroku as he pretended to cower in fear. "It's about time!" He smiled easily at her.

"I quite agree, Kagome-sama, but there were some things to be taken care of first." Her eyes fell to his hand. 

"It's gone?" He nodded happily. "Oh, that just makes it perfect! Um," she paused uncertainly. "Why is there a chicken in here?" The houshi groaned.

"I – I don't want to talk about it." Kagome shrugged in bewilderment. Then she spotted Kohaku just behind them and smiled. "Kohaku-kun! I'm glad to see you're alright."

"It's good to have you awake again, Kagome-sama," the boy bowed respectfully. The next person in Kagome's path was...

"Kagura. This is a surprise. What brings you here? I thought you would be far away by now." The wind youka shuffled her feet, cheeks flaming with embarrassment. 

"I – ah – came to see how you were recovering." Kagome studied her face closely.

"You don't regret Naraku's death? You don't hold it against us?" Kagura blinked.

"No!"

"Well then," Kagome beamed at her, "no problem! Welcome to the club!" Kouga coughed loudly, earning him an elbow in the ribs from Mizumi. "I didn't expect you guys to be here – don't get me wrong, I'm glad you are – there's nothing wrong, is there?" Mizumi chuckled at her.

"And they say _I_ talk too much. We're here for the same reason Kagura is – to see how you are."

"And obviously you're doing well," Kouga broke in, not to be outdone.

"Yes, Kouga-kun." He blinked at the name, then smiled ruefully. He understood what it meant. 'Back to the way things were before.'

"Namako-chan wanted to come and see you," Mizumi said apologetically, "but the journey was just a bit too far." Kouga nodded.

Kagome sighed. "That's a shame. I would have liked to see her again."

'_For the last time._' The words hung unspoken in the air, making Inuyasha shiver. Kagome didn't seem to notice. She was too busy marvelling at the new closeness that Kouga and Mizumi were displaying. 'It's a good match – she's sensible, he's responsible. They'll be great leaders for the tribe. And they're just _cute_!' She was about to make a pointed remark on that note when she suddenly felt a weight on her legs. She looked down to see Shippo hugging tight to all of her that he could reach – which was just to her knees. Evidently he couldn't restrain himself any longer. "Oh, Shippo-"

"You nearly died! And you were asleep for so long, and I was worried, and you're going away, and I don't want to lose a mother again!" the kit wailed miserably. The room seemed to hold its breath as Kagome stared down at the sobbing kitsune, who was like her own son. 

"Oh, Shippo." She knelt down and wrapped her arms around him, trying to comfort him as best she could. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry..."

Everyone looked on; all of the previous gaiety vanished in the cold face of reality. "You – you're really going, Kagome-chan?" Sango pleaded, hoping for a quick denial. To her dismay, Kagome nodded slowly.

"The quest is over – the Shikon no tama is whole again, Naraku is dead...my job here is finished." She blinked when Shippo started shaking his head furiously, shaking her around a bit. 

"Don't go!"

She looked at the ground, refusing to meet anyone's eyes – especially the golden ones belonging to Inuyasha. She couldn't bear to see the accusation that she was sure would be in his gaze. "I have responsibilities back there, you know. I have a family that I hardly know anymore, friends that have most likely forgotten my name, and grades that...will _never_ recover...among other things." She looked up at Sango earnestly. "I have to go back – can't you see?"

The demon exterminator thought hard for a moment. What if her father, mother, and the people in her village – came back? Would she stay, or...? She finally understood. "I see, Kagome-chan. I _do_

see." Miroku played it safe and said nothing. Kaede looked at her knowingly. Shippo just clung tighter.

"Kagomeee!"

Inuyasha was getting hot under the collar. The way the kid was snuggling into Kagome like that – was it possible to be jealous of a tiny kit? 

Yes, apparently it was.

"Feh! If you're going, then go already!" he snapped irritably – although the words seemed a bit strained, even to his ears. Kouga stepped forward, blue eyes blazing. 

"If Kagome weren't here, I would slit your throat for that!" he snarled viciously. Mizumi looked like she would be right behind him. Kagura wore a mask of indifferent contempt, as always – but her fingers twitched as though they would like to be holding a fan right now. Kagome's defenders were stopped, however, by her low voice speaking softly. "No – he's right. I should just get this over with. No point in dragging it out." And still she wouldn't look at the hanyou.

***

It was a very subdued group that made its way to the Bone-Eater's Well a short while later. Even Kagura, much to her own astonishment, found herself tagging along. Inuyasha was very close to losing it completely. He knew perfectly well that if he didn't do something – SOON! - then his precious Kagome would be lost to him for good. And that was something that he just didn't think he could take.

Suddenly Kagome stopped walking, forcing everyone else to come to a confused halt. "I think you had all better stop here. I don't know what the well will do when it closes. Better to stay safe than sorry – I don't want anyone to get hurt or anything."

Which meant that her goodbyes would be said here and now. She started with the easiest first. 

"Kagura, I hope you enjoy your freedom. I'm glad you got free finally." Kagura looked at her in surprise. "Yes, I knew it was what you wanted when I borrowed your energy in the fight. It kind of...slipped over to me in the bond. You wanted to be free." Kagura, to the shock of all, bowed slightly.

"I owe you much, Kagome. I wish you well." The girl moved on. 

"Mizumi, Kouga." She swallowed. "Oh, _gods_ I'm going to miss you!" She enveloped the pair in a hug. "And to think I won't even get to see your wedding," she whispered cheekily. They drew back, stunned. She giggled.

"Er – well, goodbye Kagome. I don't believe I ever had quite as much fun as when you stumbled into our tribe," the female choked out. Kouga wasn't looking much better off.

"We will miss you," he murmured, holding her arm affectionately. "If only you didn't have to go."

"Yeah, if only," she echoed sadly. He let go reluctantly, and she turned to the next in line. "Kaede."

"My dear child," the old miko said softly. "We knew this day would come, did we not?" Kagome sighed.

"Yes, I think so. But it hurts, you know? I mean, I love -" she glanced at Inuyasha standing to the side – "so many people here, it's hard to leave. So _very_ hard." Kaede nodded, then leaned forward to whisper, "My sister's soul is at ease within you, Kagome. You have done our miko tradition proud." Kagome's eyes widened at the praise, and she blushed a little.

"Kagome-sama," Kohaku spoke up bravely. "I just wanted to – to thank you for helping me when I came to your group. And...I also wish you well for your life in the future." She shook her head at him disbelievingly.

"Are you sure you're ten years old?" Miroku grinned, remembering his comment of less than an hour earlier. Kagome saw it, and gulped. This was where it got difficult. "Oh, Miroku-sama..."

"Please," he said gently. "I think after two years, we can dispense with the formality, correct? At least, at this last point?" She nodded, tears shining in her eyes.

"Yes, Miroku. I – don't get any ideas, you silly pervert, but I really do love you. Very much. You've been the best friend I could ask for – when your hand was behaving." He smiled at her.

"You will be very much missed, Kagome. Your smile, your love – your soda, and your ramen..."

She bopped him on the head. "Gee, thanks. I feel so loved." He grinned – although it took a little effort.

"No problem. Just – good luck." He hugged her and then released her into Sango's embrace.

"Kagome-chan, I never thought we would have to say goodbye like this. I thought we could just keep on the way we always have!" Sango mumbled into Kagome's shoulder. The miko sighed.

"Things rarely work out that way, Sango-chan. There is always goodbye, and it always hurts – but don't let this hold you back, you hear me? You marry Miroku, have those 10 or 20 kids he was always talking about, and live a good life. Okay?" Sango sniffled slightly and nodded. "Good." She pulled away. Shippo looked up at her. "Shippo-"

"Don't go."

"I have to, Shippo."

"Why? Because Inuyasha was an idiot?" The hanyou growled.

"No. Just because I have to. I have family, and friends, and...oh, lots of other things that I have to take care of. Now," she knelt down and held him by the shoulders, "you're going to listen to the others, learn from them, and live the best life you know how. You're going to make lots of friends, maybe find your own pack, you're going to find a lovely mate, have lots of kits, just like I knew you always would."

"But you won't be here," he whined plaintively. Her heart wrenched.

"Oh, I'll always be with you in some way, Shippo. You just won't see me, that's all," she comforted. "Now, give me a hug." He did.

"Keh!" The loud outburst startled everyone. "I think I'm gonna be sick." Kagome stood, thoroughly riled.

"If you're so uncomfortable with it, then leave! I've said my goodbyes, you don't need to hang around!" He scowled at her.

"Nothing doing! I'm walking you to the well."

"I'm a big girl, I can make it on my own, you know!"

"Oh, just come on!" He stalked off, clearly expecting her to follow. She shrugged sheepishly at her friends and followed. "About time you caught up."

"What is your problem? Oh, forget it. I don't want to know."

"Feh!" Kagome looked back, noting that the group hadn't moved. They were determined to stay until she was gone. "Kagome-"

"Inuyasha-"

They stopped, startled. "Er, you first," he fumbled.

"Here." She grabbed his hand and slapped something into it. To his shock, it was the jewel.

"Kagome?"

"I promised I would give it to you, didn't I? Just – wait until I get through the well before you make your wish, okay? Wouldn't want to get stuck, would I?" She grinned half-heartedly and started walking again. He looked at the stone in his hand with narrowed eyes.

"I wish-"

"No, wait! Wait, I said!" She broke into a run, but she was too late.

"I wish for the well to remain open." A brilliant flash of light erupted from the well, and it was all over. Kagome stared at him, stunned. He smirked, swaggering towards her.

"Kaede gave me the idea. She said the well would close once the wish was made, and that just wasn't going to happen if I could help it. So, I removed the problem. No Shikon no tama, no closed well – you can stay!" She looked at him seriously.

"But, Inuyasha – what about your wish to become full-youkai? Isn't that what you wanted?" She watched in surprise as a pained look came over his face. 

"You really thought that? Damn, I screwed up worse than I thought. Kagome, I haven't thought about that for a long time now." She gaped at him, uncertain whether to laugh or cry. "All I could think of was finding a way for you to be able to stay. Or go, whenever you wanted to." 

"But you've – you've been so _mean_ lately!"

"You should know by now that I'm horrible with words, Kagome. I do much better with actions." And he proved it.

He kissed her. Hard.

"Don't go," he mumbled against her mouth desperately. "_Please_ don't go." She tried to resist, but found that it was impossible. Instead, she nodded, circling her arms around his neck.

"I won't." He broke away, looking her straight in the face.

"I love you. You _do _know that, don't you?" She grinned.

"Well, _now_ I do." To his annoyance, she giggled. 

"What?"

"I wonder what Mama will think of all this? After all, I haven't seen her in – THREE WEEKS?! Hey, we've gotta get going! Come on! Man, she'll be worried sick!..."

***

Miroku smiled as the entire group watched the goings-on at the well. "Finally, those two got a happy ending!"

"Took them long enough," Sango agreed through her tears. Happy tears. 

It really was a fairytale ending. Except for..."Argh! I've got feathers on me again!" Oh, Miroku...

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

*Falls down dead* Finished! It's about 4 or 5 chapters in one, but I figured, what with the delays and all (and I just wanted it DONE already!) you deserved to get the rest of the story. Fluffy enough? I nearly choked on the sap.

There is a sequel planned, but it will be a LONG time in coming. Got other stuff I must do first. Any M/K fans out there? I'm going to give that pairing a try, see how I go. I/K fans are now disgusted with me, but I can't help that. Thanks so much for reading! I will do replies for this chapter via email, if you were wondering.

Reviewer replies for Ch 19

Aamalie – Well, chicken fan, are you happy? Lots of chicken. You put off reading??? Ah, why?

Bikutoria – If you thought Ch 19 was fluffy, how was this? We're drowning in the stuff! This clears up the bit about the fan, too. Kagura will be back in the sequel. How? Not telling.

KawaiiChica – I have heard of stranger ways to get ideas for fics. Not many, but some. And *now* she wakes up! Yay!

Mvdiva – Hope you don't think I wasted the jewel...

ShadowHeart – Ah, so supportive! I have a job, and a life? Could've fooled me! This is kind of 4 chapters rolled into one, like I said. Very, very long. Took ages. More Kagura for you, and Kanna and Kagura will be back in #3. Not telling how, though. You'll just have to find out.

Poohsbestfriend – You're already on the mailing list, so no worries there. You'll even know when I start the next one!

Stripe – I'll be writing a new fic soon. Promise!

Kage Neko – Thanks for the review, sorry the update was late!

Candace – Kagura was never all bad, in my opinion. This just proves it *points to Ch 20*.

Emowyen – You like my wolves? I do too. Very proud of those. Thanks for reading, there will be a sequel! Gotta love that chicken – who will also appear in #3...

Inudemoness247 – Fic#3 – Well, this is Fic#2 in my little series. Did you read the first one, Under Control? Well, you should have! Hff.

M+M – Updated as fast as I could. Sorry.

Badgerwolf – Well, there's the wish! Happy?

Lady Tiger Lily – Yay! The chicken came back! Kanna will be in Number 3.

Tsuki Miko – Aw, don't be sad! Another fic will be appearing soon. Like, a few weeks!

Miztikal-Dragon – Well, it wasn't years, but it seemed like it! Sorry about the delay.

Darkinuyasha – Longer chapter....oh yeah, this was long.

ArtificialRed – Nah, you can lurk. It's ok. Thanks for reading!

Jessica T It's Me! - Ah! I just love reading your responses! I'm almost afraid to ask – tomato soup? Well, this was one monster of a continuation, huh? And yes, there will be a sequel. I'll be trying something new in that one, more OC involvement and all that. But I/K are central to the fic! First – some alternate pairings. Ah! No stones thrown at me, please! It's just to see if it works!

Rogueandkurt – sequel, coming up!

C-dog – oh yes, they said it. Incredible, huh? But man, this was fluffy!

Ashley – have a nice vacation? And was this enough fluff? It better be – almost the whole thing was fluff! With just a teensy bit of angst – sorry, I couldn't help it. I live for angst!

A/N: Whew! I think that was all of you. (Flames don't get replied to.) Yes, yes, yes, there will be a sequel. No, I'm not telling you what it's about. You'll just have to wait and see. I will do reviewer replies for this chapter, but not on Ffnet. So, if you want to read the replies, leave an email address (pleeeease). Thanks sooo much for reading my little BIG story and enjoying the ride with me!

Toodles. CT.


End file.
